La Bella y El Baron
by Misery Tonks
Summary: Una adaptacion del libro La bella y el barón de Deborah Hale. ¿Podría ella traspasar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y devolverlo a la vida? No quería la compasión de nadie y se resistía a los intentos de su abuelo por emparejarlo con Hinata... hasta que se enteró de que el anciano estaba a punto de morir.
1. Chapter 1

**Deborah Hale - La bella y el barón**

Resumen

¿Podría ella traspasar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y devolverlo a la vida?  
Gaara, también conocido como Lord Lucifer, se había recluido lejos de la sociedad para ocultar una herida de guerra que le había desfigurado la cara. No quería la compasión de nadie y se resistía a los intentos de su abuelo por emparejarlo con Hinata... hasta que se enteró de que el anciano estaba a punto de morir y decidió sugerirle a Hinata que se comprometieran de manera temporal sólo con el fin de satisfacer a su abuelo.  
Pero no contaba con tener tiempo de llegar a conocer a aquella apasionante mujer. Pronto ambos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que aquel compromiso no acabara nunca, pero ninguno de los dos imaginaba que el otro sintiera lo mismo...

Capitulo Uno

Northamptonshire, Inglaterra, 1818*

\- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido echar las cortinas haciendo un día tan precioso? - exclamó Hinata Hyuga al entrar como un torbellino en el salón de Netherstowe con el sombrero colgando a la espalda y un par de gruesos guantes en una mano- ¡Esto parece una tumba!

Estaba trabajando en el jardín, disfrutando del maravilloso sol de últimos de mayo, cuando el mayordomo había salido a avisarla de que tenía una visita inesperada. Era difícil imaginarse por qué alguien vendría a visitarla estando el resto de la familia de viaje por el extranjero, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Acabaría cuanto antes para volver a su intimidad. Al atravesar la habitación para descorrer las cortinas, con los ojos aún incapaces de ver en aquella oscuridad, una voz profunda y masculina surgió de las sombras como si fuese un pie queriendo ponerle la zancadilla.

\- ¡Deje esas cortinas como están! Las he corrido yo y quiero que se queden así hasta que me vaya.

La brusquedad de la orden le hizo soltar los guantes y acercarse demasiado al escabel favorito de su tía, de modo que el pie le quedó enganchado en una pata y cayó al suelo. O así habría ocurrido si unos brazos fuertes que se desplegaron en la oscuridad no la hubieran sujetado.

\- Le ruego me perdone. No pretendía asustarla.

Era evidente que la voz pertenecía al dueño de aquellos brazos, ya que le llegó al oído izquierdo desde una distancia tan íntima que bien podría haber sido un beso. ¿Pero cómo podía ser aquella voz, suave y rica en matices, la misma que con su aspereza la había asustado tanto que había terminado haciendo el ridículo? Aunque, bien pensado, quizás tuviesen algo en común. Las dos hacían palpitar más rápido el corazón y le aceleraban la respiración, aunque por motivos totalmente distintos.

\- ¿Quién... quién es usted, y por qué ha venido a Netherstowe?

Apenas había formulado las preguntas cuando creyó tener respuesta para la primera. El pulso se le aceleró aún más, aunque no podría decir si era por miedo o por otro motivo distinto. El desconocido la soltó, pero Hinata tuvo tiempo de sentir su cálida respiración en el cuello y cierta desgana a la hora de soltarla. ¿O sería ella la que no quería desprenderse del primer abrazo que recibía de un hombre? Aunque ese hombre pudiera ser el diablo en persona.

\- Lord Gaara Sabaku, señorita Hyuga -se presentó con una leve inclinación-. A sus pies.

Puede que no fuese el mismo diablo, pero lo más parecido a él que una se podía encontrar en el aburrido Northamptonshire. Aun estando tan aislada de la buena sociedad de Londres, Hinata sabía que a su visitante se le conocía por el sobrenombre de Lord Lucifer. Y últimamente, incluso la gente del condado se refería a él por su sobrenombre, aunque nunca en su presencia, por supuesto.

\- Le ruego me disculpe por haberla asustado y por tomarme la libertad de disponer de su salón -señaló a la ventana-. Mis ojos son muy sensibles a la luz.

¿Sería esa la razón por la que apenas salía durante el día? Desde luego, los rumores daban cuenta de razones mucho más siniestras. Los ojos de Hinata ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para poder distinguir a su invitado y la máscara que le confería a Gaara Sabaku el aspecto diabólico que encajaba con su apodo: un gran parche de cuero negro ocultaba la parte superior de su rostro, desde el pómulo hasta la sien, y en su centro una abertura para permitir la visión del ojo izquierdo.

¿Serían solo sus ojos los que no le permitieran salir a la luz del día, o tendría su orgullo algo que ver? Antes de la batalla de Waterloo, aquel hombre era considerado uno de los solteros más guapos de toda Bretaña, y aunque ella tenía muy poca experiencia para poder comparar, estaba convencida de que esa reputación no le hacía justicia.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, señor? Lord y Lady Shimura y mis primos se marcharon ayer de viaje al continente y pasarán varios meses fuera.

Aunque había intentado que su voz demostrase satisfacción, no lo había conseguido del todo. Semanas y semanas de primavera y verano la esperaban con la casa para ella sola y sin que nadie la criticara o la mangoneara. Lo más parecido al paraíso de que iba a disfrutar en años.

\- Y mi hermano está fuera en sus estudios -añadió.

Normalmente llevaba siempre a Neji en el pensamiento, pero aquella mañana había llevado sus reflexiones deliberadamente a otros asuntos. No tenía sentido preocuparse constantemente por el futuro de su hermano careciendo de medios para ayudarlo. Lord Sabaku negó con la cabeza.

\- Es a usted a quien he venido a ver, señorita Hyuga.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

Era ya demasiado tarde cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo poco correcta que había sido su respuesta.

\- ¿Podemos sentamos? -preguntó, en lugar de contestar.

\- Por supuesto -Hinata se sentó en la silla favorita de su tía y por fin consiguió recuperar sus modales-. ¿Le apetece un refresco, milord? Le ruego que me disculpe por no ser una anfitriona demasiado correcta. Nunca antes había tenido que recibir una visita dirigida a mi persona.

\- No, nada, gracias -él escogió un asiento a cierta distancia, más sumido en la sombra-. Mi visita no es exactamente de cumplido.

Aquel hombre estaba empezando a irritarla. Primero había interrumpido su maravillosa tarde en el jardín, luego le había dado un buen susto y por último despertaba en ella sensaciones que no deseaba experimentar.

\- Si no se trata de una visita de cumplido, ¿entonces, de qué se trata exactamente, señor?

A su tía le habría dado un desmayo si la hubiese oído dirigirse a un caballero de fortuna y título de aquella manera, pero Lord Sabaku no perdió un ápice de su aplomo, lo cual la hizo preguntarse si alguna vez lo perdería.

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo, señorita Hyuga; le ruego que tenga paciencia conmigo, por el bien de mi abuelo -añadió, en un tono que contenía una emoción que no había mostrado por el momento, a excepción de cuando le había pedido que mantuviera cerradas las cortinas.

\- ¿Su abuelo? -Hinata se levantó-. ¿Le ocurre algo al conde?

Su invitado le pidió que volviera a tomar asiento con un gesto del brazo.

\- Se han hecho ustedes dos muy buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto?

¿Alguna vez contestaría aquel hombre a una pregunta?

\- No puedo hablar por su abuelo, pero yo le tengo más cariño que a nadie... a excepción de mi hermano.

El conde de Welland tenía el don de hacerla sentir inteligente, capaz, llena de encanto... cosas que ella había dejado de pretender ser hacía ya mucho.

\- Le aseguro, señorita Hyuga, que mi abuelo la tiene a usted en gran estima. Ha sido usted muy amable al visitarlo tan a menudo mientras yo estaba... ausente.

En el continente, al servicio del duque de Wellington. ¿Sería consciente de lo mucho que sabía ella de su servicio en el cuerpo de caballería? Le había leído todas sus cartas al conde, gracias a lo cual se había enterado de todas las aventuras que había corrido con gran riesgo y desprecio de su vida.

\- No me gustaba pensar que estaba solo en ese caserón, con la única compañía de la servidumbre.

\- Mi abuelo es uno de sus protegidos, ¿verdad? Seguro que tiene unas cuantas personas más bajo sus alas en los contornos.

Aunque su voz no se elevó ni su tono se hizo más áspero, Hinata notó cierta acritud. ¿Creería que lo criticaba por haber antepuesto el servicio a su país y a su rey a sus obligaciones familiares para con el abuelo que lo había criado?

\- Hay unas cuantas personas más, aparte de su abuelo, necesitadas de un poco de alegría, señor, la cual yo intento proporcionarles, ya que carezco de posibilidades de dispensarles otros consuelos más prácticos -una carencia que había lamentado en tantas ocasiones...-. La soledad no entiende rangos o de riquezas -añadió en un tono más cortante, a pesar de intentar evitarlo-. Pero si por proyecto pretende insinuar que soy condescendiente con mis amigos, o que pienso bien de mí misma por el servicio que pueda prestarles, se equivoca. ¿Por qué se molestaba en justificarse ante un hombre tan arrogante? Su familia llevaba años haciendo chistes sobre esa inclinación suya tan particular.

Ni siquiera ella comprendía del todo qué la impulsaba a preocuparse por personas por las que nadie más lo hacía. ¿Sería quizás porque nadie se había preocupado por ella?

La sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel hombre.

\- Vamos, señorita Hyuga. No tiene por que ser tan suspicaz, ya que yo no pretendo criticar su amabilidad. Además, tiene usted más derecho de pensar bien sobre sí misma que muchos otros que se enorgullecen del accidente que es en verdad la cuna o la belleza, algo que no les ha costado ningún esfuerzo poseen.

Aquello era una especie de cumplido por el que Hinata se sintió complacida. De haber sido algo más extravagante, habría tenido la impresión de que se burlaba de ella.

\- Si me muestro suspicaz, señor, es porque me siento un poco desconcertada - dijo, e intentó deshacerse la lazada que le sujetaba el sombrero-. Se presenta usted aquí de buenas a primeras para verme a mí, que nunca recibo visitas. Luego me dice que no se trata de una visita de cumplido, pero en lugar de revelar su propósito, cuestiona usted mi amistad con su abuelo. Tengo la impresión de estar jugando a la gallinita ciega.

Lord Sabaku entrelazó las manos y las colocó bajo la barbilla.

\- Hay quien considera el juego de la gallinita ciega como un divertido pasatiempo, señorita Hyuga.

\- Mientras que no les toque hacer siempre de gallina ciega.

Para sorpresa suya, lord Sabaku se echó a reír. En una ocasión, Hinata había acariciado el abrigo de piel que su prima Sakura había recibido como regalo de Navidad y nunca había podido olvidar aquella textura. La risa de lord Sabaku le recordó el contacto con aquella piel... rica, honda y oscura.

\- ¡Touché, señorita Hyuga! Empiezo a comprender por qué mi abuelo estima tanto su compañía.

Estimar. Había oído pronunciar aquella palabra en otras ocasiones, pero en labios de Gaara Sabaku, acariciada por sus labios y su lengua, cobraba una nueva dimensión, la que la naturaleza siempre había deseado que tuviera. Un escalofrío, parte de temor, parte de excitación, le recorrió la espalda. De pronto se había dado cuenta de cuál era el motivo de la visita de Lord Lucifer. Tal y como el verdadero ángel caído llevaba siglos haciendo, había ido a proponerle un trato.

Y a robarle el alma.

* * *

Estaba haciéndolo fatal.

Gaara Sabaku había empezado a ponerse de mal humor, aunque lo ocultó a la perfección ante la señorita Hyuga, del mismo modo que ocultaba todos los demás sentimientos. Pocas cosas le irritaban más que no realizar debidamente cualquier tarea que se impusiera, y aquella mucho más, ya que tantas cosas dependían de que consiguiera lo que se había propuesto.

La joven quería saber qué hacia en su casa, y cuanto más tardase en decírselo, más improbable contar con su cooperación.

¡Ojalá tuviera clara al menos la suya!

Gaara Sabaku no estaba acostumbrado a la indecisión. Llevaba a gala el perseguir con todas sus energías la consecución de los objetivos que se impusiera, algo que había hecho siempre... hasta aquel día.

La señorita Hyuga era el problema. Había vuelto a Netherstowe esperando encontrar a la muchachuela que recordaba convertida en una matrona anticuada y metida en carnes. Tal criatura habría aceptado su proposición sin poner su corazón en peligro.

Sin embargo, la crisálida que conoció había dejado en su lugar a una exquisita mariposa. Al tropezar en el salón y caer en sus brazos, le había recordado cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía algo tan suave y fragante entre los brazos.

Su belleza y su naturaleza caritativa ponían en peligro la tranquilidad que tanto le había costado conseguir. Aunque lo avergonzase admitirlo, aquella dama lo asustaba más que la carga de toda una unidad de caballería francesa.

Por su abuelo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquel temor, aunque quizás no tuviera que hacerlo...

\- Sin duda habrá caballeros más jóvenes que mí abuelo que también estimen su amistad, señorita Hyuga. Espero que disculpe mi curiosidad al preguntarle si hay alguien en particular que merezca sus atenciones.

Hinata tardó un momento en contestar, y Gaara se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos.

Cuando respondió, no se indignó como él había esperado, sino que le habló en un tono de reproche que se coló tras sus defensas.

\- ¿Por qué se burla usted de mí, señor?

\- ¡Yo no hago tal cosa! -Gaara se levantó de su silla y se replegó a la oscuridad más profunda del salón, como si fuera una bestia acorralada-. ¿Por qué iba a querer burlarme?

-¿Y por qué supone usted que debo tener un admirador?

Se quitó por fin el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el escabel con el que había tropezado. Luego se levantó y caminó al otro extremo de la habitación, en el que se colaban unos cuantos rayo de sol. Uno de ellos iluminó su cabeza como si fuese el aura de un hada madrina.

La respuesta a su pregunta era tan obvia que Gaara solo pudo mirarla boquiabierto. Si tuviese que elegir una sola palabra para resumir su físico, elegiría generoso. Ojos grandes y luminosos. Unos labios tan carnosos que parecían suplicar un beso. Facciones con tal dulzura que le hacia pensar en melocotones maduros esperando la recolección.

Su belleza lo hechizaba de tal modo que sus pensamientos íntimos se le escaparon en un susurro.

\- Lo que me pregunto es por qué no tiene cientos.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y algo palpitó en sus profundidades, algo que le hizo temer por su propio control.

\- Me halaga usted, señor, pero tengo la sensación de que no es muy dado a los cumplidos. ¿Hay algo que quiera obtener de mí?

\- Si, hay algo que deseo obtener de usted.

Tenía que volver a erigir sus defensas. Ni una sola palabra más, ni un solo gesto o inflexión de la voz debía revelar más de lo que quisiera. Los pensamientos que cantaban como el acero al empuñar la espada, o las emociones que le palpitaban en el corazón no debían salir de su pecho.

\- Quiero algo, y estoy dispuesto a compensarla generosamente por ello.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó con frialdad-. ¿Y qué es lo que desea?

Su alarma era evidente, a pesar de que intentase ocultarla tras una fachada de valentía. Le inspiraba temor.

¿Y qué mujer no lo temería?

Mejor que te teman que te compadezcan. Desde Waterloo, aquella era su frase favorita.

\- Hablemos antes de lo que le daré a cambio.

\- Como desee - dio un paso hacia la ventana. A lo mejor había pensado cegarlo abriendo de par en par las cortinas si la amenazaba-. Pero debo advertirle que, del mismo modo que es modesta mi situación, lo son mis necesidades. Dudo que tenga usted algo que pueda tentarme.

«Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de ti». Las palabras le escocieron en la lengua como el zumo de un limón, pero con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, consiguió tragárselas. Y luego resultaron tener un sabor dulce.

\- Usted lo juzgará, querida - aquella última palabra también le supo dulzona. Si no se controlaba, acabaría diciéndole cosas por el estilo a la menor oportunidad

-Tengo entendido que su hermano querría conseguir un destino en caballería.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío, casi igual al que él había visto experimentar a los soldados cuando el acero les atravesaba el vientre. Pero aun así, le contestó con voz firme, algo que Gaara admiró.

\- Su información es correcta, señor. Desde que era un crío, Neji ha deseado volver a la India como oficial del regimiento de nuestro padre.

\- Esos destinos cuestan mucho conseguirlos -Gaara se recostó en el respaldo de su silla-. Lo mismo que el equipo necesario para un oficial con un destino en India.

\- Eso tengo entendido.

\- ¿Lord Shimura no está dispuesto a apoyar las ambiciones de su hermano? -le preguntó, a pesar de conocer perfectamente la respuesta.

\- Mi lord es pariente nuestro solo por matrimonio -era evidente que repetía la respuesta que en alguna ocasión debía de haberle dado su tía - y piensa que ya ha cumplido más que de sobra con sus obligaciones al admitirnos en su casa a mi hermano y a mi tras la muerte de sus padres. Quiere que Neji solicite un destino en la ciudad.

Gaara asintió. No esperaba más del odioso lord Shimura.

\- Yo estaría dispuesto a comprar ese destino para su hermano y de proporcionarle el equipo necesario.

\- ¿Y qué esperaría de mí a cambio? -le preguntó, respirando hondo.

\- Solo le pediría un favor -contestó, y emergiendo desde detrás de la fortaleza de muebles, el barón se acercó a ella con paso lento y decidido-. Una fruslería, en realidad.

Un cambio en su postura y una rápida mirada hacia otro rincón de la habitación le confirmó que la joven no se sentía cómoda con su avance, pero aun así, no se movió.

\- La fruslería de un hombre puede ser el tesoro de otro.

\- Así es.

Gaara detuvo su avance. No había mucha distancia entre ellos. Es más: si extendía un brazo y ella el suyo, se podrían tocar.

\- Sus palabras son muy adecuadas para el caso -contestó-. Lo que voy a pedirle requerirá de usted algo de tiempo y muy poco esfuerzo, pero será todo un tesoro para otra persona.

\- ¿Para usted?

\- No.

Hubo un tiempo en que podría haber sido así, pero eso formaba ya parte del pasado.

\- ¿Para quién entonces?

\- Puede que se lo imagine cuando le diga lo que deseo.

\- Estaré encantada de saberlo al fin.

Muy despacio, Gaara clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Era un ritual ridículo e innecesario, pero que se sintió obligado a ejecutar. - Señorita Hyuga, quiero pedirle que sea mi prometida.

Ella no se movió, ni dijo nada, ni siquiera parpadeó, sino que se quedó allí, como una estatua dorada, mirándolo. Pero sus ojos sí tenían vida. Mostraban desconfianza, aversión y otras cosas que el barón no pudo identificar con tanta facilidad. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad no apartar la mirada, dejarla clavada en sus ojos como un desafío. Al final ella respiró hondo y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, un gesto que en Gaara despertó sensaciones que no deseaba experimentar.

\- Me doy perfecta cuenta del honor que me hace con esta proposición - le dijo-, pero no puedo casarme con usted.

Gaara se rió por segunda vez en media hora. Todo un récord. Incluso las cargas que llevaba sobre los hombros perdieron parte de su peso.

\- Lo comprendo, señorita Hyuga -tan despacio como se había arrodillado, se levantó y la miró a los ojos-, pero verá... eso no es lo que yo le pido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hinata no podía decidir si sentía alivio o lástima por haberse dejado los guantes junto con el sombrero sobre el taburete, porque de haberlos tenido en la mano cuando Lord Sabaku le había contestado con otro acertijo, de seguro que lo habría abofeteado con ellos. ¡Estaba jugando a la gallinita ciega con ella! Le ocultaba deliberadamente sus intenciones y sus sentimientos, jugando con una información que debía despertar su interés para luego volver a quedar fuera de su alcance.

\- Ya. Así que esta mañana se ha levantado y se ha dicho: Hace un día maravilloso para ir a molestar a mi vecina, ¿no?

Él volvió a reír, ajeno al riesgo creciente que corría de acabar estrangulado.

\- De haber pensado algo así, señorita Hyuga, le aseguro que no estaría usted en la lista de víctimas potenciales. Perdóneme por no ser más claro, pero es que los años que he pasado entre la alta sociedad no han fomentado precisamente esa virtud.

Parecía arrepentido de verdad. Sus ojos verdes, antes duros, fríos e impenetrables como el jade, se habían suavizado hasta atraerla como el verdor de un jardín en verano al amanecer Y en contra de su voluntad, sintió que cedía.

\- Debería haberme imaginado que no podía estar pidiendo en matrimonio a alguien como yo, Milord.

\- Al contrario -contestó-. Alguien como yo no podría soñar con pedir en matrimonio a alguien como usted, señorita Hyuga.

\- Pero si acaba de decirme que...

\- Le he pedido que sea mi prometida, no mi esposa. Y antes de que vuelva a acusarme de que me burlo de usted, déjeme decirle que lo segundo no tiene por qué seguir a lo primero necesariamente.

Aunque en noventa y nueve ocasiones de cada cien fuera así, a menos que una pareja deseara provocar el escándalo para ellos y para su familia. Mucho tiempo atrás, Hinata había soñado con casarse con un hombre como Gaara Sabaku: un caballero con título; rico y guapo. Una especie de príncipe azul que la sacara de Netherstowe, donde la consideración que se le prestaba era poco mayor que la de una fregona.

Pero la experiencia en el mundo le había demostrado lo poco probable que era que un hombre de esas características pudiera interesarse por una joven sin dote y sin cultura que ni siquiera había sido presentada en sociedad. También había comprendido con el paso del tiempo que el matrimonio no era siempre el refugio con el que ella soñaba, así que se había resignado a llevar una vida de plácida soltería, buscando ser útil para sus parientes de modo que no pudieran negarle al menos cama y comida.

Mientras que pudiera seguir disfrutando libremente del sol, el aire libre, la música y la amistad, estaría satisfecha. Ojalá Lord Sabaku no hubiera avivado con su proposición tan poco ortodoxa las ascuas que quedaban en su interior de lo que aquella joven estúpida deseó con tanta vehemencia.

\- Deliberadamente o no, me temo que vuelve a confundirme, señor.

Y no solo con las palabras. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan irritada con una persona y tan atraída al mismo tiempo. ¡Aquella sensación la estaba sacando de quicio! Ojalá pudiera calmarse con un buen trozo de pastel, tan cargado de chocolate que resultara casi indigesto...

\- Sea lo que sea lo que quiere usted de mí, Lord Sabaku, me siento incapaz de comprenderlo -de tal modo se le había llenado de saliva la boca al pensar en el pastel que había tenido que tragar antes de hablar-. Estoy convencida de que muchas otras jóvenes estarían encantadas de complacerlo.

Su invitado fue a contestar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Que tenga un buen día, Milord. Dele recuerdos de mi parte a su abuelo.

Y dando media vuelta, iba a echar a andar cuando él la sujetó por una mano. Una sensación muy curiosa le subió por el brazo: de calor y frío al mismo tiempo, bastante parecida a la reacción que el mismo barón provocaba en ella.

\- Por favor, señorita Hyuga -le pidió, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de soltarse-, quédese y escúcheme. Necesito su ayuda. Mi abuelo se muere.

Sus palabras fueron un duro golpe para Hinata, y sintió que las rodillas se le debilitaban. De no ser por la fuerza con la que el barón le sujetaba la mano, habría caído al suelo.

\- ¿Se... muere? No puede ser. Ayer fui a visitarlo y lo encontré mejor que nunca - pero el conde no era joven, y llevaba ya mucho tiempo enfermizo

-¡Debo ir a verlo ahora mismo!

Pero otro pensamiento se distinguió de entre la confusión en que se había sumido.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho desde el principio? - le preguntó, soltándose de su mano - ¡Ha sido muy desconsiderado el que se haya dedicado a decirme toda una sarta de insensateces y a ocultarme lo verdaderamente importante!

El barón apretó los dientes y Hinata comprendió que su reproche le había hecho daño, y se dio la vuelta. Tenía que salir inmediatamente para Helmhurst, y acudir al lado de su buen amigo. Apenas había dado un paso hacia la puerta cuando Lord Sabaku se plantó delante de ella.

\- No puedo dejarla ir, señorita Hyuga.

\- Apártese - dijo, e intentó esquivarlo, pero él la sujetó por los brazos - ¡Suélteme ahora mismo! - gritó, ignorando un absurdo deseo de seguir en sus brazos.

\- No podré hacerlo hasta que no se haya calmado. Mi abuelo no corre peligro inminente, y no quiero que pueda llegar a imaginar lo que me han dicho los médicos.

Hinata dejó de pelear por soltarse.

\- ¿Cómo puede decirme de pronto que su abuelo se muerte, y luego que no corre peligro?

\- Peligro inminente -la corrigió-. Debería prestar más atención a mis palabras, señorita Hyuga. Aunque en apariencia mi abuelo esté como siempre, los médicos me han asegurado que solo le quedan tres meses de vida como máximo.

Un banco de nubes oscureció el verano que a punto estaba de llegar y que tanto deseaba Hinata un instante antes. Lord Sabaku aflojó las manos.

\- No quiero que el tiempo que le quede de vida se malgaste al enterarse de la gravedad de su estado. Si quiere volver a verlo, ha de darme su palabra de que respetará mis deseos.

Hubiera querido mostrar algo de compasión por el barón, pero él mismo se lo impedía. Empujando con las dos manos la pechera de su chaqueta, Hinata se apartó de él.

\- Si el conde no sabe nada de esto, puede estar tranquilo. Yo no le hablaría de ello aunque usted no me lo hubiese pedido.

\- No se trata solo de que pueda decírselo o no con palabras, señorita rostro es un libro abierto para cualquiera que sienta la curiosidad suficiente para leer en él y no digamos nada de sus ojos.

Hinata sintió una tremenda angustia. ¿Estaría diciéndole la verdad, o habría vuelto a reírse de ella? Y si era lo primero, ¿se habría dado cuenta de la intensidad de los sentimientos que despertaba en su interior?

* * *

Las emociones de Gaara Sabaku habían sido como un estofado hirviendo en una cacerola bien tapada. Hinata Hyuga había apartado esa tapa en más de una ocasión durante su encuentro, y en cada una de ellas había dejado escapar un chorro de vapor ardiente. A pesar de que Gaara detestaba perder la compostura, tenía que reconocer que esos escapes de vapor habían impedido que terminase explotando.

¡Ojalá el recuerdo de haberla tenido entre los brazos no le inflamase todo el cuerpo!

Ella bajó la mirada, quizás para defenderse de su penetrante escrutinio.

\- Soy capaz de poner al mal tiempo buena cara cuando es necesario, señor, y la visión de su abuelo no es ya la de antes. Jamás haría nada que pudiera causarle sufrimiento.

\- La creo, querida.

Aquella última palabra volvió a escapársele de los labios, aunque si conseguía convencerla para que lo ayudase, lo cual parecía bastante poco probable en aquel momento, tendría que acostumbrarse a pronunciarla.

\- Lo que necesito saber es hasta qué punto estaría dispuesta a comprometerse para conseguir la felicidad de mi abuelo en sus últimos meses de vida.

Aquellas palabras le escocieron en la garganta. Había tenido que pasar varias largas noches bajo la belleza fría y oscura de las estrellas para conseguir el estoicismo con que había llegado a aceptar la situación. Quizás las sensaciones que despertaba en él aquella mujer le servirían de distracción durante las semanas venideras.

Si es que conseguía convencerla para que lo ayudase. Volvió a mirarlo, y al ver el brillo de la profundidad de sus ojos comprendió que por fin había sumado todas las contradicciones de su propuesta.

\- ¿Quiere que finjamos que vamos a casarnos para complacer al conde?

\- Exacto. Mi abuelo no ha sido precisamente sutil en sus intentos por reunirnos.

La sombra de una sonrisa brilló en sus labios un instante. Era obvio que el conde también había utilizado sus escasas dotes de casamentero con ella.

\- No hay nada que desee tanto en esta vida –continuó Gaara-. Hasta ahora, yo había hecho oídos sordos a la letanía constante en la que alababa sus virtudes, ya que no tengo intención de casarme, ni siquiera por el bien de mi abuelo.

\- Sin embargo, ¿está dispuesto a comprometerse conmigo?

Gaara asintió.

\- Con la promesa de que sea usted quien rompa nuestro compromiso una vez... haya servido a su propósito. A cambio de su cooperación, ayudaré a su hermano a conseguir el destino que desea.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio un instante.

\- No necesito tal incentivo, Milord -contestó al fin - Si decido hacer lo que me pide, será porque yo también deseo hacer feliz al conde.

\- Aunque así fuera, insisto, señorita Hyuga.

No iba a insultarla diciéndole que su acuerdo sería una especie de seguro por el que garantizar que rompería el compromiso una vez hubiese concluido su utilidad. Al fin y al cabo, era prerrogativa de las mujeres cambiar de opinión en tales asuntos. De su ruptura surgiría un pequeño escándalo local, y poco más. Pero cuando era un caballero el que dejaba plantada a una mujer, el asunto llegaba a ser la comidilla de la alta sociedad durante meses, e incluso podía llegar a los tribunales, o aún peor a los periódicos.

Y si lo que decía su abuelo sobre Hinata Hyuga era cierto, resultaba poco probable que fuera a traicionarlo insistiendo en que siguieran adelante con un matrimonio que él no deseaba. Aun así, un noble con holgada fortuna debía extremar sus precauciones.

\- Ahora que ha comprendido mis intenciones, señorita Hyuga, ¿será posible que acepte mi propuesta?

Mientras esperaba a que hablase, Gaara tuvo la sensación de que todos sus órganos internos sé contraían hasta hacerse una tensa y pesada bola como las que salían por la boca de un cañón. Las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarle, de modo que las ocultó en la espalda.

\- Es... posible, Milord -contestó al fin.

Gaara soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

\- Pero necesito más información -añadió ella-. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría exactamente ese compromiso?

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo? - espetó. Ya no podía seguir manteniendo la compostura - Pues lo necesario para que mi abuelo crea que de verdad vamos a casarnos, supongo.

Estaba irritado consigo mismo por no haber hecho planes para lo que iba a ocurrir tras aquel encuentro, que no había salido ni mucho menos como él se esperaba.

\- ¿Tendríamos que presentarnos juntos en público? Me refiero a lo poco que se puede salir en un rincón apartado del mundo como este - añadió, haciendo girar un pequeño anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

Como no estaba seguro de qué respuesta podía preferir, se decidió por la que a él más le gustaba.

\- No veo por qué íbamos a tener que hacerlo. A mí no suelen invitarme a esa clase de cosas últimamente, y si lo hacen suelo declinar las invitaciones. Y el hecho de que tenga prometida no veo por qué tendría que alterarlo todo.

Tuvo la sensación de que parecía aliviada. A lo mejor le parecía bien su actitud. Incluso podrían llegar a llevarse bien.

\- ¿Podría ir de visita a Helmhurst incluso más a menudo de lo que lo hago ahora mismo?

Aquella respuesta sí que estaba clara.

\- Tanto como desee - contestó, aunque pasar los últimos días en compañía de su abuelo y con otra persona no le hiciera demasiada gracia.

Ella no ocultó la satisfacción que le produjo su respuesta. Tenía la impresión de que podía tener éxito en aquella empresa, y la posibilidad le produjo cierta excitación.

\- ¿Algo más? -le preguntó, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Ella enrojeció de tal modo que Gaara pudo ver el color de sus mejillas incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- ¿Besarse?

Una sola palabra que fue como un golpe en el vientre, y Gaara se ordenó no mirar su boca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía imaginar lo que podía ser besarla. O especular sobre si habría sido besada por algún otro hombre.

\- No debería haber venido - dijo de pronto, y recogió a toda prisa su capa y su sombrero - Ha sido una idea absurda... imposible. Siento haberla molestado,señorita Hyuga. No es necesario que me acompañe hasta la puerta.

Y salió al vestíbulo echándose la capa sobre los hombros y calándose el sombrero de modo que el ala ancha le ensombreciera el rostro. A su espalda oyó un ruido de pasos que se le acercaban.

\- Por favor, Lord Sabaku, espere un momento.

Gaara no aflojó el paso, a pesar de que le pareció oír la voz del Duque de Hierro gritarle: «La chica te tiene en un puño, ¿eh? ¡Da la vuelta y hazle frente como un hombre!»

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, giró sobre los talones. Ella no debía imaginarse que iba a hacer tal cosa, porque no pudo detenerse en su persecución y fue a estrellarse contra él. De no haber tenido la puerta a su espalda, habrían caído al suelo hechos un revoltijo.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue que Gaara la sujetó entre sus brazos por tercera vez. Su melena de bucles oscuros le rozó la nariz. Su pelo olía a aire fresco y a flores del jardín. Si los rayos del sol pudieran tener sustancia y textura, serían como aquellas trenza largas. Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo, y por un instante Gaara sintió la tentación de darle el beso del que había hablado, el beso para el que estaba hecha.

Pero antes de que pudiera rendirse, ella exclamó:

\- ¡Lo siento! Siento mucho haberme tropezado con usted - se disculpó, azorada - Y lo siento si le he hecho sentir incómodo con mi pregunta.

Alzó un brazo y rozó con las yemas de los dedos su cara. Gaara se encogió.

\- Lo siento -repitió otra vez casi sin voz, y su mano se acercó a la máscara, haciendo que la carne que ocultaba debajo ardiera. Aunque deseó apartarla de sí con un empujón, consiguió separarla con suavidad.

\- Ese, querida, es precisamente el problema.

* * *

¿Que lo sentía? Hinata frunció el ceño mientras veía a Lord Sabaku alejarse, el sombrero calado hasta las cejas y la capa oscura flotando a su espalda. Vaya si lo sentía. ¡Sentía que aquel hombre insufrible se hubiera presentado en su casa con aquella noticia, con su increíble proposición y su forma de marcharse después! Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que se perdió de vista.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata cerró de un portazo. Siempre había procurado evitar mostrar sus sentimientos, así como las emociones fuertes. No servían para nada, aparte de generar un abanico de sensaciones físicas bastante desagradables: palpitaciones, respiración agitada, estómago revuelto y dolor de cabeza.

Y en aquella última hora, Lord Sabaku había revuelto sus sentimientos hasta tal punto que no sabía cómo no se había dado la vuelta de dentro afuera. Desde el sótano le llegó el reconfortante aroma a pan de jengibre recién hecho y respiró hondo. La agitación comenzó a ceder, así que, decidida a quitarse cuanto antes de la cabeza a Lord Sabaku, siguió el rastro de aquel delicioso aroma hasta la cocina.

Allí, tal y como le sugería su olfato, descubrió dos grandes panes enfriándose sobre el mostrador. La cocinera, una mujer muy menuda, estaba peleándose con una fuente de barro que quería meter en el horno.

\- Déjeme ayudarla, Kurenai -se apresuró Hinata, y le quitó de las manos el considerable peso de la fuente-. ¿Qué hay para comer?

\- Asado de cordero y pudding de mantequilla - contestó Kurenai al cerrar la puerta del horno - Aún tardará un rato en estar listo - añadió, colocándose un par de mechones de cabello negro que se le habían escapado de la cofia.

\- ¿Te apetece un poco de pan de jengibre y un té para entretener mientras el estómago, niña?

Hinata asintió, imaginándose a Lord Sabaku enterrado bajo una montaña de panes de jengibre, pasteles de miel y tartas de limón. Sacó de la alacena platos y tazas mientras Kurenai le cortaba un trocito de pan caliente que habría bastado para alimentar a un trabajador del campo.

\- He oído decir que Lord Lucifer se ha aventurado a salir a plena luz del día para venir a verte - comentó Kurenai unos minutos después mientras servía el té - Le dije a Asuma que debería haber montado guardia en la puerta para asegurarse de que no te ocurría nada, y ese condenado viejo se ha echado a reír. No consiente que nadie hable mal del barón.

\- Pues no sé si alguna vez se podrá hablar bien de él - replicó sin poder evitarlo.

Mejor intentar un cambio de tema - ¡Cómo está este pan, Kurenai! Nada mejor para calmar mi apetito después de trabajar en el jardín.

Jamás admitiría, y mucho menos ante una chismosa como Kurenai, que no había sido el trabajo en el jardín sino aquella inesperada visita lo que la había empujado a bajar a la cocina.

\- ¿Y qué quería de ti Lord Lucifer? - preguntó la cocinera por encima del borde de su raza, sus ojillos brillantes de curiosidad.

\- No me gusta que lo llames así - protestó. Debería haberse imaginado que Kurenai no iba a renunciar tan alegremente a su curiosidad. En Northamptonshire no solían tener asuntos muy interesantes sobre los que chismorrear

\- Ese hombre resultó herido sirviendo a su país, y todos deberíamos compadecerlo, en lugar de prestar oídos a esas sandeces sobre demonios.

Nunca había podido reconciliar la imagen de nieto afectuoso del conde, o del oficial valiente e irónico que se mostraba en sus cartas con la siniestra reputación que Lord Sabaku había adquirido desde su retiro en Helmhurst. Y su encuentro de aquella tarde solo había servido para dejarla aún más perpleja.

\- No te parecerían sandeces si te lo hubieras encontrado de noche en un callejón - se estremeció la cocinera-. La señora Kurama jura que les ha echado una maldición en su pozo y a los Akimichi les han desaparecido dos cerdos sin dejar rastro. Hinata a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el té.

\- ¡Kurenai! No estarás acusando al heredero de un título nobiliario de robar cerdos como un vulgar ladrón... para no hablar de todo lo demás, claro.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo no digo ni que sí ni que no -dijo, y entornando los ojos añadió susurrando-:pero tengo entendido que se usa la sangre y las entrañas de los cerdos para sacrificios.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío, pero aun así, espetó - ¡Tonterías! Milord no sale de día, pero es porque la luz fuerte le molesta mucho en los ojos.

Kurenai tardó un momento en contestar.

\- Aún no me has dicho qué quería de ti.

Si no le decía algo, en menos de veinticuatro horas correría por todo el vecindario la noticia de que Lord Sabaku había ido a reclutarla para sus rituales o algo por el estilo. Aunque ella también había tenido la sensación de que aquel hombre poseía un lado oscuro, estaba convencida de que no podía ser tan malo como lo pintaban aquellos ignorantes cuchicheos.

\- Ah, ¿no te lo he dicho? -fingió sorprenderse - Milord ha venido a pedir mi mano.

Kurenai la miró con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y caer rodando sobre la mesa. Hinata intentó no reírse y tomó otro bocado. El suave dulzor del pastel estaba surtiendo el efecto habitual. O quizás habían sido las excesivas sospechas de Kurenai sobre Lord Sabaku lo que había hecho perder importancia a las suyas propias.

Fuera como fuese, Hinata se encontró mejor predispuesta hacia él.

\- ¡Dios bendito! -exclamó la cocinera-. ¿Y qué dijo cuando le contestaste que no? Oí que daba un portazo al, salir. No habrá maldecido Netherstowe, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquilízate, Kurenai - contestó antes de tomar el último bocado del dulce - Nada de maldiciones.

Kurenai respiró hondo.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que lo he rechazado? -preguntó Hinata dejándose llevar por un impulso perverso.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a casarte tú con un hombre así?

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no? - ¿estaba intentando convencer a Kurenai... o a sí misma? - No tengo tantos pretendientes como para poder elegir; no tengo un penique, y no soy ni muy lista, ni muy guapa. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad.

¿Por qué hablaba como si Lord Sabaku pretendiera de verdad casarse con ella?

\- ¿Que no eres guapa? ¿Pero alguna vez te has mirado en el espejo, criatura? Eres lo bastante inteligente para cualquier hombre, y tienes el corazón más grande del mundo. Si milady te hubiese llevado alguna vez a Londres o a Brighton, que es lo que debería hacer, tendrías toda una corte de caballeros tras de ti.

\- Eres demasiado parcial, Kurenai. Conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones - su tía y sus primas no habían dejado de repetírselas durante anos

\- Estoy segura de que hay montones de jóvenes dispuestas a tolerar las excentricidades de Lord Sabaku con tal de llegar a Helmhurst.

\- Estarán locas.

\- Pues yo creo que podría ser un marido casi ideal, con eso de que duerme la mayor parte del día y que se va de casa por las noches.

Pero mejor no tomarle el pelo a Kurenai, que era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido en su vida, mucho más que su tía. Sin embargo, siempre había sentido un impulso irrefrenable de defender a quien estuviera siendo atacado, aunque probablemente un poco de maledicencia no podía considerarse un ataque al poderoso Lord Sabaku.

\- No te asustes, Kurenai, que no lo he aceptado. De todos modos, no creo que le siga interesando. He debido ofenderlo al rechazarlo.

Es más: ¿qué sería lo que le había ofendido de tal modo para que se marchase así? Pero si solo le había preguntado si tendrían que besarse... ¿tan desagradable le parecería la posibilidad?

\- Bueno, pues ya está -concluyó Kurenai con un gesto de la mano. - Ni lo has aceptado, ni hay maldición. Cuéntamelo todo, anda.

Hinata casi no la oyó, perdida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás Lord Sabaku se había imaginado que era desagradable para ella besarlo, bien por su reputación o por sus heridas.

\- Tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente -dijo, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¡De eso nada! -exclamó Kurenai-. No querrás volver a ofenderlo, ¿verdad?

\- Volveré para la cena -le dijo cuando ya se alejaba.

\- ¡No cometas locuras porque te dé lástima! -le gritó Kurenai escaleras arriba-. ¡Eres demasiado blanda!

¿Demasiado blanda?, se preguntaba Hinata mientras recogía el sombrero y los guantes del salón. Desde luego, aquella tarde no había sido precisamente blanda con Lord Sabaku. Que ocultase sus heridas tras una fachada de fría ironía no significaba que fueran menos dolorosas ni que merecieran menos compasión que otros que las llevaban al descubierto. Ella, mejor que nadie, debía saberlo. Solo le quedaba conseguir que Lord Sabaku le diera una segunda oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

¡Maldito fuera su orgullo!, se decía Gaara al ver la esperanza brillar en los ojos de su abuelo.

\- Baki me ha dicho que has salido a montar esta tarde -dijo el conde, levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo - En dirección a Netherstowe.

Gaara miró al viejo mayordomo que aguardaba de pie detrás del sillón de su abuelo.

\- Muchos otros sitios quedan hacia el este, aparte de Netherstowe.

\- Cierto -el espectro de una sonrisa pasó por los labios del anciano-. Pero es allí donde has ido, ¿no?

\- ¿Y qué? -preguntó Gaara, volviéndose hacia uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca. Un grueso banco de nubes había avanzado desde el oeste, empañando el anterior brillo del sol

\- Puede que sintiera curiosidad por saber si la señorita Hyuga tenía algún parecido con el ideal con el que tanto me has dado la lata.

Y lo que había descubierto era que Hinata Hyuga se parecía demasiado al sol del que él se ocultaba... demasiado cálido y brillante para una criatura de la noche como él.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu veredicto, muchacho?

Tras el aparente desinterés de la pregunta, detectó una nota de ansiedad. Su intención era hacer algún comentario sin importancia sobre la joven, pero no pudo evitar murmurar:

\- No le hacías justicia.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó su abuelo, aunque Gaara sospechaba que lo había oído perfectamente.

Volviéndose hacia él y hablando en voz alta y exagerando la vocalización, contestó: - No esta mal, supongo, si es que tus gustos se inclinan hacia esa clase de mujeres.

\- ¿Y es que no es ese tu gusto? - preguntó el conde, cerrando el libro.

Gaara conocía demasiado bien al conde como para que la desilusión que ocultaba casi a la perfección tras sus patricias facciones le pasara desapercibida.

\- En el pasado, quizás sí - respondió, y al acercarse a su abuelo miró a Baki para indicarle que quería que los dejase solos.

\- Llámeme si necesita algo, milord - murmuró, y salió de la biblioteca.

Gaara se sentó en el escabel que había junto a la butaca favorita de su abuelo. ¿Cuántas horas de su juventud había pasado en aquel escabel, escuchando a su abuelo, mientras le leía en voz alta? Aquel pensamiento le provocó una punzada en el corazón. Pronto su abuelo habría desaparecido y él se quedaría solo en el mundo. Por elección propia, eso sí, pero solo.

\- Supongo que no vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas hasta que te lo cuente todo - suspiró -. La verdad es que he ido a Netherstowe para pedir la mano de tu encantadora señorita Hyuga.

Quizás, si le contaba lo ocurrido, purgándolo de algunas partes, conseguiría que su abuelo dejase de hacer de casamentera de una vez por todas y podría dedicarse a hacer todo lo que sí estuviera en sus manos para proporcionarle al conde los últimos meses de felicidad.

\- ¡Bien hecho, muchacho! Nunca te arrepentirás de la elección. Mi joven amiga es una rara joya.

Gaara no le dijo a su abuelo que ya se arrepentía de haber ido a hablar con ella, ya que su entrevista le había dejado un sabor agridulce, una sensación que él no se podía permitir.

\- Sin duda ha mejorado desde la última vez que la vi - sabía que debía aclararle a su abuelo la situación y que supiera que no lo había aceptado, pero no consiguió hacerlo abiertamente-. Antes se parecía a un conejo, con la cara tan redonda y aquellos dientes tan largos.

\- Unas criaturas encantadoras los conejos. Suaves y tímidos.

\- Pero no tan indefensos como parecen - Gaara había tenido uno cuando era pequeño - Saben arañar bien con las patas traseras si no los sujetas debidamente.

El conde sonrió.

\- Incluso las criaturas más débiles saben defenderse cuando se sienten acorraladas - tomó la mano de su nieto y le dio unas palmadas - Te ha rechazado, ¿eh? Bueno, no te preocupes, que yo tuve que pedírselo cuatro veces a tu abuela antes de que se cansara de decirme que no. Menos mal que los hombres de la familia Sabaku somos muy pacientes.

Gaara miró el retrato de su abuela que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Aunque no era lo que se dice una mujer hermosa, tenía una especie de aura que el artista había sabido capturar bien.

\- Pasaste tan poco tiempo con ella - murmuró Gaara - ¿Has deseado alguna vez haberte casado con una mujer de constitución más fuerte?

No sabía si su abuelo iba a contestar a una pregunta tan íntima. Nunca habían hablado de cosas así, y Gaara se sintió vagamente agradecido a Hinata Hyuga por haber abierto una puerta que antes estaba cerrada entre ellos dos.

\- Al principio - admitió el conde -, pero cada vez menos a medida que fueron pasando los años. Algunas personas se te cuelan en el corazón y su marcha deja un enorme vacío, pero siempre es preferible un corazón con agujeros que uno intacto... sin tocar.

Su abuelo lo hacía parecer muy sencillo, pero él sabía que no lo era. Cuándo el corazón de un hombre corría el peligro de llegar a ser sólo un montón de agujeros, ¿no se veía en la obligación de proteger lo poco que quedase sano?

\- En cuanto a la señorita Hyuga, abuelo...

Mejor decírselo sin más: admitir que había salido huyendo como un cobarde antes que darle a Hinata Hyuga la oportunidad de que lo rechazara una segunda vez. Pero antes de que pudiese continuar, alguien llamó discretamente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- La señorita Hyuga viene a verlos, milores.

El conde dejó a un lado el libro y se levantó algo tembloroso.

\- Hágala pasar inmediatamente, Baki. No es necesaria tanta ceremonia con esa joven después de todos estos años.

Hinata Hyuga entró en la biblioteca con el cabello algo revuelto por el viento, algo que le confería más atractivo en lugar de robárselo.

\- Espero que no le moleste que me presente de improviso, milord, pero es que el día de hoy parece estar lleno de visitas imprevistas.

Le tendió la mano y el conde se la acercó a los labios.

\- Lo único que más me complace aparte de recibir una visita anunciada de ti, querida Hinata, es recibirla por sorpresa.

Después de dedicarle al conde una deslumbrante sonrisa, la señorita Hyuga miró a Gaara brevemente. Así que sabía ocultar sus sentimientos, tal y como había dicho, ya que en sus ojos percibió el brillo de la compasión. Baki acercó una silla a la butaca del conde, y cuando ella le dio afablemente las gracias, el acartonado mayordomo sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Para sorpresa suya, Gaara sintió una especie de punzada en el estómago. No podía ser algo tan absurdo como envidia, ¿no?

\- Siéntate, querida - dijo el conde, señalando la silla que le había llevado el mayordomo - Pareces un poco cansada.

Hinata había hecho casi la mayor parte del camino desde Netherstowe corriendo, aunque había sido volver a ver a Gaara Sabaku lo que le había acelerado el ritmo de la respiración.

\- Gracias, milord - contestó al tiempo que el conde volvía a sentarse - Usted siempre tan atento.

Pero Lord Sabaku no volvió a sentarse en el escabel del que tan abruptamente se había levantado al verla entrar, sino que se distanció un poco con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, mirándola con una desconfianza que a duras penas conseguía disimular.

Estaba claro que su inesperada llegada lo había puesto en guardia, lo mismo que le había pasado a ella al verlo llegar a su casa, y olvidándose por un momento de su intención inicial de mostrarse compasiva, se preguntó qué tal le sentaría una dosis de su propia medicina. Quizás temiera que se viniese abajo y le revelara al conde su estado de salud. Pues si era así, la había subestimado. Pero lo que dijo a continuación la sacó de su error.

\- ¿Os dejo solos?

\- No... no se vaya, milord, por favor - contestó ella. Era evidente que su llegada había interrumpido un momento de intimidad con su abuelo. ¿Cuántos momentos más podrían tener así?

\- Claro que no - insistió el conde - No pensarás que la señorita Hyuga ha venido a cortejarme a mí, ¿verdad? Debería ser yo quien se retirara y os dejase un momento a solas - dijo, y se rió suavemente - Pero no pienso hacerlo.

Hinata intentó controlar el rubor que le tiñó las mejillas, pero no lo consiguió, y al mismo tiempo sintió una especie de vacío, preludio del que iba a sentir cuando su mejor amigo desapareciera.

\- La sutileza es para los jóvenes - continuó el conde - Vosotros tenéis tiempo, pero a mi edad uno debe ser franco si pretende conseguir sus fines - y señalando a Hinata con un dedo, le advirtió - Así que nada de andarte por las ramas con lo que te ha traído a Helmhurst, querida. Espero que no te molestes con mi nieto si te digo que me ha contado que ha ido a pedir tu mano.

\- ¡Abuelo! - bramó Lord Sabaku.

El conde desestimó la protesta de su nieto con un gesto de la mano.

\- Baki y yo le hemos arrancado la confesión a base de torturas, eso he de confesarlo.

Por alguna razón, la broma le llenó los ojos de lágrimas a Hinata. Quizás Lord Sabaku percibió su inquietud, porque acudió en su ayuda.

\- Por favor, abuelo, que estás avergonzando a la señorita Hyuga.

\- Es eso cierto, querida? - el conde parecía sorprendido y arrepentido - Si es así, perdóname como el viejo amigo que soy y lo tonto que estoy. Ya sabes que nunca haría nada que pudiera incomodarte.

Hinata tomó su mano. No estaba dispuesta a ensombrecer los últimos meses de su amigo en lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano.

\- Nunca he dudado de su bondad para conmigo, señor. Lo que pasa es que todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que Lord Sabaku supiera de mi existencia, y mucho menos que albergase algún... sentimiento hacia mí.

Miró a hurtadillas al barón y descubrió que él miraba hacia otro lado. Su aspecto parecía tan imperturbable como siempre, pero le recordó a Hinata la superficie del agua antes de empezar a hervir.

\- Confieso que de tu existencia he dado yo debida cuenta a mi nieto, querida - declaró el conde, que también parecía encantado de pinchar a su nieto.

\- Espero que no me haya alabado tanto que ahora Lord Sabaku descubra que ha colocado el listón demasiado alto.

\- Al contrario - declaró el conde, encantado - Me ha dicho que no te había hecho justicia.

\- ¡Vamos, abuelo! - exclamó de nuevo Lord Sabaku - Como sigas así, alguien tendrá que marcharse de esta habitación.

\- Tonterías. ¿Qué tiene de malo alabar a una joven que tanto lo merece? No me extraña que lo hayas rechazado, hija - añadió - Estoy seguro de que su petición ha tenido el romanticismo de una escritura de compraventa.

\- Ya basta - dijo su nieto, yéndose a la puerta - Os dejo para que podáis despellejarme a gusto.

Hinata se levantó de su silla para interponerse entre Gaara Sabaku y su vía de escape.

\- No se vaya, milord, por favor. Lo siento. No pretendíamos atormentarlo, de verdad.

\- Habla por ti, jovencita - intervino el conde, recostándose en su butaca - Llevo tomándole el pelo a mi nieto desde que era un comino, y nunca se lo había tomado a pecho hasta hoy, lo cual debe tener que ver con lo que sienta por ti - Hinata miró al conde fingiendo severidad.

\- Creo que será mejor que lo deje si no quiere que cambie de opinión sobre mí - y se volvió a Lord Sabaku para preguntar - ¿Cree que debemos castigar a su abuelo yéndonos a hablar en privado? El barón esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Le estaría bien empleado.

\- Por mí, podéis iros - contestó el conde, recuperando un libro de la mesita que tenía al lado - Pero os advierto que puedo enfadarme.

Estaba de broma, pero puesto que todo aquello se hacía por su bien, Hinata no quería privarlo de un solo momento de la representación.

\- En ese caso - dijo, dirigiéndose a Lord Sabaku - he venido para decirle que espero que no haya tomado mi indecisión por rechazo. Y a juzgar por lo que ha dicho su abuelo, ha sido así.

\- Y no puedo culparla por ello - respondió el barón - Mi abuelo tiene razón: lo he hecho mal y con demasiada precipitación. Le ruego... me disculpe.

\- ¿Significa eso que quiere retirar su ofrecimiento? - preguntó, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué prefería que contestase.

Pero antes de que Lord Sabaku pudiera hacerlo intervino el conde: - No, a menos que quiera que le tire este libro a la cabeza.

Quizás fueran las palabras de su abuelo las que empujaron al barón a mirarla fijamente con sus ojos verdes, como si quisiera preguntarle si iba a ser capaz de soportarlos así a los dos durante... el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Había dicho que su rostro era un libro abierto, y Hinata confió en que en aquella ocasión pudiese leer en él la respuesta, porque de pronto supo sin dudar cuál quería que fuese su respuesta.

\- Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie, señorita Hyuga - dijo, tendiéndole una mano - Y no solo por temor a que mi abuelo me abra la cabeza con su novela.

Cuando ella puso su mano en la de él, Lord Sabaku se inclinó para rozarla con los labios, y aquel casto gesto la hizo sentirse como si fuera una cacerola con el dulce syllabub*: espumoso y embriagador.

\- En ese caso, Lord Sabaku, acepto.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se llevó a los labios la mano del barón para sellar su acuerdo.

\- ¡Maravilloso! -exclamó aplaudiendo la encandilada audiencia.

Porque eso era todo: una representación para una audiencia muy especial. Durante las semanas que siguieran, debía tener mucho cuidado para no caer en la peligrosa ilusión de que Lord Lucifer era capaz de sentir algo por ella.

O ella por él.

La sensación que los labios de Hinata Hyuga había provocado al rozar con ellos el dorso de su mano había despertado en Gaara toda clase de provocativos y poco gratos recuerdos. En sus años de juventud, cuando su físico provocaba desmayos a las mujeres, se había dado todo un banquete de placeres que le franqueaba su riqueza, su título y su atractivo.

Pero desde la guerra y la desfiguración que también conseguía que las mujeres se desmayasen pero por motivos totalmente opuestos, se había impuesto la más absoluta castidad y con el mismo fervor que en otra época se dedicaba al libertinaje.

Y hasta aquel instante, Gaara Sabaku no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que echaba de menos los vacíos divertimentos de su juventud. Pero aquella encantadora prometida suya amenazaba con despertar aquella necesidad aletargada en su interior.

¡Demonio de mujer!

El conde extendió sus brazos hacia ellos.

\- ¡Esto se merece un brindis!

Gaara intentó no soltar la mano de la señorita Hyuga con demasiada presteza.

\- Dile a Baki que nos traiga una botella del mejor champaña que haya en la bodega – le ordenó su abuelo - O mejor aun: que suba dos o tres para que el servicio también pueda brindar por vuestra felicidad.

El evidente deleite de su abuelo acabó con las reservas que atacaban a Gaara. Tres meses pasarían demasiado rápido. Además, ¿qué valor tenía un regalo sin un poco de sacrificio?

\- No querrás que la cocinera se nos emborrache y eche a perder la cena, ¿no? - dijo al disponerse a cumplir el deseo del conde.

\- Si brindas media docena de veces, no te darás ni cuenta - contestó, y llamó a su lado a Hinata. Gaara dudó aún en la puerta de la biblioteca y la oyó preguntar a su abuelo

\- ¿Puedo llamarlo abuelo a partir de ahora?

El anciano la abrazó.

\- ¡Ninguna otra cosa podría hacerme tan feliz, niña querida!

Y al verlos así, una punzante ansiedad se apoderó de su estómago y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ir en busca del champaña.

Volvió a la biblioteca unos minutos más tarde para oír preguntar a su abuelo.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a fijar la fecha? Junio es siempre un buen mes para bodas.

¿Fijar una fecha? Gaara tuvo la sensación de que el suelo de madera se abría bajo sus pies, pero antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa que habría dejado al descubierto su engaño, la señorita Hyuga acudió en su rescate.

\- Será mejor que no hagamos planes hasta que mi tío vuelva del continente. Es más, ni siquiera debería haber aceptado la proposición de Lord Sabaku sin su permiso.

Gaara aplaudió en silencio su talento.

\- ¿El viejo Shimura? - protestó el conde, que era mayor que su vecino al menos dos décadas - ¡Tonterías!

\- Sé que no tendrán nada que objetar a que me case con su nieto, pero puede que prefieran... conservar sus privilegios.

\- Sí, ya - masculló el conde - En fin, como de todos modos vas a quedarte en el vecindario, será mejor que no ofendamos a tus parientes casándote en su ausencia.

Baki apareció entonces con una bandeja en la que llevaba tres copas altas de cristal y una botella de champaña. Gaara le dio las gracias y la descorchó. El conde levantó su copa hacia la señorita Hyuga.

\- Bebamos a la salud de la adquisición más hermosa que ha hecho la familia Sabaku desde hace años: mi querida Hinata. Espero que no te importe que te llame por tu nombre, puesto que tú vas a llamarme abuelo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Por Hinata - Gaara alzó la copa, y su nombre le picó en la lengua como el mejor champaña.

El conde tomó un sorbo y asintió.

\- Aunque estoy deseoso de veros casados, puede que no esté mal que paséis cierto tiempo comprometidos. Necesitáis algo de tiempo para conoceros antes de casaros.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera asentir, añadió el conde:

\- A pesar de que sé perfectamente por qué os habéis comprometido.

Gaara sintió que la mandíbula se le caía al mismo tiempo que su prometida se atragantaba con el champán.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

Sentir cómo el champán bajaba bailando por su garganta fue uno de los lujos más dulces que había experimentado Hinata en su vida, pero sentirlo subir, sentir el roce de sus inocentes burbujas garganta arriba hasta llegar a la nariz era harina de otro costal. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que esforzarse por respirar entre toses.

Consiguió no dejar caer la copa de champán hasta que una mano más firme se la arrebató. Un momento después, sintió unas suaves palmadas de Lord Sabaku en la espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

De haber podido contestar, le habría dicho que no tenía sentido hacerle preguntas a alguien que tosía de aquella manera, pero aun así, la preocupación manifiesta en su voz la tranquilizó lo suficiente para respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

\- ¡Pobrecita! – se compadeció el conde - Espero que no hayas pensado que me refería a que vuestro compromiso tenga raíces ocultas o siniestras. Lo que quería decir es que se que los dos lo hacéis para complacerme a mí, algo que por cierto habéis conseguido, os lo aseguro.

Hinata se sintió doblemente estúpida. Debería haberse imaginado que el conde no se refería a las tristes predicciones del médico. Una reacción así podía haberle hecho sospechar. Afortunadamente, toda una vida de práctica en subsanar meteduras de pata acudió en su rescate.

\- No ha tenido nada que ver con lo que usted ha dicho, Milord. Es que es la primera vez que bebo champán y las burbujas me han hecho cosquillas en la garganta.

\- ¿La primera vez? - el conde movió la cabeza - ¡Y Shimura presumiendo de ser un caballero!

La mano con que Lord Sabaku le había estado dando suaves palmadas quedó apoyada en su espalda un momento en lo que podía ser un gesto de felicitación por su ocurrente respuesta, pero la reacción que ella experimentó no tuvo nada de inocente.

Una energía potente y oscura se despertó en su interior y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y sus pensamientos vagaron empujados por la curiosidad hacia los misteriosos rituales del amor. Menos mal que esos pensamientos no se le vieron en la cara...

\- Tómalo a sorbos pequeños, querida - le aconsejó el conde.

Lord Sabaku fue a llenar de nuevo su copa y cuando volvió a llevársela, Hinata rozó deliberadamente su mano. ¿Sería posible que él sintiera también algo de aquella extraña fuerza que su contacto había desencadenado en ella?, se preguntó mirándolo a los ojos un instante. La voz del conde rompió el instante de intimidad.

\- Debería avergonzarme por haberme metido así en vuestras vidas - dijo, mirándolos a ambos con evidente satisfacción - pero no me avergüenzo de nada. Esa idea moderna de que las parejas se elijan me parece una locura. Estoy de acuerdo en que un joven pueda escoger pareja, pero siempre con la guía de sus mayores.

\- No necesitas predicar conmigo en ese sentido, abuelo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Lord Sabaku fue a apoyarse en el frontal de la chimenea e hizo su comentario con tal desenfado que Hinata se preguntó si no habría sido cosa de su imaginación aquella energía que había palpitado entre ellos.

\- Chico listo - comentó el conde - Pienso que ya que voy a tener que posponer la placentera ocupación de preparar la boda, al menos podemos celebrar debidamente vuestro compromiso.

\- Eso creía yo que era lo que estamos haciendo - contestó Lord Sabaku, alzando su copa casi intacta. Bien el conde no oyó su respuesta, bien decidió ignorarla.

\- ¡Un baile! - exclamó, y tomó un sorbo a la salud de su idea - Estos últimos años los he pasado casi recluido, rechazando invitaciones y sin salir a ninguna parte. Ya es más que hora de rectificar.

¿Un baile? ¿Por ella? En circunstancias más normales, la idea la hubiese atemorizado, pero en aquel momento le pareció perfecta. Quizás se debiera a la copa de champán que había vaciado con demasiada prisa, pero no le importó.

Un baile.

La palabra en sí conjuraba imágenes de cuento, puesto que carecía de experiencia de primera mano con que contrastar. Las invitaciones a sus primas Sakura y Ino nunca la habían incluido a ella. La tía Hester consideraba el baile en los salones locales muy por debajo de su posición social, así que no le permitía asistir.

A veces se celebraban fiestas en casa de sus tíos en las que se bailaba un poco, pero nada que ver con un baile de verdad celebrado en una maravillosa residencia cómo Helmhurst. Y siendo ella la invitada de honor.

\- ¿Un baile? - repitió Lord Sabaku y su tono de voz reventó la burbuja de sus ilusiones - ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, abuelo?

¡Vaya por Dios! Así que no se iba a divertir nada con aquella historia del compromiso...

Antes de que el conde pudiera contestar, intervino ella.

\- ¿Dónde están tus modales, Gaara Sabaku? Ese no es modo de hablarle a tu abuelo. ¿Y qué tiene de malo un baile, si me permites que te lo pregunte? Cualquiera diría que estamos hablando de una bacanal.

Pero se guardó de llamarlo por su apodo, o de sugerir que por su reputación debía haber asistido a más de una. ¿Y si Kurenai estaba en lo cierto sobre Lord Lucifer?, se preguntó al mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Y si de verdad era capaz de maldecir a la gente?

* * *

¡Dios bendito! Una copa de champán había bastado para que se emborrachara.

\- Hinata tiene razón, hijo - contestó el conde - En primer lugar, los modales que yo te he enseñado no son esos, y en segundo lugar, creo que este compromiso es la excusa perfecta para un poco de alegría.

Todos sus amigos... y enemigos invadiendo su santuario, mirándolo a la cara, murmurando sobre la desgracia que ocultaba su máscara. Pobre Sabaku. Qué pena. Con lo guapo que era... la estrella de la alta sociedad.

¿Y por qué no se le había ocurrido amputarle una pierna a modo de diversión? ¡Incluso su solícita prometida podría proporcionarle la sierra!

Hinata se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él con un gracioso pero peligroso balanceo.

\- Si celebrar nuestro compromiso con un baile puede hacer feliz a tu abuelo, ¿qué más razón necesitas? - sus enormes ojos y su sonrisa lo hipnotizaban de un modo imposible de resistir - Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era ese el objetivo de...

Tenía que hacerla callar antes de que lo descubriera todo. Quizás fuese porque había pensado más en besar a una mujer en aquellas últimas tres horas que en los últimos tres años, Gaara encontró un modo de hacer callar a su prometida que no despertaría las sospechas de su abuelo: tomó la mano de Hinata, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó como si de verdad lo sintiera.

¡Así aprendería a morderse la lengua!

Pues no se le había olvidado cómo se besaba a una mujer, descubrió aliviado. Lo que había olvidado, o había intentado olvidar, era qué se sentía, aunque aquel caso era un poco especial. El sabor a champán que había en su boca poseía un exquisito bouquet, con una dulzura y un cuerpo muy intensos, tanto que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas como si se hubiera bebido toda una botella.

Al final se separó tan a regañadientes como un alcohólico de su bebida favorita. El beso consiguió dejar a Hinata muda al menos temporalmente. Lo que no se había imaginado era que tuviese el mismo efecto en él. Mientras tanto, el conde siguió sentado de espaldas a ellos, disfrutando de su copa y haciéndose el sordo ante las libertades que la pareja pudiera estarse tomando.

\- ¿No... no se te ha ocurrido pensar - preguntó Gaara cuando por fin recuperó el don de la palabra - ... que podría preferir mantener nuestro compromiso en la intimidad?

Aunque se dirigía a su abuelo, le lanzó una mirada a Hinata con la que pretendía atravesar su aturdimiento. Cuanta más gente conociera su compromiso, más difícil resultaría romperlo cuando llegase el momento. No es que a él le importase demasiado, pero el escándalo podría dejar a Hinata sin la oportunidad de casarse después.

\- Intimidad es una cosa, hijo, pero esto raya casi en el furtivismo. Y supongo que no querrás desatar las murmuraciones dando a entender que te avergüenzas de que te relacionen con Hinata.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Gaara se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba la bandeja. Necesitaba otra copa de champán. Y tenía también que separarse de Hinata todo lo que pudiera.

\- Dudo que alguien pudiera llegar a pensar algo así solo porque no organices un baile. Todo el mundo sabe que vivo retirado.

\- Generando con ello toda clase de murmuraciones que dejarán manchado el nombre de nuestra familia durante generaciones - concluyó el conde - Y yo estoy deseoso de acabar de una vez por todas con tanta maledicencia. La celebración por todo lo alto de tu compromiso con una preciosa y dulce joven como Hinata rehabilitará tu reputación.

Para ser un viejo decrépito, su abuelo tenía una voluntad de hierro, pensó Gaara con una mezcla de admiración y fastidio. Así que no iba a conseguir hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera le hacía falta la cooperación de Hinata, que desde el otro lado de la estancia lo miraba con la precisión de una pieza de artillería.

No habría pensado ni por un momento que podría avergonzarse de casarse con una belleza como ella, ¿no?

Tomó un trago de champán. Le quedaba una última munición y de un poderoso calibre, particularmente apuntando al tierno corazón de Hinata.

\- ¿Ninguno de los dos os dais cuenta de lo que me estáis pidiendo? ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que supone para mí pasar una velada a la luz de los candelabros?

El rostro de ambos no necesitó de más explicaciones.

\- Lo siento, hijo - murmuró el conde - No había pensado en eso.

Su abuelo parecía tan desilusionado que Gaara deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Tal y como Hinata quería decir antes de que él se lo impidiera con el beso, el objetivo de aquella mentira era conseguir que los últimos meses del conde fuesen felices. Comparado con lo que ya había hecho, ¿qué era un bailecito?

\- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Hinata - ¿Y si no lo celebramos en la casa, a la luz de los candelabros? Helmhurst tiene uno de los jardines más encantadores del condado. ¿Y si lo hiciéramos fuera, a la luz de las estrellas?

Al mirarla, Gaara supo que estaba perdido.

\- ¡Magnífico! - palmoteó el conde como un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo - ¡Qué maravillosa idea, querida!

\- Es por el champán - contestó Hinata - ¿Y si fuera un baile de disfraces?

¿Un baile de disfraces? ¿Cómo oponerse a eso? Su apariencia no despertaría la curiosidad de nadie.

\- Si los dos estáis tan decididos - dijo, mirándolos - , supongo que tendré que rendirme. Celebraremos ese baile.

\- ¿En serio? - Hinata parecía a punto de abrazarlo entusiasmada, pero al final cambió de opinión y se limitó a tomar sus manos - ¡Gracias!

* * *

¿Sería el champán lo que la estaba volviendo tan osada?, se preguntó Hinata al soltar sus manos. Porque si él había pretendido con aquel inesperado beso castigarla por oponerse a él, o asustarla para que en el futuro se mostrara más obediente, se había equivocado, porque desde el momento en que la había dejado agarrada a la repisa de la chimenea para no desvanecerse, no había dejado de preguntarse cómo podría provocarlo y conseguir otro.

\- Sabía que terminarías cediendo, hijo - se alegró el conde.

\- Si algo aprendí durante el servicio con el general Wellington es a reconocer cuándo estoy desarmado.

\- Anda y no te quejes tanto, que lo pasarás en grande. Todos lo pasaremos bien.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y el conde hizo pasar a su mayordomo.

\- El servicio quiere agradecerles el champán y felicitar a Lord Sabaku y a la señorita Hyuga por la feliz noticia de su compromiso

Baki parecía haber participado de la invitación a juzgar solo por el brillo de sus ojos

– Chiyo quiere saber si Milady va a quedarse a cenar.

\- Desde luego - contestó el conde, y luego la miró a ella - Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad, querida? Así confeccionaremos la lista de invitados al baile.

Hinata sonrió a su amigo. Por nada del mundo empañaría la felicidad del poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero el champán le había soltado la lengua y erosionado su discreción natural. Mejor sería no quedarse y arriesgarse a una metedura de pata de la que Lord Sabaku no sería capaz de salvarla.

\- Ojalá pudiera - contestó -, pero le prometí a Kurenai que estaría en casa a la hora de cenar, y se preocuparía si no vuelvo. ¿Mañana por la noche, quizás? Ahora que voy a ser una de la familia, ¿puedo tomarme la libertad de invitarme yo misma a cenar?

\- A partir de ahora, todas las noches estará dispuesto un lugar en la mesa para ti - le aseguró el conde - Baki, ordene que dispongan el carruaje para que Lord Sabaku pueda llevar a la señorita Hyuga a Netherstowe.

\- No es necesario - contestó Hinata, que no estaba segura de poder confiar en sí misma si se quedaba a solas con Gaara Sabaku en el estado en que se encontraba - Llevo años yendo y viniendo a pie.

\- Pero nunca tan tarde como hoy. Además, parece cómo si fuera a llover.

Conocía lo bastante bien al conde para saber que no iba a conseguir que cambiara su decisión, al igual que tampoco habría renunciado al baile.

\- Está bien. Gracias - contestó, mirando brevemente a Lord Sabaku.

Aunque no había objetado nada y parecía simplemente resignado, Hinata sabía que no podía estar más complacido de lo que lo estaba ella con aquella disposición. Y el silencio que mantuvo mientras el conde y ella se despedían fue lo bastante elocuente. Con muda cortesía la acompañó a la puerta principal, donde los esperaba un carruaje de dos ruedas.

La distancia entre Helmhurst y Netherstowe era bastante más grande por carretera que a campo traviesa. Lord Sabaku parecía dispuesto a mantenerse en silencio durante todo el camino y apenas habían salido cuando la lluvia comenzó a caen. Unas nubes oscuras y cargadas de agua redujeron la luz a una claridad tolerable para el barón, pero angustiosa para ella.

Su buen humor, animado por el champán, se había oscurecido también, y el rostro de expresión pétrea de Lord Sabaku junto a su silencio era un reproche más efectivo que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber pronunciado. En la casa de Lord Shimura, el enfado solía expresarse en silencio.

Hinata solía escapar a esas situaciones visitando la despensa de Kurenai en busca de dulces, pero en aquel pequeño coche no había donde esconderse y mucho menos algo comestible que pudiera consolarla. La tempestad fue creciendo en su interior hasta que no pudo contenerla.

\- ¡Vamos, diga de una vez lo que está pensando!

Su repentino estallido asustó al caballo, que piafó agitando la melena. Pero Gaara Sabaku no apartó la mirada del camino. - No tengo la menor idea de a qué se refiere, señorita Hyuga. Sabía que no debía seguir, pero estaba experimentando tal desahogo que no pudo contenerse.

\- Si espera que me lo crea, es porque debe considerarme insufriblemente estúpida, aparte de todo lo demás.

\- ¿Todo lo demás?

\- Sí... molesta, inestable y... ¡ y tan desagradable de besar como ese caballo!

Su perfil seguía vuelto hacia el camino, pero vio que su mejilla se tensaba. ¿Estaría conteniendo una sonrisa? Lord Sabaku tiró de las riendas y el carruaje se detuvo al pie de una colina. Luego se volvió hacia ella y a Hinata dejaron de parecerle ridículos los temores de Kurenai acerca de Lord Lucifer

\- Muy bien, señorita Hyuga. Puesto que exige saber lo que estoy pensando y parece decidida a atribuirme determinadas opiniones, estoy dispuesto a poner las cosas en claro entre nosotros.

Hinata se preparó. Lord Sabaku parecía tan severo. Quizás pensase peor de ella de lo que se temía. ¿Habría suficientes rollitos de canela en el mundo con que calmar sus magullados sentimientos después de haber escuchado la verdad de labios de Milord?

\- Creo que es tan metomentodo como mi abuelo. Eso sí, con su propio estilo. Y temo que entre él y usted os aprovechéis de esta situación para cambiar una reputación que yo prefiero que continúe tal y como está. Eso para no hablar de poner patas arriba una vida que a mí me satisface como es.

Comparado con lo que se esperaba, casi parecía una alabanza. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero él levantó una mano.

\- Me ha pedido que le diga lo que pienso, así que le ruego que tenga la cortesía de escucharme.

Así que había más...

\- Creo que en el futuro sería mejor que evitase el champán, a menos que desee cometer una indiscreción. Y por último, aunque nunca he rozado mis labios con los de un caballo, puedo decir con cierta autoridad que los suyos son preferibles a los del animal.

Tan repentinamente como había detenido el carruaje, hizo chasquear las riendas y volvió a concentrarse en la conducción. Hinata siguió sentada a su lado, preparada para recibir un golpe que no llegó. Pero quizás fuesen sus palabras, o los efectos aún del champán los que la empujaron a decir:

\- Ha besado usted a muchas mujeres, ¿verdad?

\- En el pasado - contestó él tras un momento - Está bien: siento haberla besado, pero no porque lo haya encontrado desagradable. ¿Podemos ya hablar de otra cosa?

¿Quería decir que lo había encontrado agradable... tan agradable quizás como ella? Tomaron la larga recta que acababa en Netherstowe, y antes de qué a Hinata se le ocurriera otro tema de conversación, llegaban a la puerta principal. Lord Sabaku descendió del carruaje y acudió a ayudarla. A pesar de la lluvia, los dos se quedaron un instante más de lo necesario despidiéndose, las manos unidas. Hinata miró al barón, intentando penetrar en los misterios de la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

\- Si alguna vez cree necesitar volver a besarme... no me importará.

Una luz intensa brilló en sus pupilas, tan intensa como un rayo que surcase el cielo negro de una tormenta.

\- Esperemos que esa necesidad nunca vuelva a suscitarse.

Hinata no habría podido sentirse más avergonzada ni aunque la hubiese escupido a la cara, y soltando su mano, entró corriendo a su casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¿Había pensado que le pedía algo que él no podía darle? Porque nada más lejos de su intención... ¿verdad?

Ojalá pudiera estar segura.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

\- ¿Qué quiere usted de mí? - preguntó Neji Hyuga intentando distinguir en aquella habitación tan poco iluminada el rostro del caballero que tenía delante - ¿Y quién es usted?

¿No era la misma pregunta que le había hecho la hermana de aquel muchacho el día anterior en Netherstowe? Sus emociones habían sido vapuleadas de tal modo desde entonces que tenía la impresión de que había pasado mucho más tiempo.

\- Lord Sabaku de Helmhurst - se presentó - un vecino de tu tío.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par. Era un muchacho de buena figura, alto para su edad y con el mismo cabello obscuro que su hermana.

\- ¿Qué le trae a mi escuela, señor? No le habrá ocurrido nada malo a Hinata, ¿verdad?

No parecía la clase de calamidad que el joven Hyuga se esperaba, quizás.

\- Tu hermana está perfectamente bien, pero ha ocurrido algo en beneficio de ella y también en el tuyo, espero - como siempre, Gaara escogía con cuidado sus palabras. No quería hablar de matrimonio cuando en realidad no era su intención que llegase a celebrarse - Hinata y yo nos prometimos ayer.

\- Debe estar de broma...

Era evidente que el joven no pretendía dar voz a sus pensamientos, pero la sorpresa de la noticia lo había desconcertado. Tenía que aprender a controlar su lengua si quería llegar a alguna parte en el ejército.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar tal cosa?

\- Yo... es que... - el pobre intentaba remediar su metedura de pata - No sabía que Hinata y usted se conocieran tan... bien.

\- Tu hermana lleva años visitando a mi abuelo.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca me ha comentado que se encontrara con usted en Helmhurst.

\- ¿Es que tu hermana te habla de todos sus conocidos? - espetó. El joven consideró un momento la pregunta.

\- Es evidente que no.

\- Bien. El caso es que tu hermana y yo estamos prometidos. Puedes confirmarlo con ella cuando gustes.

El joven volvió la cabeza, como si algo en el estudio abarrotado de libros de su casero le hubiese llamado la atención. La verdad era que su mirada directa había incomodado a Gaara, y había intentado desviarla del mismo modo que protegía su ojo dañado de la luz directa del sol.

\- Este trimestre será el último que pases aquí - continuó - Tengo entendido que quieres unirte al regimiento de tu padre.

\- El Vigésimo segundo Regimiento Ligero de Dragones, señor. Ojalá pudiera convencer a mi tío de que me consiguiera un destino - continuó, y el entusiasmo que le producía el tema le hizo olvidarse del compromiso de su hermana y de la desconfianza que le inspiraba Lord Sabaku - Pero me temo que se inclina más por que me vaya a la ciudad.

Neji Hyuga arrugó la nariz como si estuviese oliendo las cloacas del East End de á no le recordase tanto a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad.

\- Preferirías estar en India montando a caballo, jugando al polo y tomando copas, ¿no?

\- Sé que eso no es todo, señor - contestó, a pesar de que su rostro irradiaba entusiasmo por la vida castrense - Mi padre murió en Laswaree cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Aún recuerdo lo espléndido que estaba con su informe y cómo me subía a la silla de su caballo para que aprendiera a montar.

Gaara le envidió los recuerdos que guardaba de su padre.

\- Me hago cargo de tus deseos de seguir la huella de tu padre. Cuando yo era joven, deseaba hacer lo mismo. Pero ahora pienso que, de haber vivido nuestros padres, habrían deseado que tomásemos otros caminos - añadió sin darse cuenta. ¿Cuántas viudas de oficiales, desesperadas por santificar su pérdida, empujaban a sus hijos varones a enrolarse en el ejército? Su madre así lo había hecho - Quizás la señora Hyuga también - Es igual contestó el muchacho - Nunca he deseado otra cosa más que ser soldado.

\- En ese caso... - Gaara ahogó una punzada de culpabilidad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer - estoy dispuesto a comprarte un destino, si lo deseas.

\- ¡No!

Aquel repentino cambio de opinión lo pilló desprevenido.

\- ¿Pero no acabas de decir que...

\- He dicho que deseaba unirme al regimiento de mi padre - el deseo palpitaba en los cándidos ojos de Neji Hyuga, tan parecidos a los de su hermana

\- Pero no he dicho que estuviera dispuesto a vender a mi hermana para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Vender a... - fue como si hubiera sentido la picazón del cuero de un guante en la cara - ¡Ese comentario muestra una grave carencia de sutileza, joven!

\- Con sutilezas o sin ellas, esa es la razón de que Hinata haya accedido a casarse con usted, ¿no? - el muchacho dio un paso hacia él; era obvio que estaba asustado, pero no quería dejarse intimidar - Para que usted haga esto por mí.

Gaara clavó sus ojos en los del joven. Su orgullo se había desatado ante la sugerencia de que ninguna mujer se casaría con él a menos que pudiera ganar fortuna con ello, aunque eso ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo antes. Pero al parecer no había conseguir endurecerse lo suficiente antes de que llegase el día en que alguien le arrojase ese comentario a la cara.

\- Tu hermana siente una gran preocupación por tu bienestar, muchacho, pero estás subestimando su buen juicio y su integridad. Fueran cuales fuesen las razones que la movieron a aceptarme, rechazó mi ofrecimiento de comprarte un destino. Fui yo quien insistió. Aunque si lo que prefieres es trabajar como empleado en cualquier tugurio de la ciudad, tú decides.

\- ¡No! - volvió a exclamar Neji, aunque en aquella ocasión con menos indignación y más desesperación - Puede que... que me haya precipitado. No quiero que Hinata se sienta obligada a hacer algo por mí. Si usted tuviese hermanas, lo comprendería.

\- Y lo comprendo. Esa actitud habla en tu favor.

Había conocido a muchos hombres dispuestos a sacrificar la felicidad de sus hermanas o de sus hijas en su propio provecho.

\- Si Hinata siente algo por usted y usted por ella, me alegro de que le haya hecho esa honorable proposición - declaró el muchacho con una franca sonrisa, al tiempo que le tendía la mano - Siempre he deseado tener un hermano.

Y Gaara también. Sin embargo, tuvo sus dudas a la hora de estrecharle la mano. No sentía nada especial por Hinata Hyuga, a pesar de no haber dejado de pensar en ella las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y ella tampoco sentía nada por él, a pesar del caritativo ofrecimiento de recibir sus besos para convencer al conde de su mutua devoción. No le había hecho a la señorita Hyuga la honorable proposición que creía su hermano.

Y, de haberlo hecho; ella nunca lo habría aceptado. Pero aquel no era momento para dejarse llevar por los escrúpulos de conciencia, de modo que estrechó la mano de Neji.

\- Entonces, sentémonos y charlemos de ese destino.

El chico tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- Supongo que no puede hacer ningún mal hablar de ello.

Gaara Sabaku reconoció el tono de la rendición. Por el momento, su campaña avanzaba según lo previsto, a excepción de un pequeño detalle: la inconveniente fascinación que empezaba a sentir por Hinata Hyuga. Si no tenía cuidado, su preciosa prometida podía empezar a ejercer una influencia no deseada sobre él.

* * *

Por primera vez en sus frecuentes visitas a Helmhurst, Hinata se sentía extrañamente alerta. Miró a su alrededor, hacia la amplia galería del piso superior intentando ver alguna puerta entreabierta o a alguien escondido tras una estatua. Aguzó el oído intentando percibir el ruido de unas pisadas o el chirrido de algún gozne.

¡Qué tontería! En pleno día, con un radiante sol de primavera colándose por los altos ventanales no corría peligro de encontrarse con Gaara Sabaku. Que el día anterior se hubiese aventurado a salir plena luz del día no significaba que fuese a renunciar a sus costumbres. En los tres años que hacia que había vuelto de la guerra, solo lo había visto, y a cierta distancia, en un par de ocasiones.

Seguramente estaría durmiendo. Y mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, se entretuvo en imaginar si Lord Lucifer dormiría con camisa o desnudo bajo las sábanas.

\- ¡Por fin llegas, querida! - exclamó el conde al verla entrar - Empezaba a temer que hubieras cambiado de opinión respecto a casarte con mi nieto y que me hubieses dejado abandonado a mí.

\- Eso, nunca - protestó Hinata - Es que me he dormido, nada más.

Como consecuencia de haberse pasado la noche dándole vueltas y más vueltas a si hacía bien o no aceptando la proposición de Lord Sabaku. Solo el hecho de que si se echaba atrás tan pronto pudiera percutir en sus visitas a Helmhurst la había convenido de seguir adelante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos hoy? - preguntó sonriendo - ¿Leemos? ¿Jugamos al ajedrez? ¿O prefiere que le escriba alguna carta?

\- No, nada de eso - el conde se apoyó en los brazos del sillón y se levantó con esfuerzo - ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado? Tenernos un baile que planear.

\- Ah, el baile. Por supuesto.

Hinata le ofreció la muleta que necesitaba para caminar y su brazo para que se apoyara en él mientras intentaba conciliar el entusiasmo que el proyecto del baile le había suscitado en un principio... quizás influido por el champán. El conde echó a andar hacia la biblioteca con el paso más firme que nunca.

\- Hace una mañana estupenda para salir a dar un paseo por los jardines y hablar de nuestros planes.

El sol, el aire fresco y el ejercicio suave le sentarían bien. Su apetito mejoraría y dormiría más profundamente. Y hacer planes para el baile lo mantendría ocupado sin agotarlo.

El entusiasmo del conde por el emparejamiento de su nieto y ella estaba demostrando ser un magnífico tónico. ¿Podría serlo hasta el punto de extender el negro plazo dado por los médicos?

\- ¿Lord Sabaku no va a unirse a nosotros? - preguntó intentando no darle importancia y mirando brevemente escaleras arriba.

El mayordomo del conde apareció en la puerta con el anticuado sombrero de tres puntas de su amo en la mano.

\- No - contestó el conde, colocándoselo - Hace tiempo que se ha marchado.

¿Marchado? ¿Adónde y por cuánto tiempo? Saberlo ausente debería haberla aliviado, pero lo que sintió fue desilusión, y aunque sabía que si mostraba interés por conocer su paradero el conde se sentiría complacido, no preguntó nada.

\- Se marchó mucho antes de que yo me levantara - le explicó él sin que tuviera que preguntar - No ha dejado dicho adónde iba, pero puesto que no se ha llevado equipaje, supongo que volverá esta noche.

Tomaron la amplia vereda de piedra rojiza que discurría por los jardines de Helmhurst rodeada de un vívido tapiz de flores.

\- La verdad es que no me importa adónde haya ido, pero lo importante es que lo haya hecho. A mí me gusta ser un viejo eremita, pero él es demasiado joven para encerrarse. Necesita alguien o algo que le haga salir - apretó cariñosamente el brazo de Hinata - Y tú estás siendo ese alguien, querida. Tal y como yo esperaba.

Hinata miró hacia otro lado como si quisiera contemplar la belleza de otra parte del jardín aunque en realidad quería ocultar el rubor que las palabras del conde le habían provocado.

\- Ojalá pudiera atribuirme el mérito de esa ausencia, abuelo - cuánto le gustaba poder llamarlo así - pero dudo que yo haya tenido algo que ver.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberlo sacado de casa? Ayer, por primera vez desde hace tres años, mi nieto se aventuró a salir a plena luz del día y volvió a casa comprometido contigo. Hoy ha vuelto a salir, y por lógica debe tener relación contigo.

\- Quizás.

Mejor que pensara que la salida de Lord Sabaku tenía que ver con ella que con una nueva consulta a los médicos de su abuelo. El conde suspiró.

\- A pesar de todo, tengo que decirte que no estoy tan ciego ni soy tan tonto como para creer que mi nieto y tú os queréis, pero sé que llegaréis a hacerlo con tiempo.

Hinata no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. La garganta se le estaba llenando de lágrimas. Afortunadamente el conde malinterpretó su reacción.

\- No creas que te culpo por haber aceptado su proposición, querida. Una mujer debe pensar en su futuro, a pesar de la importancia que se le da en estos días a lo sentimental.

\- ¡Yo no tengo designio alguno sobre el futuro de su nieto!

Menos mal que eso sí que podía decirlo con la conciencia tranquila.

\- Por supuesto que no, querida. Pero al menos tienes el buen juicio de no considerar en su contra su cómoda posición económica. Como te dije anoche, sé que le aceptaste por la misma razón por la que él te lo pidió: para complacer a un viejo que os adora a los dos.

Al final iba a conseguir que se echase a lloran.

\- ¿Tan mala razón es esa?

\- La mejor del mundo, en mi opinión - contestó él con una sonrisa - Pero prométeme que dejarás el corazón abierto para algo más, ¿eh?

\- Lo intentaré - contestó- si Lord Sabaku me lo permite - añadió sin querer.

\- Lo que una dama haga con su corazón es solo asunto suyo - sentenció, y echó a andar de nuevo con determinación.

Tenía que conseguir un cambio de tema. Hablar del baile lo distraería. Pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, el conde continuó:

\- Puede que no sea fácil, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes. A pesar de su fortuna y de su título, el pobre no lo ha tenido nada fácil en la vida. Para empezar, tuvo que criarse con un viejo malhumorado y seco como yo.

\- Usted sabe que eso no es cierto. Además, su nieto lo quiere más que a nadie en el mundo, más incluso de lo que muchos hijos quieren a sus padres.

El conde pareció complacido y triste a un tiempo.

\- Puede que tengas razón, aunque es más mérito suyo que mío. Por ejemplo, debería haber cuidado más su educación religiosa, aunque supongo que no te creerás todas esas tonterías que se dicen por ahí sobre que mi nieto realiza prácticas sacrílegas, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! - contestó con más vehemencia de la que sentía en el fondo. El conde alzó su bastón para señalar una pequeña colina en el lado este.

\- Creo que es allí adonde va muchas noches después de cenar y de que yo me haya retirado a dormir.

Hinata miró la colina. Era la que habían bordeado la noche anterior de vuelta a su casa.

\- ¿Y... alguna vez le ha preguntado qué hace allí?

El conde bajó su bastón hasta que éste quedó en un ángulo desanimado.

\- Nunca. No estoy seguro de poder digerir su respuesta. Y él nunca me ha hablado de ello.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y Hinata tuvo la sensación de que la colina proyectaba una sombra invisible sobre el jardín. Al final fue el conde quien volvió a hablar.

\- Tampoco me ha hablado nunca de lo que ocurrió en Waterloo. Las cosas siempre han sido así. Los dos nos queremos mucho a nuestra manera, pero hay muchas cosas que se quedan por decir entre nosotros.

Hinata lo comprendía quizás mejor de lo que el conde se imaginaba. Había algo en Lord Sabaku que impedía a los demás invadir su intimidad. No estaría sugiriendo su abuelo que intentase hacerse su confidente, ¿verdad? Con tan solo pensarlo, su corazón sé aceleró. Al igual que él, ella tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para oír lo que pudiese tener que decir.

\- En fin... esta no es conversación para un día como este - se reprendió el conde - Tenemos un baile que preparar, ¿recuerdas?

Aquellas palabras fueron para ella como un tazón de chocolate caliente en la cocina de Kurenai al final del día.

\- Desde luego - miró a su alrededor - ¿De verdad es posible celebrarlo aquí fuera? Cuando lo propuse, había bebido demasiado champán.

\- Achispada o sobria, fue una sugerencia excelente, querida.

Habían llegado a un punto en que el camino se dividía en dos y tomaron la senda del sur.

\- ¿Qué salón de baile hay en el mundo que pueda compararse con este? - levantó su bastón y señaló en torno.

Hinata había tomado aquel camino muchas veces. Unos años antes, cuando la salud del conde no se había debilitado, los dos solían pasear y jugar allí las tardes de verano, y al contemplarlo en aquel momento bajo un prisma distinto, tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que era el mejor lugar.

La amplia terraza con su suelo de losetas de barro sería una zona ideal para bailar, mientras que el césped, plano como un plato, podría servir para distribuir mesas y sillas. Y en cuanto a los árboles ornamentales que lo rodeaban...

El conde los señaló.

\- ¿Qué te parece si colgásemos pequeñas linternas de latón de los árboles?

\- Como si fuesen luciérnagas... ¡maravilloso!

Disfrutaron de un agradable paseo que aprovecharon para decidir dónde se colocarían los músicos y dónde el bufé de la cena. Estudiaron detenidamente la lista de invitados, aunque la mayoría de los nombres que mencionaba el conde ella solo los conocía de oídas, y se alegró de haber sugerido lo del baile de disfraces, ya que todos aquellos invitados ilustres la intimidarían menos de ese modo.

Incluso ella misma podía fingir ser otra persona y no una solterona campestre que vivía de la caridad de sus parientes. Aquel pensamiento la unió en cierto modo a Lord Sabaku, para quien todos los días debían ser un baile de máscaras... aunque no tan agradable como el que estaban organizando.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis

Gaara Sabaku alzó el brazo para proteger su ojo maltrecho del brillo del sol, y con la otra mano descorrió el pesado cortinaje que cubría la ventana de su coche. Ver la aguja de St. 0w en, que tan familiar era para él, le hizo suspirar de satisfacción y dejar caer la cortina.

Pronto estaría en casa, y aquel día brillante y despejado dejaría paso a una noche clara... perfecta para sus propósitos.

Gaara bostezó. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas se había aventurado a salir al mundo a la luz del día y luego dormir por la noche, y tras tres años de hacer lo contrario, se sentía extraño. Dormía peor por las noches, cuando un silencio sobrenatural se apoderaba de Helmhurst. Los sonidos ahogados del día, sirvientes yendo y viniendo, voces distantes, le ayudaban a conciliar un sueño placentero y sin pesadillas que nunca había creído poder conseguir después de Waterloo.

Sin embargo, en los meses venideros tendría que mantener alteradas sus costumbres para disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que le quedaba a su abuelo, y pensar en los cientos de horas que había desperdiciado en los años anteriores le produjo cierto resentimiento. Mientras que él dormía a oscuras en sus habitaciones, Hinata Hyuga disfrutaba de la compañía de su abuelo.

Hubiera querido culparla a ella de usurpar su lugar, pero su honor se lo impedía. No hubiera sido justo. La señorita Hyuga se había limitado a aprovechar lo que él había desperdiciado. Es más, sería ella quien podría sentirse molesta porque hubiese interrumpido sus encuentros vespertinos con el conde.

Pero también ella tendría que acostumbrarse al nuevo orden de cosas, se dijo cuando el carruaje aminoraba la marcha. Todos tendrían que hacerlo. Un instante después, el coche se detenía frente a la puerta de Helmhurst. Tiró del ala de su sombrero y alzó el brazo para, en unos cuantos pasos, ganar la relativa oscuridad de la casa.

Un criado esperaba que le entregase la capa y el sombrero.

\- ¿Y mi abuelo?

\- Creo que está en la biblioteca, Milord.

Gaara dio unos pasos hacia la galería este, pero se detuvo.

\- ¿Sigue con él la señorita Hyuga?

\- Eso creo, señor.

¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta? La presencia de la joven no iba a impedirle ver a su abuelo. Quizás fuese un resto de su vida castrense, cuando siempre quería saber por anticipado qué lo esperaba y hacia dónde debía partir. El nivel de luz en la galería este era casi soportable a aquella hora de la tarde. Estaba deseando que pasara el verano y empezasen a acortarse las horas de luz, lo cual le proporcionaba mayor libertad de movimientos.

Entró en la biblioteca y oyó a su abuelo decir:

\- Fíjate, mi querida Hinata: el hijo pródigo ha vuelto, tal y como yo había vaticinado. Espero que hayas tenido un viaje agradable, muchacho.

El conde jamás le preguntaría dónde había estado. Durante tres años, ni una sola vez había querido saber adónde iba por las noches.

\- No ha sido un viaje de placer - contestó, dirigiéndose a una mesa redonda y alta dispuesta al lado de la chimenea, en la que había unas botellas talladas y varios vasos de magnifico cristal -, pero el asunto se ha arreglado de un modo satisfactorio. El viaje ha sido rápido y sin incidentes. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, se sirvió una buena copa de coñac. Con un poco de suerte, le calmaría el dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Te sirvo una copa, abuelo? ¿Señorita Hyuga?

¿Cómo se le ocurría ofrecerle una copa? Teniendo en cuenta cómo le había sentado un sorbo de champán, cualquiera sabía lo que podría hacer con ella una copa de buen coñac.

\- Más tarde quizás hijo - contestó el conde.

\- Yo tampoco deseo tomar nada. Gracias Lord Sabaku.

La frialdad de la respuesta de ella lo obligó a mirarla. ¿Estaría pensando que quería quizás que el alcohol le soltase la lengua y tener así la excusa perfecta para volver a besarla? ¿Y qué si así fuese? Ella misma había declarado que no le importaría que la besase de vez en cuando, siempre que hubiera necesidad...

\- ¿Querría ser testigo de una apuesta entre su abuelo y yo, Lord Sabaku?

\- ¿Una apuesta? - Gaara tomó un sorbo de coñac - No sabía que fueses jugador, abuelo.

\- De vez en cuando hay que correr riesgos, hijo. Si no la vida se vuelve muy aburrida - contestó el conde, mirando a su nieto y a Hinata con una sonrisa indulgente, como si fueran niños cuyas travesuras lo divirtieran - Si gano, Hinata me hará el honor de permitirme comprarle el disfraz para el baile.

La cara que puso ella le indicó que era la primera vez que oía tal cosa.

\- ¡Yo no me he comprometido a tal cosa! - el conde se echó a reír.

\- Pero lo harás, ¿verdad? Además, si tan segura estás de ganar, ¿qué importa lo que apuestes? - Hinata miró a Gaara.

\- Está bien. ¿Y cuál será mi premio cuando gane?

\- Tú dirás - contestó el conde.

Hinata frunció el ceño, pensando, y Gaara vio los cambios en su expresión al considerar y descartar después varias opciones. Recordó entonces algo que ella le había dicho cuando él pretendía proponerle su compromiso: mi situación es modesta, pero tengo pocas necesidades. Era envidiable tal resignación.

\- Vamos - la animó el conde - Debe haber algo que desees y que esté en mi mano ofrecerte.

Por fin dejó de fruncir el ceño y su sonrisa fue tan brillante que Gaara se encogió.

\- Una libra de dulce de cebada de la pastelería de Rugby...

De haberlo sabido, él mismo podría haberle llevado un poco. Era la clase de cosa que un prometido debía hacer por su prometida. Y tal gesto le habría encantado a su abuelo.

\- ¡Hecho! - exclamó el conde, dando una palmada en el brazo de su sillón.

\- Y... - añadió la señorita Hyuga en un tono significativo.

\- ¿Y? - enarcó las pobladas cejas el conde.

\- Usted y Lord Sabaku me acompañarán a la iglesia el domingo - en el silencio que respondió a su propuesta, añadió - al servicio de la mañana o al de la tarde, el que prefieran. El cristal emplomado de las ventanas suaviza la luz, aun en días de sol. Me gustaría presentarles a nuestro nuevo vicario. Es un hombre joven, pero un gran predicador.

\- Aceptamos - declaró el conde sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Abuelo... - intentó protestar Gaara, pero el conde pasó por encima de sus objeciones con una mirada de fingida severidad, así que el nieto se rindió.

\- Está bien - suspiró tras otro trago de coñac - ¿Y cuál es la apuesta?

La señorita Hyuga intercambió una mirada con el conde.

\- Su abuelo y yo no estamos de acuerdo en la razón que le ha hecho salir de casa hoy.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Hinata asintió.

\- Él piensa que ha tenido que ver conmigo, y yo no. ¿Quién de nosotros está en lo cierto?

Gaara no quería desilusionarla, aunque tampoco le hacia la más mínima gracia tener que presentarse en la iglesia.

\- Mi abuelo tiene razón: he ido a ver a su hermano a la escuela para hablar con él sobre la posibilidad de comprarle el destino que desea.

\- ¡Espléndido! - exclamó el abuelo, y Gaara no supo si se refería al destino para Neji Hyuga o al hecho de que hubiese ganado la apuesta.

Apartó la mirada del coñac y vio que su prometida se acercaba. Llevaba un vestido de color crema con un estampado dorado y marrón que la favorecía tanto por el color de su piel como por el de los ojos, y tenía el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza.

Al verla pasar junto al sillón de su abuelo, deseó que se tropezara con el bastón y así poder él volver a tenerla en los brazos. Pero aquella tarde, Hinata Hyuga parecía gozar de un perfecto equilibrio.

\- Ya le dije que no era necesario, Lord Sabaku

Asaltado por unas sensaciones tan intensas e ingobernables que parecían pertenecer a otra persona, Gaara tardó un momento en comprender sus palabras.

\- Y yo ya le dije que insistía en hacerlo. He de decir que, a juzgar por lo poco que lo he visto hoy, el futuro de su hermano sería muy triste como empleado.

\- Tío Shimura también se dará cuenta de ello, llegado el momento.

La firmeza de su tono le sugirió que aunque no deseaba inquietar a su abuelo con una discusión, el asunto no estaba zanjado. Gaara bajó el tono hasta que apenas fue un murmullo.

\- ¿Preferiría estar supeditada al marido de su tía que a mí?

\- Yo... supongo que... estoy acostumbrada a estar supeditada a la familia de mi madre.

Aunque a Gaara le parecía poco probable que su abuelo hubiese oído aquellas frases, le oyó decir:

\- Déjale que se salga con la suya, Hinata. Es el deber de un caballero hacer todo lo que esté en su mano por la familia de su esposa, y mi nieto andaría en boca de todos si no lo hiciera. Tú no querrás eso, ¿verdad, hija?

\- Supongo que no - contestó al cabo de un instante y, volviéndose de nuevo a Gaara, añadió - muy bien, Lord Sabaku. Estoy en deuda con usted.

Gaara presintió algo muy sugerente en aquellas palabras, aunque seguramente no fuese aquella su intención. Y además, sino se andaba con cuidado, podía despertarse un buen día y descubrir que era él quien estaba a su merced.

\- Sé que había prometido quedarme a cenar -dijo Hinata, agachándose junto al sillón del abuelo - pero es que acabo de acordarme de que he de hacer un recado urgente. Espero que me disculpe.

El conde suspiró teatralmente.

\- Estaba deseando que compartiésemos una cena los tres, pero si debemos arreglárnoslas sin ti, que así sea.

\- Mi compañía no es tan interesante, ni mucho menos - se rió ella - pero le doy mi palabra de que mañana por la noche disfrutará de ella.

\- Y como promesa lo tomamos - le advirtió el conde, mirando a su nieto - Ordena que enganchen los caballos, hijo, para que puedas llevar a Hinata a casa.

Una incómoda sucesión de viajecitos nocturnos lo esperaba y Gaara hubiera querido protestar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata se levantó y se colocó el sombrero.

\- De ningún modo. Anoche acepté porque estaba ya oscuro y llovía, pero hoy hace una tarde magnífica, y no pienso obligar a Lord Sabaku a que malgaste su tiempo llevándome en coche a Netherstowe cuando caminando puedo estar allí en un cuarto de hora.

Gaara contuvo su entusiasmo, pero su abuelo debió darse cuenta porque frunció el ceño y argumentó:

\- ¡Tonterías! En mis tiempos no se consideraba una pérdida de tiempo que un caballero acompañase a su dama a casa.

La señorita Hyuga acudió en su ayuda.

\- No regañe a Lord Sabaku por mi decisión. Es que me encanta caminar, especialmente en esta época del año.

Y como para demostrar que así era, echó a andar hacia la puerta.

\- Que pase una buena noche - le dijo al conde - Mañana vendré a la hora de siempre, y si Lord Sabaku está en casa, podrá ayudarnos a elegir la fecha del baile.

Y cuando salió, Gaara tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo vital en aquella habitación, que se quedó como el cielo de una noche de invierno sin el brillo de las estrellas del cinturón de Orión. La cena resultó bastante apagada y después jugaron una partida de ajedrez en la que Gaara cometió algún error en los últimos movimientos para dejar ganar a su abuelo.

\- Hora de irse a dormir - dijo el conde cuando el reloj dio las siete, y se estiró perezosamente - Has tenido un día muy largo. ¿Te vas a acostar tú también?

\- Creo que antes voy a tomarme otra copa, abuelo - contestó, aunque los dos sabían que era solo una excusa para salir de la casa.

Una mirada solemne y preocupada apareció en los ojos del abuelo.

\- Es una chica maravillosa, Gaara. Le darás una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló tan desprevenido que le resultó imposible dar una respuesta evasiva. Afortunadamente el conde no esperó a que contestara, sino que se marchó sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Gaara comenzó a deambular por la biblioteca, intentando quitarse aquella frase de la cabeza, y tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que el reloj de la biblioteca insistiera en que solo habían sido diez minutos, apagó las velas y salió de la casa.

Una vez fuera, inspiró hondo el aire fresco de la noche. ¡Y que algunos médicos dijeran que no era saludable!

Todo el día tenía que pasarlo en el interior, prisionero de los rayos implacables del sol, y en aquel momento se sintió libre, acariciado el rostro por la brisa fresca de la manos le temblaron como si fuera un muchacho desnudando a su primera conquista y se quitó la máscara que aquel día había llevado durante muchas más horas de las que acostumbraba.

Sentía calor, picazón, asfixia... y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se emborrachó de aquel cielo cuajado de estrellas cuyo brillo no empañaba ni un solo rayo de luna. Se compadecía de los pobres locos que desperdiciaban sus noches en los brazos del sueño, aunque al mismo tiempo, le gustaba que así fuera. De ese modo, la belleza y el encanto de la noche era solo para él.

Con paso enérgico, se encaminó a la colina que se alzaba al este de las tierras de su padre. Un búho ululó en la distancia y el aire de la noche interpretó una nana casi fantasmal en las hojas de los árboles. Entre los arbustos, alguna criatura de la noche hizo sonar las hierbas, y todos aquellos sonidos le dieron la bienvenida cuando tomó el camino hacia la cumbre. Entonces, a su espalda, oyó otro sonido al que no estaba acostumbrado, y aguzó el oído.

¡Sí! ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Otros pasos que aplastaban la hojarasca? ¿La respiración acelerada de otro ser humano? ¿Lo estaban siguiendo?

Gaara se echó a un lado y se dispuso a enfrentarse a quienquiera que fuese. Iba a asegurarse de que lamentara haber roto la intimidad de Lord Lucifer

* * *

¡Aquel demonio de hombre tenía las piernas muy largas!, se decía Hinata mientras intentaba no perder la sombra de Lord Sabaku.

Por lo menos había entrado en calor. Aunque no hacía frío, había sentido algunos escalofríos mientras esperaba en las sombras a que su prometido saliera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su vigilia y volver a casa desilusionada entrevió la figura alta y delgada del barón junto a una de las ventanas iluminadas de la casa.

El corazón se le había disparado, y dudó una vez más sobre si debía hacer o no lo que se proponía. Pero un impulso irresistible la hizo seguir sus pasos hacia la colina y lo que quiera que fuese que lo aguardaba allí. Por el bien del conde y por el suyo propio, estaba decidida a averiguar qué le empujaba a subir allí noche tras noche.

\- Buuu... - la desafió una voz fantasmal que a punto estuvo de hacerla gritar.

Era solo un búho. ¿O no? ¿No se decía por ahí que las brujas tenían por familia a criaturas como búhos, gatos y murciélagos?

¡Murciélagos!

«¡Deja de pensar estupideces!», se reprendió. Nadie medianamente educado podía creer en brujas en pleno siglo diecinueve.

No había razón para estar asustada. Había recorrido aquel camino en otras ocasiones, a plena luz del día, acompañada por los cantos de reyezuelos y zorzales; incluso había llegado a descubrir una zona oculta en la que crecían violetas silvestres. Pero la noche parecía haber hechizado aquella zona tan familiar y querida.

Aquello que parecía brillar desde un arbusto, ¿eran quizás unos ojos pálidos? Aunque hacía ya rato que no sentía frío, se estremeció. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para tomar aliento e intentó oír los pasos de Lord Sabaku, pero lo único que oyó fue el susurro fantasmal de la oscuridad en las hojas de los árboles.

¡Diablos! Mientras se entretenía en andar asustándose de cada sombra, debía haberle tomado una buena ventaja, así que volvió a caminar a paso rápido. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando una sombra sólida y sustancial le bloqueó el paso. Aquella vez no fue capaz de contener el grito que le salió de la garganta. La sombra amenazadora la sujetó con fuerza y Hinata utilizó los puños y se revolvió intentando escapar. Aquella silueta olía vagamente a jabón y coñac.

\- ¿Señorita Hyuga? ¿Pero qué demonios hace por aquí a estas horas? - bramó Gaara Sabaku.

Saber que era el barón no le sirvió para calmarse. Pero, si aquel hombre le inspiraba temor incluso a plena luz del día, en los seguros confines de la biblioteca de su abuelo, en una vereda desierta, de noche, era mucho más difícil ignorar su siniestra reputación. El miedo llevado al extremo surtió un curioso efecto en ella. Por alguna razón, desencadeno una ira igualmente intensa.

\- ¡Estoy¡ intentando descubrir qué diablos hace usted aquí a estas horas! - espetó. Él aflojó las manos y bajó la voz hasta casi susurrar.

\- ¿Y qué cree usted que hago aquí por las noches?

Su ira debió gastarse toda en aquella absurda explosión, porque cuando consiguió por fin que las palabras le atravesaran la garganta cerrada, sonaron un timorato balbuceo:

\- Yo... no... lo sé.

\- ¿Y está segura de querer saberlo?

Si decía que no, la soltaría y podría volver a Netherstowe tan deprisa como se lo permitieran las piernas, ¿no? Pero si huía, perdería la oportunidad de conocer aquella parte secreta de su vida. Y si contrariamente a lo que se decía, las actividades clandestinas de Lord Sabaku eran totalmente inocentes, interpretaría su rechazo como prueba de que pensaba lo peor de él.

\- ¿Y bien? -insistió-. ¿Quiere saberlo?

\- Sí, quiero.

Aquellas palabras eran las que el barón no quería oírle decir delante de un sacerdote... Pero él no se dio cuenta, o al menos fingió no dársela. Soltó uno de sus brazos pero no el otro y tiró de ella hacia la cumbre.

\- Muy bien. Venga conmigo y lo verá.

¿Qué podía encontrar allí, y qué le haría cuando supiera la verdad?

En una vida llena de pasos en falso y equivocaciones, Hinata temió haber cometido la peor de todas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y qué iba a hacer?

Desafiar a Hinata Hyuga había sido un gran error, casi tan grande como el que había cometido al involucrarla en aquella charada del compromiso.

Debía estar convencida de que no se dedicaba a prácticas diabólicas, que era lo que se decía por ahí. Si no, habría dado media vuelta y habría salido corriendo como una flecha en dirección a la seguridad de su casa, que es lo que haría cualquier joven con dos dedos de frente.

¿Qué le habría dado esa confianza en él, que no había hecho nada por ganársela? Más bien al contrario: sus acciones la habían puesto en guardia. Y viceversa. La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar. Que confiara en él de ese modo le arrebataba parte del control de la extraña situación en la que estaban, pero al mismo modo lo conmovía de un modo inusual.

Hinata tropezó en una raíz y él la sujetó para que no cayera. Gaara aminoró la marcha. Una alta estructura se alzó entre ellos bloqueando el débil titilar de las estrellas.

\- No te muevas - le ordenó al soltarla.

Aunque no esperaba que contestase, Hinata lo hizo con voz temblorosa y desafiante:

\- Si hubiera querido marcharme, ya lo habría hecho.

Gaara abrió la cerradura.

\- Quería decir que no anduvieras sola por la oscuridad.

\- Ah. ¿Qué lugar es este? No tenía ni idea de que hubiese un edificio aquí.

\- Creo que se trata de una antigua torre de vigilancia.

Con una serie de movimientos tan familiares para él que podría hacerlos con los ojos cerrados, abrió la puerta y encendió una vela. La pequeña llama iluminó la pared curva de piedra y una escalera que ascendía.

\- Maldita sea...

Su maldición reverberó en la torre cuando la vela cayó al suelo. La llama crepitó y se apagó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - lo llamó Hinata - ¿Está bien?

No. No estaba bien. Nunca volvería a estar bien, y entre dientes maldijo lo torpe que había sido.

\- No se preocupe - dijo Hinata. Parecía mucho menos preocupada. Incluso alegre - A mí me pasan esas cosas cada dos por tres.

\- A mí, no - contestó él entre dientes.

No había sido torpeza lo que le había hecho que se le cayera la vela, sino recordar que se había quitado la máscara. Rápidamente la sacó del bolsillo y se la colocó antes de recuperar la vela y encenderla de nuevo.

\- Vamos.

Era un fastidio tener que usar la vela. Ya le alteraba bastante imaginar el rostro y la figura de Hinata. La luz parecía burlarse de él revelándole la verdad: que la señorita Hyuga era más bella aún de lo que rercordaba.

El aire de la noche y la ascensión por la vereda habían puesto un color sonrosado en sus mejillas. Unos mechones de pelo se habían escapado de los confines de su sombrero y caían alrededor de sus mejillas. La oscuridad y quizás algo de temor hacían brillar todavía más sus ojos, y sus labios... mejor no pensar en ellos si quería mantener la compostura.

Hinata atravesó el umbral de la puerta y miró asustada a su alrededor. Quizás hubiera recuperado el buen juicio y volviera a temerle.

\- ¿Hay murciélagos? - le preguntó, acercándose a él como si buscase su protección.

¡Murciélagos!

Estaba más preocupada por un insignificante roedor a lado que por estar sola por la noche en un lugar aislado con un hombre de su reputación...

No sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

\- Algunos. Pero ahora están todos fuera cenando. Y aunque estuvieran aquí, no le harían ningún daño.

Hinata se estremeció.

\- Detesto los murciélagos.

\- No son peores que los ratones - sosteniendo la vela en alto, la empujó suavemente hacia la escalera - Lo que pasa es que los murciélagos tienen peor reputación.

Hinata se detuvo para volverse a mirarlo.

\- De eso debe usted saber mucho - contestó con el buen humor brillándole en los ojos.

Estaban tan cerca, casi rozándose, de modo que la vela estuvo a punto de caérsele por segunda vez. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella se dio la vuelta y siguió subiendo.

\- La verdad es que tampoco me gustan demasiado los ratones - comentó por encima del hombro.

Gaara se obligó a ignorar el suave balanceo de sus caderas al subir.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó ella al llegar al primer piso de la torre.

Gaara subió los dos últimos peldaños de una vez y la encontró mirando a la enorme mesa curvada que ocupaba buena parte de la pared.

La había dejado bastante desordenada, llena de rollos de papel, libros abiertos y varios instrumentos de dibujo y medida. Después de haber hablado con el médico de su abuelo, no había conseguido volver a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Y aquella noche no iba a ser mejor.

\- Es mi habitación de trabajo.

\- Eso ya lo veo -Hinata hojeó una copia amarillenta de Conaissance des Temps

\- ¿Pero qué clase de trabajo hace aquí?

Gaara se encaminó al otro tramo de escalera que arrancaba de la pared opuesta.

\- Venga por aquí.

Por alguna extraña razón, la posibilidad de compartir su pasión secreta con ella lo llenó de alegría, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

\- Cuidado con dónde pone los pies - dijo con brusquedad - Ahora voy delante, y no podría frenar su caída.

Llegaron ante la trampilla que cerraba el último piso de la torre y al volverse con la vela a Hinata, suavizó su tono:

\- ¿Le importaría sujetarla?

\- ¿No teme que pueda dejarla caer y que le prenda fuego a todos sus papeles?

\- Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

\- Muy bien.

Sus manos se rozaron al entregarle la vela. Por primera vez durante todos los años que llevaba subiendo por aquella angosta escalera, Gaara sintió vértigo. Decidido a ignorarlo, abrió la trampilla y subió. Luego se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a Hinata. Una vez estuvo arriba, volvió a cerrar.

Hinata protegió con la mano la llama de la vela ante una suave brisa que entraba en la estancia.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

Gaara levantó una pesada caja de madera y la llevó al centro del tejado plano y abierto de la torre. Tras quitar una lona encerada que cubría una especie de soporte, abrió la caja y sacó un telescopio de metal con el mismo cuidado con que un hombre manejaría a su hijo recién nacido. Lo colocó en el soporte y lo aseguró con una serie de anclajes.

Entonces se volvió a mirar a Hinata, que estaba a unos pasos de él, aún intentando proteger la llama de la vela.

\- Vaya, vaya... - su expresión no podría haber sido más severa si de verdad le hubiese descubierto dedicado a una actividad sacrílega.

-¡Será farsante...

Un repentino golpe de viento apagó la luz.

* * *

¿Qué la había empujado a decir algo así?, se preguntó Hinata en la oscuridad. Que Lord Sabaku no fuese el responsable de los supuestos sacrificios diabólicos para los que se había empleado el cerdo de los Akimichi no quería decir que fuese un hombre con el que se podía jugar. Pero no se atrevió a huir. Si intentaba descender por aquella escalera a oscuras, caería rodando hasta el final.

Oyó unos pasos firmes acercarse a ella, seguidos por la voz aterciopelada de Lord Sabaku.

\- ¿Farsante? No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere.

\- Lo sabe perfectamente... Lord Lucifer.

\- Ah, eso - dudó un momento - Bueno, no fui ya quien propagó esos absurdos rumores.

\- Tampoco ha hecho nada para desmentirlos.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? La gente cree lo que le parece, por muchas pruebas que se les dé de lo contrario. Además, me convenía mantener a todo el mundo alejado de este lugar. Así nadie me molestaría y no...

El aire de la noche pareció tragarse sus palabras.

\- ¿No qué? - preguntó Hinata, a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Él tardó un momento en contestar, y ella deseó poder ver algo más que su silueta.

\- Ya he satisfecho bastante su curiosidad por una noche, querida - su voz sonó fría e incluso burlona - Además, debe hacer mucho ya de la hora en que habitualmente se vaya a dormir ¿Enciendo la vela y la acompaño a casa?

Aunque la sugerencia era tentadora, la belleza familiar y desconocida a un tiempo del cielo nocturno la tentó más. ¿O residiría la tentación en el hombre?

\- ¿Por qué la astronomía?

\- ¿Se le ocurre una ocupación mejor para un hombre obligado a vivir de noche?

Un par de ellas si que se le ocurrían, y una de ellas le provocó un estremecimiento. Pero tratándose de un hombre inteligente que buscase soledad...

\- Supongo que no.

Un frágil silencio palpitó entre ellos, roto solo por el suspiro del viento entre las hojas y las llamadas de las aves nocturnas. Hinata esperaba que él le pidiese, o le ordenase, que se marchara. Pero ella, cuanto más estaba allí, menos quería marcharse.

\- Puesto que ya está usted aquí - dijo él por fin - y ya que ha subido hasta aquí arriba, ¿quiere echar un vistazo?

Por primera vez desde que se presentara en Netherstowe, Lord Sabaku parecía algo inseguro. ¿Inseguro por pedirle que se quedara, o por si ella aceptaría o no?

\- Sí, me encantaría. Nunca me he dedicado a contemplar el cielo nocturno, ni siquiera con los ojos.

\- Entonces, se va a llevar una buena sorpresa. Adelante.

\- Eh... ¿le importaría llevarme de la mano? Es que usted conoce esta azotea, y debe estar acostumbrado a caminar por ella en la oscuridad, pero yo no querría romperle el aparato ese tropezándome con él.

\- Claro.

Y le dio la mano.

Luego, como si se tratara del movimiento de una danza, giré sobre sus talones, sus costados se aproximaron y rodeó con el otro brazo su cintura. Aunque solo podía ver formas vagas y sombras, Hinata descubrió que se movía con más confianza que otras ocasiones a plena luz del día. La fuerza y el calor de sus manos prometían no dejarla tropezar o caer, lo cual le proporcionaba una sensación nueva y embriagadora que lamentó perder cuando la acomodó en un banco bajo de madera.

\- Espero que no lo encuentre demasiado incómodo - le dijo él casi al oído.

Sin darse cuenta, se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz, y sintió en los labios la ligera aspereza de su barba.

\- En absoluto - contestó casi sin aliento.

Él se quedó a su espalda, ajustando la posición y la inclinación del telescopio. Partes de su cuerpo se rozaban con el de ella y Hinata sintió un estremecimiento.

\- Ya está - dijo tras el último ajuste - ¿Qué le parece?

Hinata se acercó sonriendo a la mirilla y miró.

\- Dios mío... - exclamé, sobrecogida - Es...

\- Saturno.

Lord Sabaku parecía tan gratificado por su reacción como si él mismo hubiera forjado aquella joya, una perla lustrosa en un círculo de oro, con sus propias manos, para luego colgarla del firmamento para que ella la admirara.

\- Ya sé lo que es.

Había oído hablar de aquel planeta distante en varias ocasiones. Incluso en una ocasión, había visto un dibujo. Pero nada de todo aquello se aproximaba ni de lejos a la belleza que había descubierto con sus propios ojos.

\- Estaba intentando encontrar una palabra con la que describirlo, pero no he encontrado nada que le haga justicia.

\- Lo sé. Yo debo haberlo contemplado al menos mil veces, y nunca deja de maravillarme cada vez que lo hago. Siempre lo encuentro más increíble de como lo recordaba.

Parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, y Hinata deseó ser capaz de tal contención.

\- ¿Le gustaría ver una estrella fugaz?

\- ¿Se puede?

Él asintió y volvió a ajustar el ángulo del telescopio.

\- Con algo de paciencia y un poco de suerte.

\- Yo nunca me he considerado afortunada - entonces, ¿por qué le parecía un golpe de buena suerte estar allí con él? - Pero me han dicho que la paciencia es una de mis virtudes.

Él miró al firmamento.

\- Esperemos que esta noche el cielo recompense su paciencia.

Una vez más, Hinata volvió a acercarse al telescopio. Aquella vez vio un grupo de estrellas con una especialmente grande y brillante. Si Saturno parecía una perla celestial, aquella estrella brillante debía ser un diamante inmaculado.

\- Es la constelación de la Lira - le explicó, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Ojalá no todo lo que estaba pensando...

\- La estrella que brilla tanto es Vega.

\- ¿Todas las estrellas tienen nombre?

\- ¡No! - dijo riendo, más por su curiosidad que de su ignorancia - Nos habríamos quedado sin nombres hace mucho. Solo las más brillantes lo tienen: Vega, Ceres, Aldebarán en Escorpio. Rigel y Beltegueux en Orión.

Su forma de responder la animó a hacer otra pregunta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con en Escorpio, o en Orión.

\- Son los nombres que se les dieron en la antigüedad a los grupos de estrellas que forman siluetas determinadas. Son constelaciones.

Cuando no se preocupaba por medir y sopesar cada palabra que salía de sus labios, la voz profunda del barón adquiría una cualidad melódica y deliciosa.

\- Lira, por ejemplo, recibió su nombre porque la silueta es la de una lira o un arpa. Orión es el cazador Beltegueux y Bellatrix son sus hombros y Rigel un pie alzado. Otras tres estrellas brillan como piedras preciosas en su cinturón, y una gran nebulosa forma la cazoleta de su espada.

Hinata encontraba tan interesante todo aquello que no podía dejar de hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Y qué es una nebulosa? ¿Puede enseñarme a ese tal Orión con el telescopio?

\- Paso a paso, querida. Orión solo es visible en los meses de invierno. No se olvide de su virtud de...

\- ¡He visto una! ¡La he visto! -exclamé, buscó su mano y le dio un apretón.

Estaba mirando al punto en el que Gaara le había indicado pero no con toda su atención cuando, de pronto, una pequeña estrella apareció donde antes no había nada. Luego empezó a descender a gran velocidad, dejando tras de sí una larga estela antes de desaparecer tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

\- ¿De verdad está cayendo la estrella?

\- Sí, caen de verdad, pero no es en realidad una estrella.

Siguió hablándole de cometas y meteoritos y otras cuantas maravillas más que ella nunca se habría imaginado que podían ocurrir noche tras noche en el firmamento de la adormilada Northamptonshire. Cada cosa que él le contaba suscitaba nuevas preguntas.

\- ¿Sabe una cosa? Pues que hasta esta noche, yo siempre le había tenido más bien miedo al cielo nocturno -confesó.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Es tan inmenso, tan ilimitado... es como el océano, pero peor -recordaba aquel largo, triste y temible viaje por mar desde la India tras la muerte de su padre. Una noche, estuvo en la cubierta

\- Me hace sentir tan pequeña, tan insignificante que...

De algún modo, los conocimientos que Lord Sabaku había compartido con ella aquella noche le habían proporcionado un valor del que carecía hasta entonces.

\- Yo siempre he encontrado consuelo mirando estrellas -confesó él-. Cuando se contempla la vasta y exquisita precisión del universo, es imposible no creer en... algo.

Y cuánto deseaba él creer. Se notaba en su voz. No era de extrañar que las estrellas lo hubiesen seducido de aquel modo. ¿Qué importancia podía tener la maledicencia de los vecinos para un hombre unido a la eternidad y el infinito? La familiar sensación de insignificancia amenazó con volver a sobrecogerla, pero no con temor sino con una tristeza que no pudo atribuir a nada en concreto.

\- Siento haberle quitado tanto tiempo esta noche, Milord. No ha podido hacer nada en su trabajo por culpa de mis interminables preguntas.

Por primera vez desde que se acercara a través del telescopio a las maravillas de Saturno, Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía frío y estaba cansada, tanto que bostezó.

\- Al contrario, señorita Hyuga -su voz seguía siendo magnífica, pero fría y distante como las estrellas-. Debería ser yo quien se disculpara por haberla entretenido aquí hasta tan tarde.

Y comenzó a soltar los anclajes del telescopio.

Mientras lo guardaba en su caja y cubría el pedestal con la lona, Hinata palpó en busca de la vela, pero al ir a levantarse, descubrió que se le habían dormido las piernas.

\- ¡Cuidado! -exclamó él, sujetándola.

Sintió en él una tensión que había estado ausente mientras contemplaban juntos las estrellas, y sintió también cómo su propio cuerpo se volvía rígido, como vapuleado por las fuerzas opuestas de sus inclinaciones y su voluntad.

La primera la empujaba a derretirse en brazos de Gaara Sabaku y a pedirle un beso... algo que él había dicho claramente que no deseaba. El recuerdo de la humillación de la noche anterior la empujaba a separarse de él para evitar volver a quedar en ridículo. Ojalá fuera él quien tomase la decisión, pero no hizo nada. ¿Podría ser que él también se sintiera partido en dos? La posibilidad le produjo un escalofrío que incluso él debió notar.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente. Debe estar congelada.

Y la soltó para recoger la caja con el telescopio y meterla en el pequeño habitáculo de la torre. Hinata salió tras él, deseando con todo su corazón que su decisión hubiera sido la otra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Ocho

Había vuelto a estar a punto de besarla, y en aquella ocasión, sin excusa, y ser consciente de que era capaz de perder el control lo alteraba sobremanera. Tres días después de que Hinata Hyuga lo hubiera localizado en su guarida, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, intentando dejar de pensar en ella, aunque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era un estrepitoso fracaso.

No podía escapar a la sensación de que ella estaba presente en la habitación, observándolo. Hacía poco más de una hora lo había despertado un sueño de lo más inquietante, en el que ella estaba arrodillada junto a su cama. Con una mano le acariciaba el cuerpo del modo más provocativo mientras que con la otra le quitaba la máscara.

Se había despertado con una violenta sacudida, el pulso y la respiración acelerados, cubierto de sudor y necesitando a una mujer... y no a cualquier mujer. Hinata Hyuga había estado a punto de seducirlo aquella noche en la torre y ni siquiera había tenido que desplegar el poderoso armamento de su belleza, simplemente se había limitado a prepararle una emboscada con su interés por su vocación, la miel de su voz y la calidez de su compañía.

Incluso el aroma que se desprendía de su piel parecía calculado para atraparlo. No tenía nada que ver con el perfume floral que usaban otras mujeres para cautivar a los hombres, perfumes que Gaara había llegado a odiar, sino que era un olor que le recordaba a una pastelería: vainilla, limón y pan recién horneado.

Se había creído protegido por el velo familiar de la oscuridad. De no ser así, jamás la habría invitado a entrar en su santuario. Eso y su certeza de que iba a rechazar la invitación. Dos veces lo había engañado ya, dejándolo indeciso entre el ultraje y la admiración.

\- Demonio de mujer...

Era una estupidez seguir intentando dormir, de modo que se levantó de la cama. Aquello tenía que parar. En tan solo unos días, Hinata Hyuga había puesto su mundo patas arriba. ¿En qué estado estaría al cabo de tres meses? Tenía que convencerla de que rompieran su compromiso cuanto antes.

Además, seguro que se sentía aliviada de deshacerse de él. Recordó entonces el escalofrío que la había sacudido al tenerla él en los brazos un poco más de lo necesario, un escalofrío que contradecía su supuesta buena disposición a que volviera a besarla. Sin duda lo que había querido decir era que no le importaba hacer de tripas corazón por el bien de su abuelo.

El abuelo.

Frunció el ceño mientras se vestía con unos pantalones de piel. A su abuelo no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero si creía que la decisión de romper el compromiso había partido de ella, serviría para que ambos se distanciasen, y así su abuelo y él podrían compartir el tiempo que le quedase sin interferencias de extraños.

Mientras se abrochaba la camisa sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Aquello era una guerra, y tenía que ganarla sin dar cuartel. Una vez acabó de vestirse, se colocó la máscara y salió dispuesto a presentar batalla.

Gaara se preparó para recibir el brillo del sol en la cara, pero al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y salir al amplio corredor en el que colgaban retratos de sus antepasados, encontró que la luz era agradablemente suave. El buen tiempo debía haberse acabado por fin, y el cambio le sentó bien.

Al ver al mayordomo que iniciaba el descenso de la escalera, lo llamó:

\- Baki, ¿sabe si mi abuelo está solo en la biblioteca?

Si Baki se sorprendió de ver al joven amo levantado en pleno día, su expresión solemne no lo traiciono.

\- Solo sí, Milord, pero no en la biblioteca. Cuando lo vi por ultima vez, estaba en el invernadero.

¿En el invernadero? Durante su infancia, a Gaara le gustaba mucho pasar el rato en aquel enorme jardín interior, con su tejado de cristal y sus ventanales. Pero desde que volviera a Helmhurst después de la guerra, no había vuelto a entrar. En un día cubierto como aquel, podría ser tolerable.

Tras darle las gracias a Baki, se encaminó al vivero, donde encontró a su abuelo caminando entre los limoneros y las flores demasiado delicadas para el clima inglés. Miró a su alrededor, fingiendo buscar a Hinata.

\- ¿Mi prometida no ha venido hoy?

El conde lo miró largamente antes de contestar con otra pregunta:

\- ¿Habrías entrado aquí si estuviera ella?

Gaara tenía menos intención de morder aquel anzuelo que de lanzarse contra toda una escuadra de infantería él solo, así que fingió interés en las flores, inclinándose a oler un ramillete de flores blancas con los bordes sonrosados que le recordaron, a pesar de todo, a la señorita Hyuga.

\- Hinata se ha pasado hace un rato para disculparse por no poder quedarse, y luego se ha ido al pueblo con el vicario. Parece ser que un amigo suyo inválido se encuentra peor. No creo que venga a cenar.

Aunque Gaara intentó sentirse satisfecho por su ausencia, no lo consiguió.

\- Entonces hoy estaremos solos los dos. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos para entretenemos?

Poco a poco, haciendo funcionar a sus quejumbrosas y rígidas articulaciones con mucho trabajo, el conde se sentó en una silla de cuero oscuro.

\- Me temo que no va a colar, muchacho. Le he dicho a Hinata que será mejor que rompa vuestro compromiso.

Gaara se levantó tan deprisa de la silla que había ocupado frente a la de su abuelo que a punto estuvo de golpearse la cabeza con la rama de un limonero.

\- ¿Qué dices que has hecho?

El conde movió la cabeza de un modo que mostraba tristeza y determinación.

\- Por mucho que me gustase tenerla en la familia o por mucho que crea que necesitas una esposa como ella, la quiero demasiado para quedarme sentado y ver cómo la maltratas.

Antes de que Gaara pudiese recuperarse y preguntar a qué clase de maltrato se refería, el conde continuó:

\- No. Haría mejor en casarse con el vicario.

El pecho de Lord Sabaku se llenó de fuego, como si un meteoro hubiese convertido la tierra en llamas. Y cuanto más intensa era la emoción, más se decidía él a ocultarla.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - comentó como si hablara de un conocido - ¿Es que el vicario se lo ha pedido? Porque cuando lo hice yo, ella me aseguró que era libre.

Eso no era cierto. Cuando él le había preguntado si tenía algún admirador en particular, la joven le había contestado primero que si se burlaba de ella, y luego que por qué se imaginaba que ella iba a tener un admirador haciéndole la corte. Es decir, que no le había contestado directamente, algo de lo que solían acusarlo a él. Y no sin razón. El conde lo miró fijamente.

\- No creo que el señor Uzumaki se haya declarado. A juzgar por lo que he visto hoy, parece ser un joven bastante tímido, a pesar de su buen físico.

\- ¿Ah, sí? De modo que es atractivo.

Gaara intentó parecer indiferente, aunque el meteoro amenazase con hacerlo cenizas. El conde asintió.

\- Adonis con alzacuellos.

\- Vaya - Gaara comenzó a pasearse por la habitación - Me imagino que la señorita Hyuga debe estar prendada de él.

\- Dudo que mi querida Hinata se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos del vicario. Puede que ni siquiera el vicario se haya dado cuenta. Hay hombres que son así, ya lo sabes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Gaara se preguntó por qué sentía tanta devoción por su abuelo. El conde podía ser a veces una vieja lechuza insoportable.

\- Así que piensas que ese vicario trataría mejor que yo a la señorita Hyuga.

El conde se encogió de hombros.

\- Está con ella ahora, mientras que tú llevas por lo menos tres días llegando a extremos ridículos con tal de evitarla. Me parece que eso habla por sí solo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Evitarla? ¡Qué tontería! ¿Es que se te ha quejado de mi ausencia?

\- No, pero me he dado cuenta de que sentía tu distanciamiento. Dime, ¿es que estás enfadado porque ha invadido tu intimidad? ¿O es porque ha descubierto que la verdad que ocultabas tras ese mito siniestro que has permitido que se construya en torno tuyo era totalmente inofensivo?

\- ¡Yo no estoy enfadado con ella! -rugió Gaara.

O al menos, no debería estarlo. Sabía lo suficiente sobre mujeres como para darse cuenta de que Hinata Hyuga no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por tentarlo aquella noche en la torre. Más bien al contrario, así que no tenía derecho a culparla por sus propias inclinaciones.

\- Si no estás enfadado con ella - continuó el conde - tienes una forma un poco curiosa de demostrarlo. Tu falta de educación de estos últimos días es imperdonable. No sé qué té ha podido pasar. Ni siquiera cuando eras un niño te enfurruñabas así.

Resultaba que se había lanzado a aquello de comprometerse para que los últimos días de su abuelo fuesen más felices, y estaba consiguiendo precisamente lo contrario. Y todo por intentar mantener las distancias con la señorita Hyuga.

Quizás fuese mejor lanzarse a aquel cortejo como si fuese a llevarlo a buen puerto, y preocuparse después de salvar el corazón. Si se decidía a hacerlo así, tendría que encontrar una oferta de paz. Ojalá no fuese ya demasiado tarde...

* * *

\- ¿Para mí, Neji? - Hinata levantó la mirada de su desayuno para ver la caja envuelta con un precioso lazo que le ofrecía su hermano - ¡ Vaya! ¡ Muchas gracias, cariño!

Neji le entregó la caja y ocupó su lugar habitual junto a ella a la mesa. Hinata abrió la tapa y descubrió que se trataba de su dulce favorito, cortado en pequeñas formas. Sacó una amarilla con la forma de un pájaro regordete.

\- No deberías haberte gastado el dinero en algo así. Debe haberte costado una fortuna.

El pobre debía habérselo comprado el día anterior, de camino a casa desde la escuela. Neji tomó un sorbo de café.

\- Ya me la gastaría yo encantado en ti si la tuviera, pero me temo que no puedo ponerme esta medalla. Los dulces son un regalo de Lord Sabaku. Quería habértelo dado anoche, pero con el lío del equipaje, se me olvidó.

¿Lord Sabaku? Hinata se quedó con el dulce a escasos centímetros de los labios. ¡No había dulces suficientes en todo el reino para endulzar lo que sentía por él en aquel momento!

Al analizar lo ocurrido en los últimos días, no se podía creer que su estimulante compañero de la torre pudiese ser el mismo hombre que tantas molestias se había tomado para evitarla desde entonces. Incluso el conde había comentado el mal comportamiento de su nieto, llegando incluso a sugerirle que se pensara bien si quería seguir comprometida con él.

La tentación había sido fuerte. Y Gaara Sabaku se equivocaba de lado a lado pensando que podría comprar su perdón con una caja de sus dulces favoritos. Hinata dejó el pájaro de nuevo en la caja y la apartó de ella, en la confianza de que resultara menos tentadora en la distancia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Lord Sabaku fue a buscarte en persona? Yo pensaba que te había enviado uno de sus coches.

Una doncella entró en el comedor en aquel momento y colocó un plato bien abastecido delante de Neji. Era obvio que Kurenai quería hacerlo engordar antes de que saliera para la India. El joven olfateó entusiasmado la comida.

\- ¡Una de las cosas que más voy a echar de menos de Inglaterra va a ser la cocina de Kurenai! - miró a su hermana con cariño - Y a ti, por supuesto. Aunque ya no me preocuparás tanto sabiendo que estás bien cuidada. Ojalá pudiera quedarme para la boda.

Hinata vio a su hermano atacar el desayuno con fruición. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto de tan buen humor. ¿Podría soportar la desilusión de su hermano si rompía el compromiso antes de tiempo?

Miró la caja de los dulces, consideró la situación de su hermano y recordó la noche en que habían estado contemplando las estrellas. Gaara Sabaku no era tan diabólico como le gustaba fingir, desde luego.

\- En un principio, no podía comprender qué veías en él - dijo Neji entre bocados de salsa de tomate y salchichas - Aparte del título y su fortuna, claro, cosas que yo sé que te importan un comino. Pero cuanto más lo conozco, más me gusta. Estoy seguro de que era un oficial del carajo.

\- Cuida tu lenguaje en Sabbath, Neji.

\- Perdón - tomó un sorbo de café - Pero ya sabes a qué me refiero: frío en momentos de crisis. Dispuesto a hacer el trabajo, por desagradable o peligroso que pudiera ser.

Hinata asintió. Lord Sabaku tenía un ramillete de cualidades admirables, desde luego. Ojalá aquella frialdad no se extendiese a su corazón. Y tampoco le gustaba sentirse como un deber desagradable. La caja de los dulces la llamó, y Neji, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la empujó suavemente.

\- Vamos, cómete uno. Ya has desayunado. La verdad es que no me parecía que Lord Sabaku fuese de los que compran regalos, pero es evidente que está enamorado de ti.

Hinata sintió deseos de negarlo, pero lo que hizo fue meterse en la boca uno de aquellos dulces para no decir lo que estaba pensando.

\- Claro que es algo que no se aprecia a simple vista - continuó Neji - Es agua que corre bajo la tierra. Pero hay algo en su forma de decir tu nombre y en la forma de mirar cuando hablo de ti...

¿Había oído ella el eco de ese tono, o visto un atisbo de esa mirada? La posibilidad desencadenó una sensación en su interior muy parecida al sabor dulce que tenía en la boca. ¿Pero y si su hermano se había imaginado lo que quería ver y oír de Lord Sabaku? ¿Y si había sido ella?

\- Tengo que vestirme para ir a la iglesia - dijo - ¿Vendrás conmigo al servicio?

\- Si no te importa, prefiero ir la semana que viene - bostezó - Aún estoy cansado del viaje.

\- Muy bien - dijo Hinata en tono de reproche - Ya rezaré yo por ti.

Miró por la ventana del comedor intentando discernir si la niebla que presidía el día iba a transformarse en lluvia o no. Pero lo que vio la hizo atragantarse. El coche de Lord Sabaku emergió entre la niebla, conducido personalmente por él. Sin decirle una palabra a su hermano, se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo escaleras arriba para peinarse. Unos minutos más tarde, oyó que llamaban a la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lord Sabaku, señorita - anunció Asuma - Solicita el privilegio de acompañarla al servicio religioso.

\- ¿Privilegio? - murmuró ella entre dientes - Será mentiroso...

\- ¿Cómo dice, señorita?

Había un paseo hasta Graifon Renforth desde Netherstowe, y la niebla podía dejar paso a la lluvia. Además, tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Lord Sabaku que no quería que oyese ni su abuelo ni su hermano.

\- Dígale que enseguida bajo.

\- Bien, señorita.

Hinata se miró el vestido. Como casi todo lo que llevaba desde que Sakura y Ino habían crecido más que ella, había sido desechado por sus primas. Quizás Lord Sabaku lo encontrara demasiado subido de color o demasiado poco recatado para la iglesia...

Su opinión le importaba un comino; se recordó al ponerse el chal, el sombrero y los guantes. Además, aquel hombre no había pisado la iglesia en años, de modo que no podía ser una autoridad en modas para ir al servicio religioso. Aun así, llevaba el estómago suspendido en el aire cuando bajó las escaleras. Antes de llegar al vestíbulo, oyó voces en el comedor, y al asomarse por la puerta vio a Lord Sabaku charlando con su hermano. En cuanto la vio, interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo para saludarla:

\- Mi querida señorita Hyuga... está usted preciosa, como siempre.

Tomó sus manos y se inclinó ante ella. Para sorpresa de Hinata, su mirada no era tan inescrutable como siempre, sino que sus ojos verdes brillaban con admiración. Y fue precisamente aquella mirada lo que le provocó un extraño calor en su interior, una reacción que le molestó mucho. No quería que su aprobación le afectara, del mismo modo que tampoco iba a permitir que le afectase su desprecio.

\- Tengo entendido que ha venido a buscarme para ir a la iglesia, Milord. ¿A qué debo el honor?

\- El honor es solo mío, querida. Puesto que nuestro compromiso ya se ha hecho público, he pensado que estaría bien que nos vieran juntos para darles a sus amigos la oportunidad de felicitarnos.

Estaba claro que su proposición era solo en beneficio de la audiencia, lo mismo que tanta cortesía estaba influida por la presencia de su hermano, que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Pues será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde - contestó, mirando el reloj de la chimenea - El vicario es muy puntual.

\- Un caballero estimable, sin duda.

A juzgar por su tono de voz, que no por sus palabras, daba la impresión de que tenía algo contra el señor Uzumaki. Pero eso era ridículo, si no se conocían...

Una vez salieron de la casa, Hinata se volvió hacia él y le preguntó.

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que haya venido hoy? Porque la apuesta que hice con su abuelo la perdí.

\- Sí, pero ganó la que hizo conmigo - contestó, sonriendo de medio lado. Una sonrisa que a Hinata le pareció más auténtica que tanta cortesía - Mejor dicho: es una apuesta que hice conmigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué apuesta? - Él la miró a los ojos - Pues la otra noche aposté a que no tenía valor suficiente para subir a la torre conmigo.

Si supiera que había estado a punto de echar a correr ...

\- Pero como subió - continuó él - tenía la sensación de que le debía una especie de premio.

\- La verdad es que ver Saturno habría sido premio suficiente.

No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo si es que era eso lo que pretendía. Pero los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su cabeza con tal intensidad que no tuvo más remedio que admitir que había sido el momento más mágico de toda su vida. Lord Sabaku se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.

\- Una caja de dulces y un servicio religioso no son comparables, ¿verdad?

\- Los dulces estaban buenísimos, gracias.

Él asintió.

\- Me alegro de que le gustasen.

Hinata tenia la impresión de que aquella clase de gestos no eran habituales en él. Y aún más: que le importaba que a ella le parecieran bien. ¿Cuánta atención por parte de aquel hombre iba a ser capaz de digerir? ¿O cabía la posibilidad que, después de haber disfrutado de su compañía, ya no fuese capaz de disfrutar con la de otro hombre?

Aquella idea le hizo reír. ¿Qué otros hombres?

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que Hinata no se diera cuenta de que el vicario estaba prendado de ella? El señor Uzumaki no había terminado de convocar a sus parroquianos al culto cuando Gaara tuvo la certeza absoluta. ¡Pero si apenas era capaz de mantener la mirada en el libro de oraciones! Con cada una de las miradas con las que adoraba a Hinata, Gaara sentía pasar una bala silbando al lado de su oído. Su instinto de soldado le empujaba a ponerse a cubierto y responder al ataque, o a calar la bayoneta y atacar. Pero aquella era una batalla para la que no poseía ni armas ni munición.

Su abuelo no había exagerado al describir al clérigo como un Adonis con alzacuellos blanco. El cabello dorado del señor Uzumaki y sus serenos ojos azules hacían juego con los de su adorada parroquiana. Su estatura y porte habrían lucido mejor con el uniforme de húsar que con las sotana, pero seguro que aun así, las señoras de St. Owen lo encontraban atractivo.

De no ser por la evidente atracción que sentía el vicario hacia Hinata, Gaara se habría alegrado de que poseyera aquellas facciones de escultura griega. De ese modo, atraía las miradas de la congregación hacia él y no hacia su destrozada faz, que ya había atraído las primeras miradas curiosas.

Tras haberse pasado los últimos tres años intentando evitar ese escrutinio, se sentía como bajo una ráfaga intensa de fuego de mortero. Cada mirada, rápidamente apartada cuando él la descubría, cada susurro que se ocultaba con la mano, cada movimiento condescendiente de la cabeza era como un proyectil que hiciera blanco en su orgullo.

Entonces sintió que alguien le apretaba el brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza. Era Hinata, que lo miraba fijamente, y la iglesia podría haber estado vacía para él.

\- Bien, ¿qué opina? - le preguntó - ¿No le había dicho que el vicario es un buen predicador?

\- Un hombre de muchos dones.

\- Exacto. Sé que desea mucho conocerlo.

\- Y yo a él.

Del mismo modo que un guerrero querría tomarle la medida a su adversario. Pero aquello era ridículo... ¡el vicario no era su rival! Aún estaba intentando convencerse de ello cuando llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia donde el vicario despedía a sus parroquianos.

\- Señorita Hyuga, tengo entendido que estamos de enhorabuena - Cierta tristeza hacia de contrapunto a la melódica voz del vicario.

\- Eh... sí. Creo que no conoce a Lord Sabaku.

El vicario le tendió la mano.

\- No he tenido ese placer, aunque tuve la ocasión de saludar brevemente al conde el otro día, cuando estuvimos en Helmhurst la señorita Hyuga y yo.

Gaara estrechó su mano.

\- No suelo salir durante el día.

Una mujer de mediana edad que iba tras ellos debió oír su comentario porque le dio con el codo al hombre que iba a su lado y bisbeó algo a su oído.

\- Lord Sabaku se ve forzado a dormir durante el día porque pasa la mayor parte de las noches dedicado al estudio de la astronomía - explicó Hinata. El volumen de su voz pretendía llegar también a otro auditorio.

\- Tiene una magnífica panorámica celeste desde una vieja torre de vigilancia que hay en Helmhurst.

Gaara vio cómo la información se iba transmitiendo de un grupo de parroquianos al siguiente, como las ondas en un estanque. Aunque no lo dijo, en el fondo de su corazón lamentó la muerte de Lord Lucifer.

\- ¿Astronomía? - repitió el vicario - Una materia fascinante. Sería un placer para mí saber de sus observaciones.

\- En ese caso, las compartiré con usted encantado - Gaara miró a Hinata con devoción - Ahora que tengo una razón tan agradable para mantener un horario más convencional, espero que nos conozcamos mejor.

\- Lo estoy deseando, Lord Sabaku. Y acepte mi más cordial felicitación por su compromiso con la señorita Hyuga. Es usted un hombre muy afortunado.

La ironía del asunto le escoció. Sin embargo, con Hinata a su lado y el resto de la gente convencida de que era su prometida, se sentía más afortunado de lo que se había sentido en años. Cuando se acercaban ya al carruaje y tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía, le comentó:

\- El abuelo me ha dicho que la ha animado a romper el compromiso.

Hinata no lo miró.

\- ¿Quiere que lo haga?

\- ¡No!

El fervor de su respuesta sobresaltó a Hinata. Incluso también al mismo Gaara.

\- Pero si cree que debe hacerlo - continuó mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche - yo no retiraré el ofrecimiento que le he hecho a su hermano.

Hinata se quedó pensativa mientras él quitaba el freno del coche y se acomodaba a su lado.

\- Estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante, Lord Sabaku, siempre que usted esté dispuesto a tratarme como un aliado, en lugar de como a un enemigo.

Gaara dudó. En demasiadas ocasiones había presenciado la traición de un aliado. Al menos con el enemigo, siempre se sabía a qué atenerse.

\- De acuerdo - dijo al fin.

\- ¿Significa eso que puedo volver a la torre a ver las estrellas con usted?

Gaara asintió. Aquellas últimas noches había tenido la sensación de que le faltaba algo vital a su trabajo. Algo que, aunque le fastidiara tener que reconocerlo, debía ser el asombro contagioso de Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nueve

Si Lord Sabaku no lamentaba haber seguido adelante con aquel compromiso de pega, pronto lo haría. Hinata no pudo contener aquel pensamiento al verlo sentado frente a ella en el interior del coche. Con la compañía a regañadientes de Kurenai que actuaba como carabina, llevaban a Neji a Londres. El joven iba a recoger allí el equipo que había pedido y los uniformes que le habían probado unos días antes en otro viaje a la ciudad.

Luego embarcaría para la India. Habían salido temprano de Grafion Renforth, y desde el primer momento su hermano no había dejado de darle la lata al barón con sus interminables preguntas sobre la vida castrense. Horas más tarde, aún no había agotado el tema.

\- Me va a resultar muy raro darles órdenes a hombres que por edad podrían ser mis padres.

\- Harías bien en dejar que tu sargento se ocupara de dar las órdenes - le aconsejó Lord Sabaku - Seguro que él ha olvidado ya más sobre los soldados de lo que tú sabrás nunca. Hazle saber que tú estás al mando, pero haz todo lo posible por respaldarlo, especialmente delante de los hombres. Un sargento capaz es la mejor ayuda para un joven oficial.

Neji asintió.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y qué hay del resto de oficiales jóvenes?

Lord Sabaku parecía cansado. Hinata sabía que estaba acostumbrado a dormir durante el día.

\- Lord Sabaku ha sido muy paciente contestando a todas tus preguntas, y creo que ya es hora de que le dejes descansar, ¿no te parece?

Antes de que Neji pudiera contestar, intervino Gaara.

\- No me importa contestar a sus preguntas. Ayuda a pasar el tiempo. Ojalá alguien con un poco de experiencia me hubiese hablado a mí sobre la vida del regimiento antes de lanzarme a pelear - hizo una pausa - Habla poco y escucha mucho en las reuniones de oficiales. Da siempre lo mejor de ti mismo, aunque sea en un partido de cricket. Así cobrarás fama de responsable. Trata a tus superiores con el respeto que te gustaría recibir de los hombres a tus órdenes, pero sé franco si tienes algo que decir.

Buenos consejos para un joven oficial a punto de comenzar su carrera. Pero Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella contención que tan importante podía ser en la vida castrense no sería un impedimento para los asuntos del corazón. Quizás debería darle también ella algún consejo de hermana antes de que se marchara. Su hermano miró a Lord Sabaku con la evidente idolatría que se reservaría para los héroes.

\- He soñado con este momento desde que puedo recordar, y ahora que por fin ha llegado, casi no puedo contenerme. Pero es cierto que me habría gustado retrasar mi salida para poder acompañar a mi hermana hasta el altar.

Hinata se vio a sí misma vestida de seda y encaje, con unas flores adornando su sombrero y del brazo de su hermano por el pasillo central de St. Owen. La idea de que fuese Lord Sabaku quien la esperara en el altar no la inquietó como podría haberlo hecho antes.

\- Mi hermana será una novia preciosa - declaró Neji - ¿No le parece, Lord Sabaku?

\- Desde luego - contestó el barón con apenas un murmullo que provocó un escalofrío en Hinata.

\- ¡Neji, no debes decir esas cosas! - reprendió a su hermano, fingiendo sentirse azorada por los cumplidos - Además, no querrás quedarte en Inglaterra hasta que tío Danzo vuelva. Quién sabe qué puede hacer para evitar que te vayas a la India si se le mete en la cabeza que te quedes.

\- Serás tú quien tenga que enfrentarse al enfado de Milord - intervino Kurenai,sentada junto a Hinata - puesto que el señorito Neji estará al otro lado del mundo.

Y miró fijamente a Lord Sabaku, como queriendo decir que era él quien se merecería la ira del tío de los chicos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar, Kurenai preguntó de mal talante:

\- ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Londres? El viaje se hace interminable cuando ni siquiera se puede mirar por la ventanilla.

Hinata se reprendió por haber albergado el mismo pensamiento - Fuiste tú quien insistió en acompañarnos, Kurenai. Yo se lo habría pedido a Anko, o a Tenten.

Kurenai murmuró entre dientes que era una estupidez que la carabina fuese todavía más inexperta que la protegida. Estaba claro que creía capaz a Lord Sabaku de seducir a Hinata y a una joven sirvienta en el camino a la ciudad. ¡Si supiera lo poco que le interesaba ella al barón en ese sentido...

Lord Sabaku consultó su reloj de bolsillo.

\- No tardaremos mucho en detenernos a tomar un té.

Y dicho esto, se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, quizás para huir de las miradas réprobas de Kurenai, o puede que de las molestas preguntas de Neji. Pero de lo que no pudo escapar fue de la observación de Hinata. Cuando sus penetrantes ojos verdes estaban cerrados, se sentía a salvo para poder estudiarlo tan intensamente y durante el tiempo que le placiera, sin preocuparse de cómo interpretaría él ese interés. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo interpretarlo...

Ya no tenía miedo de Lord Sabaku... al menos del modo en que lo tenía en un principio. Pero desde la noche en que habían estado contemplando juntos las estrellas, sabía que si quería mantener a salvo su corazón, debía mantener las distancias. El problema era que con la generosidad que mostraba para con su hermano y las atenciones que le dispensaba a ella no se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, por más que se repitiera que su actitud como prometido solícito no era más que una nueva y necesaria máscara que había adoptado.

* * *

Si Gaara hubiera necesitado pruebas por las que convencerse de que había hecho bien ocultándose en el campo, sus visitas a Londres a causa de Neji Hyuga se lo demostraron ampliamente. En Graifon Renforth la gente prácticamente se había acostumbrado ya a su máscara. Cuando salía con la señorita Hyuga, apenas le prestaban atención.

Pero en Londres era otra cosa. Desde que llegaron hasta que Neji se marchó, pasaron el día yendo a sastres y zapateros para recoger lo que habían encargado para el equipo de Neji. En cada establecimiento que entraban, Gaara se preparaba para recibir una batería de miradas, seguidas de comentarios a media voz.

¿Sería cosa de su imaginación, o llamaba más la atención llevando a Hinata a su lado, precisamente por el estridente contraste entre su divina belleza y su propia apariencia siniestra? Cuando volvieron a Clarendon cargados de paquetes, Gaara tenía la sensación de que le hubieran metido la cabeza en una prensa que le apretara el cráneo cada vez más.

\- ¿Nos reunimos aquí dentro de una hora para cenar? - sugirió Hinata cuando estaban ya en el corredor, viendo pasar a los botones del hotel con las cosas de Neji - No puedo decir que Londres me haya impresionado mucho, excepto por la comida. Es excelente.

\- Demasiado fuerte para mí - contestó la señora Kurenai, arrugando la nariz -Todo lleva esas dichosas salsas francesas. Además, quiero ocuparme de meter los uniformes del señorito Neji en los baúles, y eso me va a llevar un buen rato.

Y cuando se encaminaba ya hacia la habitación del joven, dijo por encima del hombro:

\- Que me suban un té y carne fría, por favor. ¡Y sin salsa!

Gaara sintió que el dolor de cabeza cedía, pero al instante volvió con renovada intensidad.

\- Me temo que yo también debo declinar su ofrecimiento - el ruido y las luces del comedor del hotel serían más de lo que podía soportan. Sin hablar de las miradas curiosas, por supuesto - Además, su hermano y usted querrán disfrutar de una última cena juntos antes de que se marche... una cena en familia.

\- Pero usted es parte de la familia - protestó Neji - o lo será dentro de nada. Vamos, que tengo unas cuantas preguntas más que hacerle.

\- ¡Haz el favor de no darle más la lata! - exclamó ella - ¿Es que no ves que ya lo tienes agotado?

Su compasión le gustó, y se atrevió a sugerir.

\- Podríamos cenar en mi habitación.

\- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Neji. Pero su hermana dudó.

\- ¿Está seguro de que no vamos a molestarlo?

Aunque sentía unos terribles latigazos en las sienes, negó con la cabeza.

\- En absoluto. Como dice Neji, dentro de poco formaré parte de la familia.

\- Está bien - dijo ella sin demasiada convicción - Que nos avisen cuando esté usted preparado.

¿Pero es que se había vuelto loco?, se preguntaba Gaara mientras llamaba a uno de los empleados del hotel para que tomase nota de la cena. Lo que necesitaba aquella noche era oscuridad, intimidad y calma. Un paño frío en la frente y quizás una copa de coñac para suavizar el dolor. El coñac estaría bien en cualquier caso, se dijo, sirviéndose una generosa copa.

Cuando estaba ya vestido para la cena y la camarera había colocado el primer plato en una mesa junto a la ventana, empezó a sentirse algo mejor. Para su sorpresa, el dolor comenzó a ceder cuando los Hyuga llegaron. Mientras los escuchaba contar historias sobre los años que habían pasado en la India, se encontró lenta pero inexorablemente atraído a su círculo mágico.

La vida en sus primeros años no les había sido más fácil que a él... incluso más difícil. Habían quedado huérfanos muy niños, y los habían enviado a una tierra fría y distante para que unos parientes hoscos se hicieran cargo de ellos. Sin embargo, esas experiencias no parecían haberles amargado el carácter, y le daba la impresión de que Hinata había hecho mucho por proteger a su hermano a lo largo de aquellos años.

Sentados como estaban a la mesa, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando, sus cálidos ojos brillaban con el amor y el orgullo que le inspiraba el muchacho. Y si su sonrisa contenía un rastro de tristeza o preocupación, consiguió ocultárselo.

\- Tengo que irme a la cama ya, si no quiero que Kurenai venga a buscarme -dijo Hinata.

Gaara se levantó de su silla con cierto titubeo, ya que había bebido bastante vino en la cena, además de coñac, y al acompañarla a la puerta apartó la mirada de su cama por no imaginársela a ella allí.

\- ¿Vienes, Neji? Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.

Neji bostezó.

\- No tardaré.

\- Bien. Lord Sabaku también necesita descansar Nos espera un viaje largo de vuelta a casa.

El joven se puso la mano derecha en el corazón.

\- Tienes mi palabra de que no mantendré mucho tiempo despierto a tu futuro marido.

Hinata miró a Gaara.

\- No permita que le dé la lata. Gracias por invitarnos a cenar. Ha sido mucho más agradable cenar aquí que en el comedor.

\- El placer ha sido mío - contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Estoy de espaldas - dijo Neji desde su sitio - Si queréis daros un beso de buenas noches, yo no lo voy a ver.

* * *

¿Deberían hacerlo?, le preguntó Gaara a Hinata enarcando las cejas. Hinata se mordió un labio y negó con la cabeza. ¿Se habría acordado de lo que le había dicho él la primera noche en que la llevó a Netherstowe?

La desilusión fue tan grande que lo sorprendió y tuvo que esforzarse por ocultarla.

\- Que duerma bien - le deseó al abrirle la puerta - Nos veremos mañana.

\- Buenas noches - susurró ella, y Gaara se la quedó mirando mientras avanzaba por el corredor hacia la habitación que compartía con la señora Kurenai. Neji alzó la botella de vino.

\- ¿Nos la acabamos?

Gaara suspiró.

\- Toda tuya.

Neji se sirvió lo que quedaba en la copa y la apuró de un trago.

-¡Ah! Supongo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a probar un vino tan bueno.

\- ¿Tienes dudas?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pero me he quedado para pedirle algo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Se trata de Hinata. Tiene un corazón tan vulnerable... se le puede hacer daño muy fácilmente. Siempre ha cuidado de mí, y ahora que yo ya tengo edad para empezar a cuidar de ella, me voy al otro extremo del mundo.

Gaara se recostó en su silla y asintió. Recordaba que Hinata le había dicho que la persona a la que más quería en el mundo aparte de su hermano era su abuelo. La pobre iba a perderlos a ambos. Neji suspiró con demasiada intensidad. El alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto.

\- Usted cuidará de ella, ¿verdad, Lord Sabaku? Cuando me enteré de su compromiso, mi primer pensamiento fue que iban a ser una pareja muy extraña, pero ahora lo comprendo. Una chica como Hinata necesita un hombre fuerte, incluso implacable llegado el caso, que pueda protegerla.

Las palabras del muchacho lo dejaron estupefacto. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que tenía algo que ofrecerle a Hinata, aparte de un título y una fortuna que significaban bastante poco para ella.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho. Yo me ocuparé de que no le ocurra nada malo.

La idea de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño despertó en él su viejo instinto de soldado.

\- Desde luego - Neji se levantó - No era necesario que lo preguntara. Es evidente que está usted tan enamorado de ella como ella de usted - añadió con una sonrisa.

Afortunadamente no esperó que contestara, porque Gaara no habría sabido qué decir. La cabeza le ardía de un modo que le iba a impedir conciliar el sueño aquella noche. No habría podido decidir qué parte de lo que había dicho Neji lo alarmaba más: si que Hinata sentía algo por él, que fuese él quién sentía algo por ella... o que lo que sintiera pudiera ser tan evidente.

* * *

\- Se diría que no ha pegado el ojo en toda la noche - comentó Hinata, conteniendo el deseo de acariciar la mejilla de Lord Sabaku, antes de mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido - Me prometiste que ibas a dejar que se marchara pronto a la cama.

Un pequeño ejército de botones estaba sacando el equipo de la habitación de Neji para bajarlo al vestíbulo.

\- Soy inocente, lo juro - protestó Neji, sonriendo - No me quedé más de diez minutos después de que tú te marcharas.

\- Es cierto - corroboró Lord Sabaku - Cuando estaba en la caballería, era capaz de dormir en mitad del campo bajo un aguacero, pero ahora ya no valgo para nada. No soy capaz de dormir a menos que esté en Helmhurst en mi cama. Espero que no hayan corrido mi misma suerte.

\- Yo he dormido como una marmota - contestó Neji.

\- Yo tampoco duermo bien fuera de casa -comentó Hinata, concentrada en ponerse los guantes.

Por supuesto, eso había sido solo parte del problema, razón por la que no quería que Lord Sabaku pudiera verla bien. Seguro que, de hacerlo, sabría de inmediato que su despedida de la noche anterior la había tenido dando vueltas en la cama. Los últimos botones salieron de la habitación de Neji, y Kurenai salió pegada a sus talones.

\- Será mejor que terminemos cuanto antes.

\- Nos esperan unas cuantas horas de viaje a Northamptonshire - murmuró Lord Sabaku, consultando su reloj. Y los tres siguieron a Kurenai y a los botones escaleras abajo.

\- No le haga mucho caso a Kurenai - le rogó Hinata - Es que está preocupada por Neji y por mí, y ya sabe que la gente demuestra sus sentimientos de modos muy distintos.

Menos algunas personas, que no los demostraban nunca...

Salieron del hotel poco más tarde y Hinata arrugó la nariz ante la niebla espesay maloliente de Londres.

\- ¡Qué día más desagradable!

Yéndose su querido hermano al otro lado del mundo, no necesitaba nada más para hundir su estado de ánimo.

\- Para mí, los días sin sol son ideales - contestó Lord Sabaku mientras la ayudaba a subir al coche. ¿Seria cosa de ella, o había retenido su mano un instante más de lo necesario - Si quiere, podemos descorrer las cortinas para ver el paisaje. Lo poco que se pueda ver.

El coche echó a andar por las calles de Greenwich, hacia el Muelle de las Indias Orientales, donde esperaba el barco de Neji. Y cuanto más veía de Londres menos se podía explicar Hinata por qué sus primas hablaban tan entusiasmadas de la ciudad o por qué Kurenai se consideraba menospreciada por el hecho de que los Shimura nunca la llevasen con ella.

Se alegraba de que su hermano no se hubiera visto obligado, a trabajar allí, tal y como quería su tía, y sin embargo...

Necesitó hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener en su sitio la sonrisa cuando llegó el momento de despedir a Neji. Ver que Kurenai se tragaba las lágrimas no le sirvió de mucho.

\- No dejes de ir a la iglesia con regularidad. Y no te estropees el estómago con esas comidas de por ahí - la cocinera le puso una pequeña lata de galletas en las manos - No te las comas todas, no te vayas a marear en el barco.

\- Lo haré... bueno, quiero decir que no lo haré - Neji la besó en la mejilla - Gracias, Kurenai. Cuídate mucho.

Cuando llegó el turno de Lord Sabaku, este le metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta un puñado de guineas.

\- Intenta no perderlas todas jugando a las cartas antes de llegar a la India - Neji le estrechó la mano.

\- Gracias por todo, señor. Sobre todo por sus consejos. Ojalá llegue a ser la clase de oficial que fue usted.

Y se volvió hacia su hermana.

\- Que tu boda sea perfecta, hermanita. ¡ Vas a tener que ser una esposa muy especial para devolverle a Lord Sabaku todo lo que ha hecho por mí!

Hinata abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Si intentaba hablar, se echaría a llorar, seguro. Un silbido atravesó la densa niebla. Neji la besó en la mejilla y subió a toda prisa por la plataforma. Las lágrimas que había contenido hasta aquel momento, comenzaron a rodar y Hinata se volvió de espaldas. No quería que Neji la viera.

De pronto se sintió apoyada en el pecho de Lord Sabaku, rodeada por sus brazos. Intentó no dejarse llevar por la sensación de seguridad y paz que la envolvió, consciente de que no era más que una ilusión. Pero es que lo necesitaba tanto, y parecía tan auténtico...

¿Sería posible que los sentimientos de Lord Sabaku cambiasen, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello?

¿Ni siquiera él mismo?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo Diez

\- Creo que nunca había presenciado tantos cambios en un hombre en tan poco tiempo.

Las palabras musitadas del conde reflejaban los pensamientos de Hinata. Los dos estaban sentados en el pequeño escritorio que ocupaba la esquina de la biblioteca, preparando las invitaciones para el baile. En otra mesa, Lord Sabaku y el vicario jugaban al ajedrez.

\- Puede que cambiado no sea la palabra - se corrigió el conde, asegurándose de que su nieto no pudiera oírlo - Curado, sería mejor. Recuperado. Vuelve a ser quien era. Has sido una influencia más beneficiosa para él de lo que yo me atrevía a esperar, niña querida.

Hinata no despegó la mirada del sobre que estaba escribiendo para no darle la oportunidad al conde de adivinar sus pensamientos. Sabia que no era su influencia lo que había animado a Lord Sabaku a hacer el esfuerzo de volver a ser sociable. Porque había sido un esfuerzo. De eso no cabía duda. Ella también se había percatado de las miradas y los cuchicheos de aquella primera mañana en St. Owen.

Aunque Gaara Sabaku había ocultado sus sentimientos con la habilidad de siempre, ella había presentido la profundidad de su aversión a ser el centro de tanta expectación. Tras aquella mañana, no habría podido culparlo. Si hubiera vuelto a meterse en su concha, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que se aventurara a acercarse demasiado.

Pero no lo había hecho, y lo admiraba por ello. Es más: había empezado a involucrarse poco a poco en el reducido mundo de Grafton Renforth. Iba a la iglesia con regularidad e incluso había participado brevemente en la fiesta de despedida de Neji. El conde miró a su nieto y al señor Uzumaki.

\- Parece disfrutar con la compañía de tu vicario, lo cual he de decir que me sorprende.

Hinata se volvió hacia ellos: uno tan pelirojo y otro tan rubio, le recordaron a los reyes del tablero.

\- Son de la misma edad - le recordó al conde - y comparten varios intereses. No sé por qué no se iban a hacer amigos.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, no estaba convencida del todo. Aunque el señor Uzumaki había llegado a ser un invitado regular en Helmhurst, Hinata no estaba convencida de que Lord Sabaku disfrutase con su compañía. Quizás estuviera preparando el día que su abuelo pudiera necesitar el consuelo de un hombre de iglesia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien querida? - le preguntó el conde - Te has quedado pálida de pronto. -

\- Estoy un poco cansada del viaje a Londres - improvisó.

\- No me extraña. ¿Te has fijado qué hora es? - preguntó, mirando el reloj de pie - El resto de invitaciones pueden esperar hasta mañana. Gaara, hijo - lo llamó - debes llevar a Hinata a casa. La he agotado con tanto preparativo para el baile. Soy como un chico con un juguete nuevo.

\- En absoluto - contestó ella, que en los últimos días había conseguido convencerse de que la salud del conde mejoraba. Aunque, de vez en cuando, un golpe de tos o una sombra de dolor que pasaba por su rostro hacía mil pedazos su esperanza.

\- Ya sabe que disfruto con esto tanto como usted, abuelo. No interrumpan su partida, caballeros.

El vicario movió la cabeza.

\- He de admitirme derrotado de antemano. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que Lord Sabaku me tenga acorralado. ¡Y a mí que me parecía que iba a ganar esta noche!

Hace unos cuantos movimientos, mi situación era prometedora.

\- Es usted un digno adversario, vicario - Lord Sabaku avanzó con un peón y eliminó una pieza blanca del tablero - Y un buen estratega. Jaque.

\- Me temo que no soy rival para un estratega de su categoría - contestó,contemplando su ruina sin dejar de mover la cabeza. Luego hizo un movimiento.

\- Netherstowe me pilla de camino a casa, y como consuelo por haber perdido,estaré encantado de llevar a su casa a la señorita Hyuga -

Hinata intentó ignorar la desilusión. Estimaba mucho al vicario. Era un hombre amable, diligente, encantador y muy guapo. Sin embargo, comparándolo con Lord Sabaku, encontraba su compañía bastante insulsa, carente de la inteligencia o el sentido del humor del barón.

\- Protesto, señor Uzumaki - Lord Sabaku capturó otro de los peones del vicario - Jaque. De haber sabido cuál era el castigo por perder, habría perdido hace ya tiempo.

Se volvió a mirar a Hinata, y ella tuvo la sensación de que hubiera ido a su lado y le hubiera pasado las yemas de los dedos por la nuca. Aun sabiendo que era una mera interpretación por el bien de su abuelo, se encontró indefensa ante la mirada oscura de Lord Sabaku.

\- Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo - continuó en un tono por el que Hinata deseó tener un abanico a mano - en que el honor de acompañar a la señorita Hyuga es un premio que debe reservarse al ganador.

\- Eh... sí, claro - el vicario fue a hacer un movimiento pero cambió de opinión - Tiene razón - tomó otra pieza entre los dedos - ¡Jaque!

Lord Sabaku apartó la mirada de Hinata fingiendo lamentarlo y estudió un instante el tablero. Luego tomó una pieza con el índice y el pulgar. Parecía un alfil.

\- Jaque - lo colocó con determinación en el tablero - Mate - extendió una mano - Gracias por una partida emocionante, señor Uzumaki.

\- Ha sido un placer - contestó el vicario - aceptando con gracia la derrota - Ahora, si me disculpan, he de irme a casa.

Tras estrechar la mano de Lord Sabaku, se dirigió al rincón de la habitación en el que Hinata estaba escribiendo la última invitación.

\- Puesto que Milord ha ganado el honor de acompañarla a Netherstowe, señorita Hyuga, ¿quiere que me ocupe yo de ir a visitar al señor y la señora Momochi?

Aunque estaba convencida de que no era su intención, el ofrecimiento del vicario la hizo sentirse tremendamente culpable. Tantas vueltas le estaba dando a su deseo de que Lord Sabaku volviese a invitarla a la torre que se había olvidado de la pobre señora Momochi.

\- Le estaría muy agradecido, vicario; No sé qué le ocurre últimamente al señor Momochi, con lo agradable que es. Cuando está sobrio, claro.

\- ¿Zabuza el herrero? - Lord Sabaku se frotó la barbilla y los ojos se le oscurecieron hasta parecer casi negros - ¿No fue soldado de artillería en la guerra?

Hinata asintió.

\- Tengo entendido que él y el primer marido de la señora Momochi sirvieron juntos. La mayor parte del tiempo es un hombre tranquilo y de carácter apacible, pero al menos un par de veces al año empieza a beber demasiado y se vuelve de lo más desapacible, por decirlo de algún modo, especialmente con su esposa. Me inquieta mucho lo que pueda pasarle a ella y a los niños.

\- Una situación desgraciada, sin duda - corroboró el vicario, que parecía algo sorprendido por tal comportamiento - Si encuentro sobrio al señor Zabuza, intentaré animarlo. Pero si ha consumido alcohol, quizás pueda convencer a la señora Momochi de que se refugie en la vicaría.

\- Eso sería un gesto maravilloso por su parte. Espero que con ello el señor Zabuza recupere el buen juicio.

El conde movió la cabeza.

\- No estoy seguro de aprobar que estés envuelta en semejante situación, querida niña - intervino el conde.

\- Yo tampoco - añadió Lord Sabaku.

\- ¿En qué estado estaría nuestro mundo si todo el mundo pensara como ustedes? - espetó, levantándose - ¿Si la gente de buena voluntad nunca se involucrara en semejantes situaciones?

Ignoró la sorpresa del conde y el enfado de Lord Sabaku.

\- ¿Y si Inglaterra no se hubiera involucrado en una situación peligrosa en el continente?

Tanta franqueza dejó a los caballeros sin habla. ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos a criticar su compasión, de la cual ambos se habían beneficiado?

\- Siento lástima por la señora Momochi y por su marido... y sobre todo, por los niños. No podría dormir por las noches sabiendo que no he ayudado en la medida de mis posibilidades a una familia tan desgraciada.

En el fondo de su conciencia, sabia que no estaba siendo justa; que estaba descargando contra ellos una rabia que, en realidad, habían provocado los Shimura con su permanente desaprobación. Y antes de que sus sentimientos pudieran tomar caminos prohibidos, caminó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- Señor Uzumaki, creo que voy a aceptar su ofrecimiento. Podemos pasar por casa de los Momochi de camino a casa.

\- Pero... - el vicario señaló el tablero - Lord Sabaku...

Hinata miró al barón desafiándolo a que se opusiera a sus designios.

\- Lord Sabaku tendrá en el futuro multitud de ocasiones de cobrarse su premio.

Y dicho esto, quiso dar media vuelta y salir con paso decidido. Pero el zapato se le enganchó en la alfombra y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. En un último instante consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y salir de la habitación. El señor Uzumaki salió a toda prisa tras ella. Su absurdo enfrentamiento con Lord Sabaku y el abuelo había pasado ya, y se sentía más enfadada consigo misma que con nadie.

En lugar de disfrutar de unas encantadoras horas contemplando las estrellas, iba a disfrutar del dudoso placer de enfrentarse a un borracho.

Le estaba bien empleado.

* * *

Cuando los pasos de Hinata y el vicario se perdieron en la distancia, el conde se rascó el puente de la nariz.

\- Hacía tiempo que nadie me echaba un rapapolvo semejante - hizo una pausa, e inesperadamente, sonrió - Resulta bastante refrescante, ¿no te parece?

Gaara tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta de la biblioteca.

\- Lo mismo que un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza.

Desde luego, refrescante nunca sería el término que emplearía para describir la experiencia. Había albergado la esperanza de convencer a Hinata de que hicieran una parada antes de llegar a Netherstowe. Quizás un par de horas en la torre mirando a través del telescopio. La lluvia de meteoritos en Escorpio estaba siendo mucho más espectacular aquel año.

Mientras la contemplaba la noche anterior, había cometido la romántica estupidez de pedir un deseo. Y en aquel momento, estaba más claro que nunca que había sido una estupidez. Hinata prefería mediar en una disputa entre el herrero y su mujer antes que pasar unas horas con él.

Y puede que incluso deseara pasar un rato en compañía del guapo y virtuoso señor Uzumaki. Se conocían desde hacía poco, pero tenía que admitir que el vicario era un hombre de valía, con un carácter tan agradable como sus facciones.

El conde dejó la pluma en el tintero y miró el taco de invitaciones que Hinata había terminado.

\- Y tenía razón, por supuesto, lo que resulta siempre vejatorio. No me sorprendería que alguien la previniera sobre su relación con un hombre de carácter tan áspero como el tuyo, o con un viejo carcamal como yo. Deberíamos darle gracias a nuestra buena estrella.

¿Buena estrella? ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en pensar que aquellas enormes balas de gas ardiente, a millones de kilómetros de distancia, podían detentar algún poder sobre el destino humano? ¿Sería por su modo de brillar en el cielo nocturno, resplandeciendo como los ojos de una madre al contemplar a su niño dormido en la cuna?

Menuda ilusión. Parecida a la ilusión de que Hinata hubiera empezado a sentir algo por él.

Las palabras de su abuelo le habían hecho recuperar el buen juicio. Hinata se preocupaba por todo el mundo: herreros borrachos y sus esposas, nobles envejecidos, veteranos de guerra desfigurados... lo mismo que las estrellas proyectaban su fulgor sobre justos y pecadores. No debía engañarse creyendo que había o que podía disfrutar de un lugar especial en su corazón.

\- Sigue sin gustarme - dijo el conde al ocupar su sillón favorito - Me refiero a que Hinata pueda estar metida en un asunto tan desagradable. Inglaterra ha pagado un precio muy alto por inmiscuirse en los planes de conquista de Bonaparte.

Gaara continuó en silencio. Tenía la impresión de poseer las piezas de un rompecabezas que era incapaz de montar.

\- Puedes decirme que soy un viejo metomentodo si quieres - habló de nuevo el conde, entrelazando las manos y apoyándolas sobre el pecho - pero ¿podemos hablar de lo que te ocurrió en Waterloo?

\- ¡Waterloo! ¡Eso es!

Todos los hechos ocuparon su lugar.

\- Gracias, abuelo - le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta - Hablaremos de ello, te lo prometo, pero ahora tengo un asunto urgente del que ocuparme.

El conde se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano que parecía comprenden... quizás mejor que el propio Gaara se comprendía a sí mismo.

* * *

El modesto carruaje del señor Uzumaki no había llegado aún a la carretera principal cuando los alcanzó un pony que trotaba en dirección a Helmhurst.

\- ¿Es usted, señor vicario? - preguntó el jinete.

En la escasa luz del anochecer, Hinata creyó distinguir al molinero.

\- Sí - contestó él, tirando de las riendas - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es mi mujer, señor vicario. Acaba de dar a luz a gemelos.

Hinata le dio inmediatamente la enhorabuena, pero al mismo tiempo cayó en la cuenta de que el señor Maito no había ido a Helmhurst en busca del vicario si todo fuese bien.

\- Han nacido muy pequeños - dijo el molinero, confirmando los temores de Hinata - Mi mujer teme que no puedan sobrevivir y quiere que los bauticemos cuanto antes. ¿Puede usted venir?

\- Por supuesto. Dejaré a la señorita Hyuga en Netherstowe antes.

Cuando el molinero dio media vuelta a su montura, el señor Uzumaki miró a Hinata.

\- A lo mejor prefiere que la lleve a Helmhurst para que sea Lord Sabaku quien la acerque a casa... sentiría mucho haber sido yo el culpable del desacuerdo que han tenido esta tarde. Aunque admiro su naturaleza compasiva, comprendo el deseo de Lord Sabaku de protegerla.

Hinata sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero no lo dejó arraigar. Podía haber montones de razones por las que Lord Sabaku no quisiera que se relacionara con los Momochi, pero el deseo de protegerla seguramente no estaría entre ellas.

\- No quiero entretenerlo. Déjeme en casa de los Momochi. Está muy cerca de Netherstowe, así que puedo volver andando a casa.

\- ¿Está segura? - el vicario animó a su caballo a avivar el paso - ¿Y si el señor Zabuza ha bebido?

\- Invitaré a la señora Momochi y a su bebé a pasar la noche en Netherstowe.

Intentó parecer más segura de lo que en el fondo se sentía. Tía Mei se volvería loca si supiera que había dado cobijo a esa clase de gente en su casa. Quizás pudiera convencer a la servidumbre de hacer oídos sordos por una vez.

\- Temo que Lord Sabaku no lo apruebe.

El vicario parecía hablar del barón con el mismo respeto que del Altísimo, y su ansiedad atizó las ascuas de la irritación de Hinata.

\- Si el barón no aprobase la lectura de la Biblia en domingo, ¿dejaría de hacerlo también? No sé si su influencia está siendo buena para usted, vicario.

\- Protesto, señorita Hyuga. Lo que ocurre es que...

\- Por favor - lo interrumpió Hinata - jamás me lo perdonaría si no llegase a tiempo a bautizar a esos dos niños, y a consolar a esa pobre madre.

\- En fin... si está decidida...

En la misma situación, Lord Sabaku no sé habría dejado convencer con protestas o excusas. Aunque no quería que el vicario se mostrara inflexible, no pudo evitar que su indecisión pesara ante sus ojos.

\- Estoy totalmente decidida - contestó - El señor Zabuza puede estar sereno, o tan borracho que se haya quedado dormido y no represente un peligro para nadie.

\- Espero que tenga razón - contestó y tiró de las riendas al llegar delante de la casa de los Momochi.

Hinata no quiso darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, de modo que bajó del coche cuando las ruedas aún no habían dejado de girar.

\- No se preocupe, vicario, que estaré bien. Gracias por traerme, y dele recuerdos de mi parte a la señora Maito.

¿Serían imaginaciones suyas, u oiría voces airadas dentro de la casa del herrero? No quería que el vicario lo oyera, de modo que le propinó una palmada en la grupa al caballo, que salió al trote. Respiró hondo para cobrar valor y llamó a la puerta de la casa, que se abrió con tanta fuerza que la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó una voz cargada de olor a ginebra.

\- Soy Hinata Hyuga, señor Momochi - contestó fingiendo despreocupación - Me gustaría hablar un momento con su esposa, si es posible.

\- ¿Por qué viene a estas horas? - espetó el herrero.

\- ¿Llego en mal momento? - Hinata miró hacia el fondo del pasillo. La señora Momochi estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos

\- Lo siento. El vicario me llevaba a casa y al ver las luces encendidas, pensé que...

\- ¿Y qué quiere de Rin?

\- Bueno... - Hinata utilizó la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza - El conde va a dar un baile de disfraces dentro de dos semanas, y como sé que su esposa es una maravillosa modista, he pensado que quizás...

\- ¿Es que piensa que no soy capaz de mantener a mi propia familia, y que mi mujer tiene que trabajar para ganar dinero?

El herrero dio un paso hacia ella. Aunque era un hombre algo más bajo que ella, tenía unas manos fuertes y toscas, lo mismo que los brazos, y pensar en lo doloroso que podía ser un golpe que proviniera de aquellas zarpas a punto estuvo de hacerla dar media vuelta y salir corriendo para su casa. Y también fue esa misma idea lo que la obligó a quedarse, por el bien de Rin.

\- Claro que no – ojalá la señora Momochi sacase a su pequeño de la cuna y saliera por la puerta de atrás mientras ella entretenía a su marido.

\- Su esposa me haría un gran favor. No suelo hacerme ropa, con lo que no conozco a ninguna modista.

Hinata habría preferido que la torturasen antes que admitir tal cosa ante ningún habitante de Grafton Renforth, pero estaba desesperada por mantener la atención del herrero. Su esposa pareció comprender lo que pretendía, porque se acercó a la cuna y sacó al pequeño.

\- Estoy segura de que su negocio es muy próspero – continuó - pero el conde va a regalarme el disfraz, y sé que para sacar adelante una familia todo el dinero es poco.

Quizás el miedo la hiciese hablar demasiado alto, o la señora Momochi había hecho ruido al sacar al niño, porque fuera como fuese, el pequeño, frotándose los ojos, preguntó:

\- ¿Adónde vamos, mamá?

Justo antes de que el herrero se volviera hacia su mujer, Hinata vio que abría de par en par los ojos y que las aletas de la nariz se le dilataban hacia los lados, tal y como vio una vez que le ocurría a un toro de mal talante.

\- ¡Contesta al niño, Rin! ¿Adónde lo llevas?

La mirada aterrorizada de la señora Momochi pasaba de Hinata a su marido.

\- Yo... yo...

\- ¡Pero qué niño tan precioso! - exclamó Hinata - Seguro que tenía que ponerle en el orinal, ¿verdad, señora Momochi? Siempre es preferible a que mojen las sábanas.

El herrero no se tragó aquella explicación al ver el terror reflejado en el rostro de su esposa.

\- Maldita sea, Rin ...

\- ¡Por favor, señor Momochi! - gritó Hinata, sujetándolo el brazo - ¡No haga nada que pueda lamentar después!

Por un instante sintió alivio al ver que se daba la vuelta, pero al ver la rabia que emanaba de sus ojos, junto con una especie de abismo de dolor...

\- Esto estaba preparado, ¿verdad? - espetó, soltándose y alzando el brazo.

Indecisa entre el miedo y la compasión, Hinata se preparó para recibir un golpe que la tiraría al suelo, y al cerrar los ojos se le ocurrió algo ridículo.

¿Tendría Lord Sabaku alguna máscara de repuesto?

Porque si el herrero la golpeaba en la cara, iba a necesitarla.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo Once

Cuando vio al herrero levantar una enorme mano contra Hinata, Gaara se preguntó si la máscara se le habría prendido fuego. Pero no. Era la manifestación de su propia rabia, con una intensidad que podría haberlo asustado. Pero solo tuvo tiempo para actuar, con una rapidez que impedía cualquier pensamiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía el puño del herrero sujeto contra la puerta.

\- Si le tocas un solo cabello, Zabuza Momochi, lo lamentarás toda la vida.

La amenaza apenas murmurada penetró en el cerebro empapado de alcohol de herrero.

\- No, Lord Lucifer... coronel Sabaku... ¡señor!

\- Y si le hace algún daño a su esposa - continuó en un tono menos amenazador -no me necesitará a mí para lamentarlo.

Toda la rabia que el hombre llevaba dentro desapareció como por encanto.

\- Lo sé, señor

Gaara soltó su mano.

\- Demos un paseo.

Miró a Hinata.

\- Quédese aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Una vez hubo salido el herrero, entró a toda prisa al lado de la señora Momochi. Gaara se detuvo en la puerta del jardín mirando al herrero, que era la viva imagen de la tristeza, y luego comenzó a andar a paso lento, para que el borracho pudiera seguirlo.

\- Es por Waterloo, ¿verdad?

Casi no necesitaba preguntar, porque él había sentido también que se acercaba el aniversario de la batalla como quien presiente un eclipse.

\- Maldito sea ese día - masculló el herrero.

\- Maldito - repitió Gaara en un suspiro - ¿Le ha hablado de ello a su esposa?

\- No. Y no quiero hacerlo.

\- Lo sé.

Quizás le haría bien hablar de ello. Sería doloroso al principio, pero siempre era mejor que permitir que ese veneno le siguiera destrozando la vida. Siguieron hasta llegar a la herrería de Momochi, muy cerca de su casa. A la pálida luz de la luna, Gaara vio un banco de madera sin pulir junto a la puerta y se sentó.

El herrero dudó, pero también se sentó. Los dos hombres quedaron en silencio un momento, escuchando el croar de las ranas en un estanque cercano, y Gaara se preguntó si aquellos acres de tierra de camino a Bruselas respirarían en paz aquella noche. ¿O estaría demasiado empapada de sangre, violencia y dolor para volver a sentir paz alguna vez?

\- ¿Ayuda la bebida? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Un poco - el herrero se encogió de hombros - Bebo cuando parece que estoy a punto de explotar.

Gaara asintió. Él también había sentido la tentación de emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, especialmente en aquellos días en que sus heridas estaban todavía en carne viva. Pero al final, temía más la pérdida de control que a sus demonios. Y su modo de escapar había terminado siendo el contemplar las estrellas.

\- ¿Herido? - le preguntó, aunque sabia que era una pregunta absurda. Todos habían vuelto heridos, incluso los que no tenían ni un rasguño.

\- Bah. Entonces no. Me hirieron un par de veces en España, con el viejo Narizotas.

Gaara sonrió. Hacía mucho que no oía llamar así al duque.

\- Mi compañero, Kakashi Hatake - continuó el herrero, casi más para sí mismo - quedó hecho pedazos a los pies de un soldado francés de caballería.

Un ruido desagradable acompañó a aquellas palabras y Gaara supuso que el herrero debía estar vomitando, igual que deseaba hacer él. Porque él había tomado parte en una carga salvaje de caballería contra la artillería francesa en Waterloo, y él mismo había hecho pedazos a varios artilleros franceses.

Era lo último que recordaba antes de haberse despertado en un verdadero infierno, rodeado de muertos de ambos bandos, con las costillas rotas y la cara aplastada.

* * *

Una sensación incómoda se apoderó del estómago de Hinata cuando oyó pasos y voces ahogadas que se acercaban a la casa de los Momochi una hora después. No era miedo, o al menos no el convencional. Sabía que el herrero nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño después de la advertencia de Lord Sabaku, y por el tono de las voces, el señor Zabuza ya no iba a ser una amenaza para nadie aquella noche.

Un alivio, porque según le había contado la señora Momochi, sumado a lo que ella misma había deducido, aquella familia ya había sufrido demasiado. La puerta de la casa se abrió y entró el herrero con la cabeza baja. Lord Sabaku entró tras él. El herrero miró a Hinata. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y una expresión de tal tristeza en su cara sin afeitar que cualquier temor que podría haber albergado se desvaneció.

Lord Sabaku hizo una leve inclinación ante la señora Momochi.

\- Acompañe a su marido a la cama, señora Momochi. Creo que, después de esto, se comportará, pero si no es así, envíe a alguien a buscarme, sea la hora que sea, y vendré.

Hinata nunca le había oído hablar en un tono tan suave y solícito, precisamente cuando su presencia allí debía haberle resultado difícil. La señora Momochi tomó a su marido por un brazo con suavidad.

\- Así lo haré, Milord. Gracias por haber venido esta noche - y mirando a Hinata,añadió - Y a usted también, señorita. Ha sido muy valiente.

Hinata intentó sonreír y Lord Sabaku le hizo un gesto para que saliera. La verdad era que todo su valor se había esfumado al pensar en la reprimenda a la que iba a tener que enfrentarse. Una vez fuera, Lord Sabaku desató a su caballo.

\- Supongo que debería haber traído el coche, pero tenía prisa por llegan. ¿Le importa volver andando a Netherstowe?

Sería lo mejor si pretendía hablarle muy seriamente sobre asuntos de razón y responsabilidad. Sería muy difícil hacerlo hablando por encima del hombro a una persona que se le agarraba a la cintura, a la grupa de un caballo que se movía. Estuvo a punto de decirle que podía volver sola a su casa, pero seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

\- En absoluto - contestó. Tras una pausa, continuó hablando - No lo oí llegar. Supongo que el corazón me latía tan fuerte que no me dejaba oír nada más. Gracias por haber venido a rescatarme. Me habría estado bien empleado que no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

\- Sí... bueno... pienso cobrarme la cabeza del vicario por esto.

\- No, por favor. Tuvo que irse por una urgencia, y fui yo quien lo convenció de que no iba a pasarme nada.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. A cada segundo, Hinata esperaba el golpe de la hoja en la guillotina, y cuando oyó que Lord Sabaku se aclaraba la voz, se preparó para un golpe verbal que iba a hacerle más daño que la mano del herrero.

\- Ha sido muy valiente esta noche.

¿Habría oído bien?

\- Y no me refiero solo al hecho de que se haya enfrentado al señor Zabuza - continuó Lord Sabaku - Hace falta un valor muy especial para involucrarse en las vidas de los demás como lo hace usted.

No parecía enfadado. Ni siquiera sonaba gélida su voz, sino que parecía cálida y sincera. Incluso con una nota de... admiración. Entonces, ¿por qué se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos? ¿Y por qué sentía una extraña mezcla de risa y llanto en la garganta?

\- Hinata... - soltó al caballo - ¿qué ocurre?

¿Qué ocurría?, se preguntó. Pues sentirse tan bien, tan segura y querida en los brazos de Gaara Sabaku, sabiendo que no era mas que una ilusión. Ocurría que no se debía correr el riesgo de recibir un golpe de un hombre borracho y violento, para luego no atreverse a revelar sus sentimientos hacia el hombre que la abrazaba.

\- Es que... estaba segura de que ibas a... enfadarte conmigo - dijo entre sollozos.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy? - preguntó con tan exagerada y fingida severidad que Hinata se echó a reír entre lágrimas.

\- Pues que no me has amenazado con lamentarlo si no hago caso de tus advertencias.

Una risa profunda reverberó en su pecho.

\- Me da la sensación de que no responderías bien a las amenazas, mi querida Hinata.

Sabía que pretendía decirle un cumplido, pero no se atrevía a confiar en aquel cambio de modales. Tenía la sensación de estar entrando en una trampa, de sentirse atraída por un cebo tentador que desaparecería de improviso en cuanto se acercara demasiado. Aunque deseaba seguir en sus brazos, retrocedió ligeramente y Lord Sabaku la soltó de inmediato.

\- Lo que pasa con... el señor y la señora Momochi - dijo - tiene que ver con la guerra,¿verdad? Y con el primer marido de la señora Momochi.

\- Sí - Lord Sabaku recuperó las riendas de su caballo y comenzaron a andar - Zabuza y el otro hombre estaban en el mismo regimiento de artillería. El amigo le pidió a Momochi que se ocupara de su mujer si le ocurría algo, que desgraciadamente fue lo que pasó. Esa clase de cosas pasa muy a menudo entre los hombres alistados.

\- Entiendo. ¿Pero por qué siente la necesidad de beber para luego enfadarse tanto?

\- Supongo que lo que quieres decir es por qué ahora, ¿no? - le preguntó, alzando la cara hacia el cielo - Descubrí la respuesta a esa pregunta poco después de que te marcharas con el vicario. Por eso vine a buscarte. Sabía que solo otro veterano de Waterloo podría hacer razonar a Momochi esta noche.

\- Waterloo. Ya - Hinata se llamó estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta. El año anterior, los problemas con el herrero habían sido por aquella misma fecha - Pero sigo sin entender por qué se enfada tanto con su mujer.

\- Porque está enfadado consigo mismo. No sería el primero de los veteranos que se siente culpable por haber sobrevivido cuando la mayoría de sus amigos murieron.

¿Estaría hablando del señor Momochi, o de sí mismo?

\- Puede que cometiera algún pequeño error aquel día - continuó Lord Sabaku con una voz llena de dolor - Quizás no obedeció una orden con la suficiente rapidez, o siguió alguna otra estúpida a la que no debería haber prestado oídos.

En la tranquilidad de aquella noche en el campo, Hinata intentó imaginarse el horrísono clamor de la batalla que sabía debía estar oyendo él, pero fue inútil. Nunca había oído más que unos cuantos disparos en la temporada de caza. ¿Cómo comprender a hombres como el herrero o Lord Sabaku que habían vivido aquel funesto día? Sin embargo, sí sabía algo sobre heridas del corazón.

\- Quieres decir que puede sentirse como si fuera culpa suya, y que por eso no merece ninguna felicidad, ¿no?

Ella no había visto morir camaradas en el campo de batalla, pero si se había sentido en sus años más jóvenes como una carga o una molestia para la familia de su madre. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que siempre había albergado dudas sobre su valía o su derecho a ser feliz?

\- Una estupidez, ¿verdad? Pero los hombres somos así, criaturas estúpidas.

Hinata lo vio allí de pie, bañado por la luz de la luna, fría y fantasmal, y en aquel momento se sintió atraída por él de un modo distinto, mucho más profundo. ¿Cómo podría imaginar qué demonios perseguían al pobre señor Momochi, a menos que él mismo estuviera enredado en aquel alambre de espino?

* * *

¿Sería posible que aquella misma luna y aquellas mismas estrellas estuvieran presentes en el campo de batalla aquella noche tres años atrás?

No podía creerlo, y sin embargo...

\- Cuando me desperté después de la batalla, creí que había muerto y que estaba en el infierno. El dolor. La agónica sinfonía de gemidos, quejidos y lamentos. El hedor sofocante de la sangre y la pólvora.

\- Sin embargo, todo parecía tan tranquilo y sereno en el cielo que seguí mirándolo con mi ojo sano, esperando que algún ángel viniera a rescatarme. Y poco a poco, llegué a la conclusión de que así había sido.

\- Qué espanto - musitó el ángel.

Demonios... Gaara cayó de golpe a la tierra. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba dando voz a sus pensamientos. No quería hablarle de aquello a Hinata, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que lo aliviaría. Quería protegerla del horror de lo que le había pasado, del mismo modo que había querido protegerla de las manos del herrero.

Y no solo por su propio bien, o por la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, sino por preservar su inocencia y su bondad. Estar cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, respirar el mismo aire le había devuelto la salud que tanto tiempo llevaba eludiéndolo. Y lo que no quería de ningún modo era teñirlo con el veneno que aún infectaba su interior.

Hinata se acercó a él de tal modo que pudo percibir su aroma a dulce de pastelería.

\- No me extraña que te enamorases de las estrellas. Son más que un interés al que puedes dedicarte en las horas nocturnas, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

\- Siguen teniendo la capacidad de alejarme de quién soy y del ser en que me he convertido.

Había otra empresa que podría surtir el mismo efecto. Una que como mejor se llevaba a cabo era en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cuerpo respondió ante esa idea y la cercanía de Hinata. Lo que daría por verla solo una vez desnuda como una diosa, tocada por la sonrosada luz del amanecer o el crepúsculo, sus rizos sueltos sobre los hombros y cayendo por encima de sus pechos... despertarla, sacarla de su virginidad haciéndole el amor del modo más delicado y perderse por fin en su carne cálida y acogedora... ¿Qué daría por algo así?

¿Su título? Sin pestañear

¿Su fortuna? Sin dudarlo un segundo.

¿Su alma? Puede que incluso la diera.

Sintió que tomaba su mano. Si se giraba un poco, podía demostrarle cuánto podía afectarle y con qué poco. Pero eso podía asustarla, lo mismo que la más mínima muestra de su ardor había conseguido en otras ocasiones. Y aquella noche no podría soportar tener que separarse de ella un segundo antes de lo estrictamente necesario.

\- A mí no me parece que te hayas convertido en algo tan terrible - dijo con timidez, casi como si temiera provocar una reacción contraria en él - Yo nunca me siento ansiosa por abandonar tu compañía.

Sus palabras le penetraron como si fueran una hoja del más puro y afilado oro, y no pudo responder inmediatamente por temor a perder el control. Y puede que fuera precisamente su silencio lo que la invitara a decir más.

\- Tú, el señor Momochi, y todos los demás hombres que lucharon en la guerra entregasteis vuestros cuerpos, vuestros corazones y vuestras almas, que resultaron con heridas tan profundas como vuestros cuerpos, sino más. Los hombres que murieron fueron quizás los más afortunados.

Él había pensado lo mismo en varias ocasiones durante los últimos años, aunque no aquella noche. Los últimos tres años le parecieron de pronto un precio exiguo que pagar para llegar a momentos como aquel, aun en el caso de que no llegaran a ser nada más. Aun en el caso de que no duraran. Sería mejor que volviera a casa antes de que el embrujo de la noche de luna pudiera hacer algo que lamentase después.

\- ¿Es que siempre sabes ver el bien en los demás? - le preguntó y echó a andar con la mano de Hinata en la suya - ¿Incluso cuando los demás son incapaces de reconocerlo en si mismos?

Ella tardó en contestar.

\- No... siempre.

\- Pero sí a menudo.

Al tomar una curva, aparecieron las luces de Netherstowe. ¿Estaría alguno de los sirvientes esperando su regreso? ¿El mayordomo, quizás, que era su amigo? ¿O la cascarrabias de Kurenai, a la que tanto quería?

\- Supongo que sí - admitió - ¿Acaso es malo?

\- Malo; no. Peligroso. Como esta noche.

\- Entonces, ¿es más seguro suponer siempre lo peor de los demás?

Gaara reconoció el desafío que había implícito en la pregunta.

\- Ahorra tiempo.

El caballo había seguido caminando tras ellos en silencio pero en aquel momento piafó. Fue como una especie de suspiro exasperado. Hinata se rió.

\- ¡Pero qué bruto más cínico eres, Gaara Sabaku!

De aquellos labios tan exquisitos fue casi un cumplido.

\- Y hasta en un bruto tan cínico como yo, eres capaz de encontrar algo bueno.

\- Mucho.

Aquella palabra privó de un latido a su corazón.

\- Tienes el valor de mirar al mundo sin hacerte ilusiones. A veces me pregunto si no me engaño al ver a la gente y a las circunstancias bajo un paraguas de bondad porque temo enfrentarme a ellos tal y como son.

Preferiría no haber recibido el cumplido, si para ello tenía que condenarse ella.

\- Yo no creo que carezcas de valor, querida. Hace falta tener temple para descubrir al verdadero Lord Lucifer, y también para enfrentarse al señor Momochi. Y hace falta valor para fingir ante mi abuelo día tras día, cuándo yo sé que debes tener miedo a lo que ha de venir.

\- ¿Tú también lo tienes?

\- Yo también - y no solo por perder a su abuelo, sino también por perderla a ella - Al menos no tengo que fingir alegría. Mi abuelo sospecharía.

Había estado reduciendo el paso en un intento de retrasar el momento de separarse, pero estaban a unos metros de la puerta de Netherstowe. Incluso tuvo la sensación de que tras una de las ventanas había visto la silueta vigilante de la señora Kurenai.

Por un momento sintió la tentación de besar a Hinata para despedirse, solo para que aquella vieja bruja se llevara un buen susto. Bueno, en parte. ¿Pero podía confiar en sí mismo, una vez diera rienda suelta a la pasión que tanto había contenido? Hinata era una amenaza demasiado seria para ese control.

\- Tú eres alegre por naturaleza - continuó - Yo no - tenía que recordarse a sí mismo... y a ella, que aquel cortejo fingido no podía llegar a ser nada más.

-Tú eres confiada; yo, desconfiado. Tú, compasiva; yo, implacable. Tú llevas el corazón en la solapa, y yo le oculto mis sentimientos a todo el mundo... a veces incluso a mí mismo.

La lista de contrarios podía continuar. Evidente era, por ejemplo, que él era un hombre desfigurado y ella una mujer de belleza impoluta. Qué maravillosa estaba en aquel momento, iluminada suavemente por la luz de los candelabros que se colaba por el cristal de las ventanas. Se parecía a Saturno, la joya del firmamento: cada vez más hermosa.

El sombrero le había resbalado de la cabeza y caía a su espalda, y la brisa nocturna había extraído unos deliciosos mechones de su pelo. Sus ojos nunca habían estado tan luminosos, brillantes de admiración, incluso de afecto hacia el hombre que ella creía que era.

Aquel noble ideal no existía, lo mismo que Lord Lucifer tampoco. Aún menos. Tenía que despedirse y hacerle olvidar aquellas ilusiones... no fueran a seducirlo también a él.

\- Tú y yo somos tan distintos como el día y la noche.

Hinata cambió totalmente de expresión. Gaara no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Día y noche! - los ojos le brillaban más que Sirio en una despejada noche de invierno, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de brillo arrebatador.

\- ¡Qué idea tan maravillosa! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a ser!


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo Doce

Como el día y la noche. Sus palabras reverberaban en la cabeza de Hinata mientras giraba en el salón para mostrarle a Kurenai, Asuma y el resto de la servidumbre el exquisito trabajo de Rin Momochi.

\- ¡Parece usted una princesa, señorita, o una duquesa! - se maravillaba Tenten.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se sentía como una princesa. Al menos, como ella se imaginaba que debía sentirse una princesa. Aunque quizás la sensación que bullía en sus venas fuese superior a lo que cualquier princesa pudiera llegar a sentir.

Una mujer nacida en el seno de una familia real daría por sentados aquellos privilegios, pero para ella, aquella noche iba a ser un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no debía olvidar que el final no iba a ser el del cuento: la criada en los brazos de su príncipe.

El señor Asuma sonreía contemplando aquella creación en seda y encaje que parecía flotar en torno a ella en una suave armonía de dorado y azul.

\- Sí a alguien le interesa mi opinión - intervino Kurenai, cruzándose de brazos - se va a resfriar con ese escote. ¿En qué estaba pensando la señora Momochi?

\- ¿Resfriarme? Pero Kurenai, si estamos en pleno verano. Con algo más cerrado, me asaría.

Era cierto que su disfraz de Señora del Día dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus hombros y del pecho, pero a ella no le importaba... siempre que a Gaara le pareciera bien.

Desde la noche en que la rescato del ataque del señor Momochi, había notado que empezaba a reparar en ella como mujer. La semana anterior sin ir más lejos, cuando la ayudó a ponerse la capa, sintió que las manos le temblaban al rozarle los hombros.

En otras ocasiones, cuando estaban juntos en la torre y él le descubría un nuevo secreto en las estrellas, oía que su respiración se aceleraba o que se entrecortaba de pronto. Incluso a veces lo sorprendía mirándola como si fuese la primera mujer que tuviera ante los ojos.

\- ¿Llevo la máscara derecha? - preguntó. Tenten la miró ladeando la cara.

\- A mí me parece que sí. Es preciosa. ¿Es de oro de verdad?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar que era solo de papel, Kurenai intervino de nuevo.

\- Qué tontería, celebrar un baile en el jardín. Y con los invitados enmascarados como salteadores de caminos. ¡Quién sabe qué clase de gente puede colarse!

El mayordomo debía llevar más de una semana aguantando comentarios de aquella índole, a juzgar por el modo en que miró a la cocinera.

\- No recuerdo que alguien le haya pedido su opinión, Kurenai.

Kurenai abrió los ojos de par en par y Hinata tuvo la sensación de que arqueaba el lomo, como un gato dispuesto a atacar.

\- No te enfades, Kurenai, por favor - se apresuró a decir - No querrás estropearme el baile, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Pues claro que no quiero estropeártelo! - contestó la cocinera, tomando sus manos - Lo que pasa es que no me parece bien que una joven celebre su compromiso sin que su familia más cercana esté presente.

Hinata suspiró.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Kurenai. Ya sabes que Lord Sabaku y yo no fijaremos la fecha de la boda hasta que los tíos y mis primas vuelvan de Europa.

Tantas veces había repetido aquella ficción que llegaba a decirlo con toda convicción.

\- ¿De verdad crees que los tíos tendrán algo que objetar a que me case con un hombre de título y fortuna?

\- Un matrimonio es mucho más que fortuna y posición, hija - contestó Kurenai,entristecida - Has vivido el tiempo suficiente en esta casa como para saberlo.

Por supuesto. Y en parte era esa la razón de que Hinata nunca hubiera querido que su matrimonio dependiera de cosas así, que era lo que solían hacer las jóvenes de su edad. Pero últimamente había empezado a recordar más cosas de su vida temprana y sabía que existía otro tipo de matrimonio.

\- Pues claro que sí, y Milord no es solo eso para mí. ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por mí y alegrarte de mi buena estrella?

La cocinera murmuró algo entre dientes que Hinata no entendió.

\- ¡Venid a ver esto! - exclamó Tenten desde la ventana - ¿Milord iba a enviar a alguien a buscarla?

Hinata corrió a la ventana. Esperaba que Gaara fuera a buscarla en su coche tirado por el caballo negro. Así podrían disfrutar de unos momentos a solas antes del baile. Pero no pudo contener un suspiro al ver una magnífica carroza tirada por un par de caballos tordos conducida por el cochero del conde ataviado de librea y peluca empolvada. Un par de lacayos vestidos del mismo modo escoltaban la carroza en la parte de atrás.

\- ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! - exclamó el mayordomo - Esa carroza solo ha sido usada en un par de ocasiones desde que los condes asistieron a la coronación del padre del rey.

Por el tono de Asuma, Hinata pensó que debía sentirse impresionada por tal honor, pero ella habría preferido ir en una carreta con tal de contar con la compañía de Lord Sabaku.

\- Supongo que debería hacerles esperar un poco - dijo, intentando ocultar su desilusión - pero acabaría mordiéndome las uñas...

Dejó que Asuma fuera delante de ella y le abriera las puertas, y luego bajó rezando para no pisarse el bajo de la falda. El carruaje apenas se había detenido ante la puerta cuando Hinata salió. Uno de los lacayos saltó del pescante para abrirle la puerta.

Al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que vio una figura salir del coche y acercarse a recibirla. Al verlo, el corazón se le inflamó hasta que no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse si el pecho seria capaz de contenerlo.

Estaba ya acostumbrada al gusto de Lord Sabaku por la ropa negra, pero en su disfraz de Señor de la Noche, llevaba negros botas, pantalones, chaqueta y chaleco, camisa y corbata, e incluso la capa, que hacía un contraste perfecto con la dorada que llevaba ella. Su disfraz se completaba con trozos de cristal salpicados por el traje simulando estrellas.

Como colofón, la máscara negra que llevaba en la parte superior de la cara le hacía parecer un salteador de caminos, algo que para Hinata en aquella noche le parecía más estimulante que siniestro. A unos pasos de ella, se detuvo.

\- He venido para acompañarla al baile, señorita Hyuga, pero ahora no sé si voy a atreverme.

¿Es que le pasaba algo a su traje? ¿Le parecería demasiado descarado, como decía Kurenai? Entonces, ¿por qué su voz parecía divertida e incluso llena de admiración?

\- No es de buena educación que un anfitrión presuma de su buena fortuna en las narices de sus invitados, y temo ser la envidia de todos los caballeros presentes.

\- No me tomes el pelo - contestó Hinata, llevándose una mano al pecho para contener su corazón - Me has asustado. Creía que no iba a poder asistir al baile.

Gaara se rió.

\- No temas, querida. No soy tan valiente ni tan loco como para arriesgarme a despertar la ira de mi abuelo si vuelvo a Helmhurst sin ti.

Al acercarse al carruaje, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la primera estrella de la noche en el cielo del oriente. Gaara le había dicho que no era una estrella, sino un planeta. Venus... el nombre de la diosa romana del amor.

De pronto le pareció como si el aire estuviese teñido con polvos mágicos, y como si el final feliz del cuento estuviese verdaderamente a su alcance.

* * *

No la merecía. Gaara había ido descubriendo que no era merecedor de una mujer como Hinata en más de un sentido, pero ¿debía por ello renunciar a intentarlo?, se preguntó al hacerle los cumplidos que una vez desdeñara. Podía fallar, eso sí, y él no toleraba la derrota. Pero la peor derrota de todas sería no atreverse a intentarlo.

Hinata estaba muy callada cuando ocupó el asiento frente al suyo en el carruaje, y su silencio le hizo sentirse incómodo. Últimamente se mostraba cada vez más comunicativa en su compañía, y disfrutaba mucho con su conversación inteligente y su sentido del humor ¿La habría ofendido con su saludo?

Ojalá pudiera ver detrás de su máscara. ¿Experimentaría ella una frustración semejante al no poder descifrar su expresión? Y no solo por lo que ocultaba la máscara, sino por la fachada de frialdad tras la que solía ocultar sus sentimientos...

Iba a hablar cuando Hinata abrió inesperadamente su abanico.

\- Una noche calurosa - dijo - Perfecta para un baile. ¿Habían llegado ya muchos invitados?

\- Bastantes - contestó. Él habría preferido no compartir a Hinata con nadie, pero... - Me sorprende que se hayan animado tantos a hacer el viaje. La curiosidad ha debido empujarlos.

\- ¿La curiosidad?

\- La de saber qué ha sido del pobre recluso que era conocido como el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra.

\- Vamos, Gaara. Estoy convencida de que te equivocas.

\- Tú como siempre, pensando bien de los demás - replicó, reprendiéndola con un dedo.

\- Por supuesto - contestó ella, golpeándolo en broma con el abanico - Y tú como siempre, pensando lo peor - los ojos le brillaron como piedras preciosas enmarcadas por la máscara - Lleguemos a un acuerdo: te concedo que unos cuantos buitres hayan venido a satisfacer una curiosidad malsana si tú me concedes que al menos el mismo número ha venido a ver qué tal estás y a darte la enhorabuena.

\- Con esas dos categorías solo tendríamos a unos pocos - contestó - ¿Y el resto?

\- ¡Pues un montón de gente a la que no le importas un comino y que solo quiere comer, beber, bailar y flirtear!

Qué mujer tan encantadora... y qué idiota había sido él ignorando un tesoro así teniéndolo delante de las narices.

\- Tengo hambre - comentó, aunque no se refería precisamente a lo que se pudiera encontrar en el bufé - ¿Tú no?

\- Me parece que estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer. O puede que por estarlo tanto, me coma todos los dulces que encuentre a mi paso.

\- Te comprendo - él también veía un par de cosas muy dulces que le apetecía morder, empezando por la delicada curva de su cuello - Pero no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, de verdad. Los vas a deslumbrar. Además, puedes tomarte un par de copas de champán para serenarte.

Ella sonrió.

\- Recuerdo un viaje que hicimos tú y yo por este mismo camino en el que me recomendaste evitar el champán si no quería hacer el ridículo.

Al recordar lo que había dicho en aquella ocasión, él si que se sintió ridículo. También recordaba la otra tontería que había dicho en aquella ocasión sobre que no intentara cambiar su vida o su reputación; afortunadamente, Hinata no había hecho caso de su advertencia. ¿Cómo habría sido capaz de soportarlo, ni siquiera por el bien de su abuelo?

\- No me malinterpretes - dijo, tomando su mano - Dije que deberías evitar el champán a menos que deseases cometer una indiscreción.

\- Cuando lo dices así, suena... tentador.

Sus palabras fueron para él como un beso en una parte del corazón que llevaba tanto tiempo dormida que la creía muerta.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? Puede que incluso me sienta tentado yo también. Creo que he tenido demasiada discreción en mi vida últimamente.

E inclinándose hacia delante, fue como si fuera a besar su mano, pero al final se limitó a apoyar la mejilla en sus dedos.

\- Dios mío, pero si ya hemos llegado... - musitó Hinata. Su abanico había cobrado velocidad.

El se incorporó de mala gana y sonrió.

\- Entonces, está todo acordado para esta noche, ¿no?: comer, beber, bailar y flirtear.

\- ¿En ese orden?

Gaara transformó su voz en una caricia solo para ella.

\- En el orden que tú desees, querida.

El carruaje se detuvo con suavidad y los lacayos abrieron la puerta. Gaara bajó primero. ¿Sería su imaginación, o de verdad la gente se volvió y dejó la charla? Pues que miren, se dijo. Pronto iba a darles todavía más que hablar. Volviéndose al coche, extendió el brazo para invitar a Hinata a bajar, y cuando lo hizo, oyó que la admiración obligaba a los presentes a contener el aliento.

Gaara se sintió liberado por no ser él ya el objeto de su curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo sintió un gran orgullo por Hinata. Orgullo y agradecimiento por ser ella el centro de atención, además de por asegurarse de que ningún hombre de los presentes se atrevería a compadecerlo aquella noche. Más bien al contrario.

* * *

Todo el mundo la miraba. El grupo entero de aristócratas reunidos allí. Hinata sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Su disfraz era demasiado poco recatado. Si abría la boca, seguro que diría una estupidez. Si echaba a andar, lo más probable era que se tropezara con las faldas.

Por un instante, deseó volver a meterse en el nido protector del carruaje y esperar a que el conductor la devolviera a casa antes de que pudiera dejar en mal lugar a Lord Sabaku y a sí misma.

Entonces Gaara tomó su mano y ella recordó cómo había acariciado sus dedos un instante antes. ¿Qué importaban todas aquellas miradas siempre que él estuviera entre ellas? ¿Qué importaba la opinión del mundo siempre que él la creyera hermosa y se lo hiciera creer a ella?

Como si hubiese notado sus temores, Gaara colocó su mano con firmeza en su brazo. Si se tropezaba, él la sujetaría y aquella certeza le produjo una sensación embriagadora que nunca había experimentado hasta aquel momento.

Una sensación que aminoró el ritmo de su pulso y lo volvió estable y fuerte. Que le obligó a erguir la espalda y a sonreír. Todo como si se tratara de un encantamiento. Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata saboreó la poción mágica de la confianza, y la encontró deliciosa.

\- Por fin has llegado - por encima del murmullo de sus invitados, Hinata oyó la voz del conde, mucho más firme de lo que la había oído desde hacía tiempo - Aunque no puedo culparte por haber querido reservarte la compañía de tu prometida para ti solo.

La gente se apartó para que Gaara y Hinata acudieran al lado del abuelo. El conde estaba sentado en una plataforma elevada que le proporcionaba una visión perfecta de la fiesta. Llevaba el turbante y el traje de brillante colorido de un jeque del lejano oriente.

A cada lado de él, había dos damas de su generación: una delgada y frágil en apariencia, y la otra gruesa y de aspecto regio. Ambas maravillosamente vestidas, aunque no disfrazadas. El conde los llamó a ambos para que se acercaran mientras que la orquesta comenzaba a tocar y los invitados se disponían a iniciar el baile en la terraza.

\- Gaara, Hinata, he de presentaros a dos queridas amigas mías: la marquesa viuda de Uchiha y la duquesa viuda de Nara. Señoras, mi nieto, Lord Sabaku, y su prometida, la señorita Hyuga.

Hinata consiguió realizar una reverencia razonablemente airosa ante ellas, que dijeron estar encantadas de conocerla, aunque era evidente que no lo estaban.

\- ¿Hyuga? - murmuró la más gruesa, mirando a Hinata a través de sus impertinentes - ¿Quién es tu familia, niña?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar que carecía de familia notable, intervino Gaara:

\- Si de verdad quiere saberlo, la señorita Hyuga es sobrina de nuestro vecino, Lord Shimura.

La mujer más delgada miró a su amiga por detrás de la espalda del conde, y las dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- No lo conocemos.

Hinata enrojeció. Si su tío era un desconocido para aquellas dos mujeres, ¿en qué punto de la escala estaría su sobrina huérfana? A través de la mano que tenía en el brazo de Gaara, sintió cómo se tensaban sus músculos y lo miró. Sus facciones se habían endurecido notablemente y le salía fuego por los ojos. ¿Tanta rabia contenida sería en defensa suya?

\- Maldita sea la maledicencia de...

Lord Lucifer debió apoderarse de él y Hinata tiró de su brazo.

\- No, por favor.

El conde se echó a reír y se volvió hacia la marquesa.

\- Mi querida Mikoto, cuando tú tenias la edad de la señorita Hyuga, debiste desear miles de veces que nadie hubiese oído hablar de tu tío.

La duquesa se echó a reír hasta ponerse roja, mientras que la marquesa se quedó más pálida que los polvos de arroz con que se había maquillado.

\- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Hyuga - declaró en un tono que parecía perfectamente sincero - Cualquier mujer capaz de conseguir que estos dos reclusos organicen un baile es digna de ser conocida.

\- Yo puedo presumir de conocer bien a la señorita Hyuga - dijo el conde, levantándose de su silla - ¿Me haces el honor de concederme este baile, Mikoto? ¿Sigues siendo tan buena bailarina como siempre?

Aunque se quejó de no haber bailado desde hacia años, la marquesa se colgó encantada del brazo del conde.

Lord Sabaku se volvió a Hinata. Al parecer, la distracción de su abuelo le había permitido recuperar el control que tan a punto había estado de perder.

\- ¿Nos unimos a ellos, o prefieres tomar antes un refresco?

\- Primero un baile. Luego ya tomaremos ese refresco.

\- Como usted ordene, Milady.

Ocuparon sus puestos y los músicos comenzaron con una danza campesina. Durante las primeras notas, Hinata tuvo que concentrarse en los pasos, ansiosa por no dejar mal a Lord Sabaku. A la derecha. Media vuelta. Círculo a cuatro manos. Reverso. Pero poco a poco el contacto con su mano y el calor de su mirada fueron relajándola hasta que solo tuvo ojos para él.

¡Qué guapo estaba con su disfraz de Señor de la Noche, tan alto y fornido, con movimientos tan ligeros y firmes! La tenía hechizada, envuelta en su mirada y en su voz de terciopelo. Cierto era que en un tiempo le temió, lo mismo que había temido el enigma infinito de la noche. Pero Gaara le había revelado sus misterios, y al hacerlo, le había mostrado sus encantos y sus heridas ocultas.

Ambas cosas la atraían y la unían a él. Antes de que concluyera la velada, conseguiría hacerle olvidar su resolución de no volver a besarla.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo Trece

¿De verdad habría deseado una vez que no fuera necesario volver a besar a Hinata?

Mientras giraba por la terraza con ella, Gaara resolvió tragarse sus palabras, aunque el orgullo le hiciera atragantarse.

\- Decías que no bailabas bien - le dijo al oído después de varios bailes más - ¿Qué otras ideas equivocadas tienes sobre ti misma?

\- Lo que dije es que no tengo mucha práctica. Creo que podría llegar a gustarme mucho, y que incluso podría llegar a ser una buena bailarina, si tuviera más oportunidades. Y un buen bailarín como pareja.

Hubo algo en su respuesta que lo inquietó, pero como no pudo identificarlo, lo pasó por alto.

\- ¿Quieres que tomemos un refresco? No debemos olvidarnos de nuestro programa. Recuerda que bailar era solo parte.

Un poco de vino, un par de bailes, quizás algo dulce del bufé... todo servido con una generosa dosis de galanteo. Hacía tanto tiempo que Gaara no se permitía admirar a una mujer abiertamente que casi se había olvidado de lo mucho que le gustaba. Hinata olfateó el aire.

\- Algo huele muy bien. He estado muy nerviosa todo el día y no he sido capaz de comer, y ahora estoy muertecita de hambre.

Él entendía, mejor de lo que ella se podía imaginar, cómo un apetito largamente contenido podía despertarse de pronto y transformarse en una necesidad insoportable. Se acercó a ella como si pretendiera decirle algo al oído, pero lo que hizo fue respirar hondo, tanto como le fue posible. Ella contuvo el aliento, pero no se separó ¿Detectaría el almizcle del deseo mezclado con su dulzura inocente?

\- Comamos, por favor - declaró él en voz baja - Llevo tiempo pasando hambre, y ahora estoy ya rabioso.

Mientras la acompañaba a la mesa del bufé, le asaltaron algunas dudas, pero se negó a prestarles atención. Hubo un tiempo en que eran perros de presa que impedían la entrada de Hinata en su corazón, pero a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo y casi sin que él se diera cuenta, habían ido perdiendo fiereza y encogiendo, hasta adquirir el tamaño de perros falderos con ladridos más molestos que inquietantes.

Tomó un plato y revisó el contenido de la mesa.

\- Ese pastelero francés que ha contratado el abuelo se ha ganado el sueldo. ¿Con cuál de estas maravillas puedo tentarte?

Hinata las miró humedeciéndose los labios.

\- Dios mío, no sé por dónde empezar. Menos en Navidad, Kurenai nunca prepara dulces que no sean algún pudding o un poco de pan de jengibre.

Tras un instante de deliberación, señaló una bandeja de pasteles en forma de barco, cada uno con una deliciosa carga de cerezas.

\- Uno de esos, por favor ¡Bueno, no! Mejor dos. Y unos cuantos de esos con las violetas escarchadas.

Siguieron recorriendo la mesa hasta que el plato que llevaban estuvo a punto de desbordarse.

\- ¿Otro de esos? - señaló una pirámide de pastas de almendra rellenas de crema pastelera.

Su gusto abierto por los dulces era otra de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de Hinata. Llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose a disfrutar, de las cosas dulces de la vida, y últimamente había empezado a preguntarse por qué.

\- No me atrevo - contestó ella, sonriendo con cierto aire de culpabilidad - Y no debes tentarme más.

\- Claro que debo - dijo él conduciéndola entre los invitados hasta una pequeña mesa en el rincón más alejado del césped - Es un pasatiempo tan divertido... la tentación.

Dejó el plato en la mesa y le ofreció una silla. La música llegaba desde la terraza, tan delicada y deliciosa como los dulces. Las pequeñas linternas colaban su luz entre las ramas de los árboles, envolviendo la escena en su resplandor dorado y realzando los colores vivos de los disfraces contra el telón oscuro de la noche. Gaara colocó su silla al lado de la de Hinata y se sentó. Tomó con la mano una bola dorada del plato y se la acercó a los labios.

\- ¿Puedo convencerte de que comas de mi mano?

Ella tomó otro dulce idéntico y se lo acercó.

\- Solo si tú también comes de la mía.

\- De acuerdo - contestó, y entreabrió los labios - Creo que ya tengo algo de práctica.

Tomó un bocado del dulce que sabía a mantequilla y a crema, y al sentir aquel delicioso sabor, no pudo contener un gemido de gusto. Hasta aquella noche, había sido bastante indiferente a la comida. Nunca la había disfrutado con todos sus sentidos como en aquel momento. A punto estuvo de volver a gemir al ver que Hinata ladeaba la cabeza para tomar un bocado de su dulce. Su lengua le rozó los dedos y los labios para no perder ni un ápice de crema.

¿Sería consciente del efecto de sus actos? Seguramente no. Sin embargo, su sensualidad inocente y juguetona lo excitaba más que cualquier intento deliberado de seducción. Desde el día en que le propuso aquel acuerdo, Hinata había ido seduciéndolo poco a poco hasta hacerle volver a la vida. Una imagen nueva cada vez. Un sonido, un aroma, un sabor, una textura. Todo ello destilado en su más pura esencia a través de ella.

Y él quería devolverle el regalo que le había hecho mostrándole todas las deliciosas sensaciones que un amante experto y ardiente podía despertar en su cuerpo. Era cierto que pensaba que los horrores del campo de batalla habían herido para siempre su corazón, incapacitándolo para el amor. Ni para darlo, ni para inspirarlo. Pero a pesar de todo, Hinata le había hecho creer que podía sentir algo por él.

Y ¿qué hombre con un corazón en el pecho, por muy dañado que estuviera, sería capaz de no sentir algo por ella?

Uno a uno fue lamiéndole los dedos para quitarle la crema que se había quedado en ellos, dándole a Hinata una idea de lo mucho que deseaba hacer lo mismo con los pezones de sus pechos. Quizás el fervor de sus intenciones se comunicase directamente con su cuerpo porque incluso en aquel rincón en penumbra pudo verlos marcados bajo el fino tejido de su traje.

La lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarla.

\- Estoy llena - declaró Hinata después de que se hubieran comido unos cuantos dulces más, pero todavía tomó otra de aquellas tartaletas de arándanos y la sostuvo en la mano entre ellos - Aun así, esta tiene una pinta tan deliciosa que estoy dispuesta a probarla. Pero no creo que pueda comérmela toda. ¿La compartimos?

Gaara accedió, y se acercó al dulce al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Hinata. El sabor silvestre de los arándanos y la crema de moras inundó su boca, pero Gaara supo que sería insípido comparado con el sabor de sus labios. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Aunque casi se atragantó con el bocado por liberar su boca, mereció la pena. Capturó los labios de Hinata, y ella no solo le dejó hacer, sino que los entreabrió para recibirlo. Más dulce que las moras, más rica que la crema, tan embriagadora como el champán, su beso le aceleró el latido del corazón hasta hacerlo latir al ritmo de la música.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que explicarle a Hinata el cambio tan intenso e inesperado que habían experimentado sus sentimientos hacia ella. Y que estaba decidido a cortejarla de verdad. ¿Sería posible, se preguntó encantado, que su abuelo pudiera ser su padrino y el de la novia? A juzgar por el aspecto que tenía aquella noche, el doctor debía haberse equivocado. Seguro que vivía hasta los cien.

\- Por las barbas de mi tío, ¿no es aquel Sabaku? - preguntó una voz masculina. Una voz que parecía algo cargada de alcohol, intervino después.

\- No deberías esconderte de los amigos así y en tu propia fiesta.

\- Por guapa que sea la chica - añadió un tercer hombre en un tono tan sugerente que inmediatamente despertó la ira de Lord Sabaku. Se separó a regañadientes de Hinata y miró al trío. Jugo, Kimimaru y Suigetsu... ¿tan desesperado había estado alguna vez como para tener como amigos a aquellos tres?

\- ¿Se puede saber quién ha perdido el juicio para invitaros? - preguntó.

\- ¡Vamos, Gaara! - murmuró Suigetsu , que siempre era el primero en aprovechar la oportunidad de emborracharse - ¿Es ese el modo en que se saluda a unos viejos amigos a los que no has visto desde hace más de cinco años?

¿Solo cinco? Él tenía la impresión de que habían pasado varias vidas desde entonces... desde aquellos días indolentes y despreocupados en que hablaban de él como el soltero más cotizado de Inglaterra.

\- La verdad es que no hemos sido invitados - admitió Jugo - Tía Karin insistió en que la acompañara, así que me traje a estos dos como apoyo moral.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenéis moral? - preguntó él en voz baja. Kimimaru se echó a reír y se acercó con la mirada puesta en Hinata.

\- Teníamos que venir al enterarnos de que habías caído en la ratonera, Sabaku. Supongo que esta criatura divina es tu prometida...

No lo habrían pillado besándola si no lo fuera, ¿no?

\- Os presento a mi prometida, la señorita Hinata Hyuga. Querida, te presento a los honorables señor Kimimaru, Jugo y Suigetsu, viejos conocidos míos.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, caballeros - dijo Hinata - Gracias por haber venido a celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Kimimaru se inclinó con exagerada cortesía.

\- El placer es todo nuestro, señorita Hyuga. ¿Me hará el honor de bailar conmigo en consideración a la larga amistad que me une con Lord Sabaku?

\- Yo... supongo que sí - miró a Gaara - ¿Te parece bien, querido?

Gaara asintió. O lo permitía, o tendría que agarrar a Kimimaru por la corbata y borrarle aquella sonrisa almibarada de la boca. La verdad, le alarmaba un poco encontrarse descontrolado por algo así, e intentó mantener la compostura mientras veía a Kimimaru acompañar a Hinata a la terraza, llenando de cumplidos sus oídos a cada paso.

\- Tienes buen aspecto, viejo - le dijo Jugo, ocupando la silla que Hinata había dejado libre y tomando uno de los dulces del plato - Había oído que los franceses te habían hecho una buena escabechina. Que te habían dejado inválido o algo así.

Suigetsu llamó a un camarero que pasaba para que le llevara una copa mientras acercaba una silla a la mesa.

\- Supongo que tuve más suerte que muchos - contestó Gaara, la mirada fija en Kimimaru y Hinata. ¿De qué estarían hablando? - Salí vivo, que no es poco, y conservo todos los miembros en su sitio.

Suigetsu tomó un trago.

\- Creía que habías perdido la cabeza, encerrándote en el campo de esté modo. Pero si la señorita Hyuga es un ejemplo de las mujeres que se pueden encontrar por aquí, puede que me decida a retirarme a un distrito rural.

\- No te falta razón para mantenerla alejada de Londres - intervino Jugo, comiéndose otro dulce - A menos que te apetezca tener duelos un día sí y otro también. Atraería a los hombres como las mocas a la miel.

Gaara asintió. Si Hinata hubiese recibido las oportunidades que se merecía de encontrar marido, habría podido tener una verdadera corte de admiradores. Una vez atraídos por su belleza, cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente pronto caería bajo el hechizo de su alegría, su generoso corazón y su valentía.

Lo mismo que le había ocurrido a él en aquellas últimas semanas, a pesar de su determinación en el sentido contrario. Si se decidía a cortejarla, estaba seguro de que podría conquistarla. ¿Pero sería capaz de retenerla?

El general Bonaparte había conquistado Europa rápidamente, pero el emperador se había excedido en la confianza en sus propias posibilidades y la perdió toda antes de poder ni siquiera saborear su victoria para acabar al final sin nada: prisionero en una roca pelada en mitad del Atlántico.

Incapaz de seguir viendo a Hinata en brazos de otro, y mucho menos en los de un mujeriego como Kimimaru, se levantó de la mesa, y sin decir palabra echó a andar y se perdió en la noche.

Había llevado una existencia solitaria y austera antes de que Hinata entrase en su vida; una existencia con la que estaba satisfecho a su modo. ¿Merecía la pena el riesgo de una conquista que no podía soñar con mantener? Porque, si la perdía, nunca volvería a conocer la paz ni la serenidad.

* * *

No era de extrañar que Gaara se diera por satisfecho con contemplar las estrellas en mitad del campo, se dijo Hinata cuando por fin el interminable baile con el señor Kimimaru terminó. Si aquella era la clase de compañía que había tenido, no era de extrañar.

\- ¿Puedo rogarle que me reserve otro baile, señorita Hyuga? - preguntó Kimimaru, inclinándose ante ella - Es usted la mejor bailarina con la que me he encontrado desde hace años.

Él sí que era el mejor mentiroso que conocía ella. Tanta lata le había dado con su supuesta admiración de su belleza que había terminado por pisarle un par de ocasiones.

\- Quizás más tarde, señor Kimimaru, gracias. He de hablar con Lord Sabaku. Discúlpeme.

Sin esperar respuesta, se soltó de él y dio media vuelta antes de que pudiera detenerla. Tras rechazar otras dos invitaciones, llegó por fin a su mesa. Jugo y Suigetsu habían tomado posesión de ella y todos los dulces que quedaban habían desaparecido. Gaara no estaba.

¿A qué jugaba aquel hombre? Había empezado la noche galante y atento, progresando poco a poco en una seducción que le había proporcionado un sinfín de agradables sensaciones, mejores que el mejor de los dulces... algo que solo él podía mostrarle.

Pero al aparecer sus viejos amigos, la indiferencia se había apoderado de él. Había permitido que aquel odioso Kimimaru la sacase a bailar sin la más mínima protesta. Y luego la abandonaba.

\- ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes qué camino ha tomado Lord Sabaku?

Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza como si acabara de darse cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo. Jugo hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

\- Así que se ha marchado y la ha dejado plantada, ¿eh? Qué desconsiderado. ¿Por qué no baila conmigo para darle celos?

\- Más tarde quizás - dijo, utilizando la misma excusa por tercera o cuarta vez - Antes he de hablar con Lord Sabaku.

\- Ah, Sabaku - suspiró - Si tuviese media corona por cada joven que me ha rechazado por él... Suigetsu, ¿quieres traer algo más de beber?

Una copa de champán no le pareció mala idea, si no tuviera que tomársela en compañía de aquellos dos. Alzándose ligeramente la falda, se aventuró a salir en su busca.

¿Adónde se habría marchado, y por qué? ¿Se habría sentido desbordado por tanto invitado y habría decidido retirarse a su torre para hablar con las estrellas? ¿El encontrarse con sus viejos amigos le habría hecho desear volver a su vida de antes? ¿Se habría arrepentido de flirtear con ella, temiendo que lo tomara más en serio de lo que debía?

Hinata sintió un extraño peso en el estómago. Seguro que se había tomado mucho más en serio el coqueteo de Gaara de lo que él pretendía. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto que le habían inducido a pensar que los de él también eran otros, pero examinando a la luz de la razón su comportamiento de aquella noche, los motivos para aquella conducta bien podían tener que ver con otras muchas cosas y no con el amor.

De pronto aquel baile le pareció una estupidez.

Ya había hecho acto de presencia, y el champán corría con tanta fluidez que podría escabullirse y volver a casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo. Había sido agradable esconderse detrás de ella durante un rato, pero había empezado a sentirla rígida y sofocante, y las aberturas para los ojos restringían su visión.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, se alzó más la falda y corrió hacia el camino que la conduciría a casa. Su urgencia creció hasta que de pronto chocó con algo grande y sólido. Algo cálido que la envolvió para que no cayera.

\- ¿Eres tú, Hinata? - la voz de Lord Sabaku la envolvió, tan cálida y segura como sus brazos- ¿Adónde vas?

\- A casa - contestó, soltándose - Donde la gente no me engaña haciéndome creer que soy otra cosa que una obligación.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que alguien te ha insultado? ¿Se ha tomado Kimimaru alguna libertad contigo? - preguntó, furioso.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Has dejado que se me llevara a la terraza sin tan siquiera decir una palabra.

\- Tú tampoco te has quejado - replicó él, sujetándola por la muñeca - Podías haberte mostrado un poco más reacia, ¿no? Si las atenciones de un hombre no te gustan, díselo. No puedes esperar siempre a que alguien acuda a rescatarte.

Puede que tuviera razón, pero ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que la estaba acusando? No tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¿Te parece que soy lo suficientemente clara? Kimimaru es amigo tuyo, y no he querido parecer grosera rechazándolo.

\- Te ruego que me disculpes, querida - soltó su muñeca tan de golpe que sintió que perdía el equilibrio - Claro... hay que ser siempre caritativa y educada. Aun cuando te veas obligada a soportar la compañía de alguien a quien no soportas.

Condenado hombre... prefería sufrir la picadura de su ira antes que soportar la gélida indiferencia tras la que solía ocultarse.

\- Entonces, lo admites.

\- ¿El qué?

¿Podría decírselo sin echarse a llorar como una tonta?

\- Qué me has... seducido esta noche y que me has hecho creer que... sientes algo por mí... quizás algo que no quieres sentir.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Hacerme sentir cosas que yo no quiero sentir?

¡Ojalá pudieran olvidar aquella última media hora y volver a la mesa y al rincón!

\- ¿Por qué no? - susurró - Tú lo has hecho conmigo. Y esta noche no ha sido la primera vez. ¿Tan ridículo es desear que tú también puedas llegar a sentir algo por mí?

Apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando deseó no haberlo hecho. Parecía una pordiosera con la mano extendida, rogando unas migajas de afecto. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para rechazar lo que él le había ofrecido por caridad?

\- No es ridículo - contestó él, tomando de nuevo su mano, en aquella ocasión con suavidad - Solo injusto... para ti.

Tiró de ella como si quisiera abrazarla, pero en el último momento la hizo girar, de modo que su espalda quedó apoyada en el pecho de él. Luego sintió que apoyaba la mejilla en lo alto de su cabeza.

\- El día que fui a Netherstowe a hablar contigo, te dije que no quería casarme. Ahora voy a explicarte por qué.

Hinata intentó concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo; en lugar de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

\- No sería justo que tomase esposa - susurró - cuando ya tengo una amante que reclama gran parte de mi atención.

\- ¿Una amante? - preguntó, inmóvil - ¿Quién es?

\- Ella - dijo, señalando hacia la luna - Es fría y exigente, pero hermosa y absolutamente fiel. Cuando acudo en su busca, siempre la encuentro esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

Dicho así, ¿qué esperanza le quedaba de poder ganar su corazón? Pero de su interior surgió la respuesta, con la voz de su buen amigo el conde:

\- Si no lo intentas, ninguna.

De pronto comprendió de dónde sacaban los soldados el valor cuando tenían que enfrentarse a un destino incierto. Había algo liberador en no tener esperanzas y nada que perder. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y se pegó a él.

Aquel cambio lo desconcertó. Detrás de ella tenía el control de los dos.

\- ¿Tu amante? - repitió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos - ¡Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida! Pero si tú mismo me has dicho que el espacio es solo un gran agujero negro, lleno de bolas incandescentes de gas. Un agujero no sabe quién eres y no puede sentir nada por ti. ¡Yo sí!

* * *

Sus palabras se le clavaron en la carne como la metralla lo hizo en la carne de su rostro. No era extraño que hubiera estado entre la vida y la muerte. En aquel momento, habría matado al cirujano que le salvó la vida.

La presión del cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo era una tortura de otro tipo. Lo mismo que las promesas que no podía mantener y que él no se arriesgaba a creer.

\- Te estás engañando, querida - le dijo - No puedes sentir nada por mí. Ni siquiera sabes quién soy; solo conoces lo que yo te dejo ver.

\- Sé mucho más de lo que tú te crees, Gaara Sabaku.

Solo podía ver un perfil de su rostro, pero sabia dónde encontrar sus labios, esperándolo. Al presentir el peligro que era para él, se había retirado estratégicamente a las sombras, pero ella había vuelto a traer la batalla consigo. Bajo el empuje de su abrazo y su ardiente declaración, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón amenazaban con una humillante rendición.

No le quedaba más salida que una carga a la desesperada.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! - gruñó, y abrazándola con fuerza, la besó.

Se obligó a traspasar la barrera de sus labios y a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos para demostrarle con qué facilidad podía derrotarla si lo deseaba. Era un aviso crudo pero necesario para que se retirara de los territorios de su corazón. Esperaba que ella se defendiera, y huyera. Mientras continuaba la conquista, no dejaba de esperar el contraataque. Una bofetada. Incluso un golpe en la entrepierna.

Pero lo que no esperaba era sentir que tiraba de su pelo o que hundía las manos por la abertura de su camisa. No esperaba que abriera la boca y que su lengua le ofreciera una intensa caricia de bienvenida que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder los estribos.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Hinata? – le preguntó sin aliento.

Ella le contestó con una risa que sonó a triunfo.

\- Puede que no me conozcas tan bien como piensas, Lord Sabaku.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo Catorce

\- Debería haber organizado un baile hace años - dijo el conde mientras Hinata y él se despedían del ultimo de los invitados un par de días después.

\- Me ha resultado de lo más rejuvenecedor. Hace una noche espléndida como para irse dentro. Vamos a dar un paseo hasta la rosaleda.

\- Muy bien - Hinata tomó el brazo del conde y echaron a andar - Me alegro de que haya disfrutado tanto. Para mí fue un sueño. Un sueño casi perfecto.

El conde le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en la mano.

\- Una joya extraordinaria merece un lugar perfecto en el que brillar. Y debo decir que brillaste extraordinariamente esa noche.

\- Pero no tanto desde entonces, ¿verdad? Vamos, dígalo. Sé que es lo que esta pensando -

\- ¿Me crees capaz de insultar a una dama con ese comentario? - replicó, intentando parecer ofendido - Todos bajamos un poco cuando se terminan las fiestas.

\- ¿Se encuentra mal? - le pregunto, mirándolo fijamente por ver si había perdido color o si estaba más delgado.

\- Claro que no. Solo estoy un poco cansado, y eso es natural con mis años, ¿no? -

Quizás eso fuera todo. A pesar de lo que habían dicho los médicos, la salud del conde había mejorado desde que Gaara le anunciara su compromiso. ¿O seria que ella lo deseaba tanto que prefería creerlo así? Habían llegado a la rosaleda y el conde se sentó en un banco a la sombra de una arcada de glicinias. El sol de la mañana había comenzado a extraer de ellas un delicioso aroma. Un pequeño petirrojo se había acomodado en lo alto y comenzó a cantar.

Hinata se sentó a su lado y por un momento guardaron silencio. Ojalá sus sentimientos poseyeran la tranquilidad del jardín... Revivir lo ocurrido aquella noche no servia de nada. Ya lo había hecho cientos de veces, y al final solo había llegado a una conclusión: que lo había hecho todo mal.

Después de haber experimentado su pasión desatada durante unos instantes, no podía soportar la idea de no volver a sentirlo nunca. Y todo porque había hecho lo que siempre le habían dicho que no debía hacer. Se había enfrentado a él para luego terminar arrojándose en sus brazos como una buscona. La voz del conde interrumpió sus meditaciones.

\- No permitas que te deje fuera ahora que has conseguido abrir la puerta -

\- ¿ Perdón? -

¿Es que habría pensado en voz alta? ¿O le habría leído el pensamiento?

\- No necesitas pedirme perdón - el conde la miro con aquellos ojos que siempre parecían adivinar mas de la cuenta - Quizás debería pedírtelo yo a ti en nombre de mi nieto. No sé que le ha pasado estos últimos días. ¿Algo entre tú y él la noche del baile, quizás?

Hinata no pudo contestar, aunque seguramente el rojo de sus mejillas hablase por ella.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! Y a mí misma tampoco, la mitad de las veces - se levantó del banco y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro - A veces sé lo que siento y tengo razones para creer que sé lo que siente él, y otras todo se vuelve contra mí.

\- Vaya, vaya - sonrió el conde - Eso parece amor. Creo que la confusión forma parte de su encanto.

\- Pues para mí carece de ese supuesto encanto - Hinata levanto las manos - ¿Por que no puede ser seguro y claro?

\- Pues porque la vida lo es muy pocas veces - Tenía razón, pero eso no era lo que ella quería oír.

\- Yo ya suelo cometer errores cuando todo es fácil, así que cuando las cosas están tan liadas, como en esta ocasión, no hago mas que meter la pata.

El conde la miró con cariño.

\- ¿Te ayuda si te digo que todo el mundo comete errores cuando esta enamorado?

\- No tantos como yo.

Como por ejemplo, hablarle a su abuelo de su relación, o mejor, de su falta de ella. Si Gaara lo averiguaba, Lord Lucifer la maldeciría para siempre.

\- Estoy convencido de que mi nieto podría enseñarte un par de cosas al respecto.

\- ¿Sobre cometer errores?

¿El frío y sereno Lord Sabaku podía meter la pata? Era muy difícil de creer. Pues no se había mostrado precisamente frió la noche del baile... Quizás, detrás de su mascara, estuviese tan alterado como ella...

\- Sí, sobre cometer errores - el conde miro hacia la casa - Y cometerá el mayor de su vida si se empeña en apartarte de su lado. Aguántalo si puedes, querida, pero no hasta el límite. Quiero verlo feliz, pero no a tu costa.

\- Lo intentare - suspiro, contemplando un rosal de flores rojas de terciopelo.

Qué cerrados estaban los capullos y con qué fiereza los defendían las espinas. Sin embargo, con tiempo y paciencia, no podían resistir y terminaban abriéndose al mundo con su apasionado color y su embriagador perfume. Le había dicho a Gaara que la paciencia era una de sus virtudes. ¿Pero para qué le serviría la paciencia si el tiempo del conde se agotaba?

Tres meses pasaron sin que la salud de su abuelo empeorara.

Gaara ajustó el telescopio hacia la constelación de Perseo, donde la actividad meteórica había empezado a intensificarse. Esperaba que unas horas de contemplar las estrellas le sirvieran para calmar sus nervios, pero por el momento no lo había conseguido. Su amante ya no era capaz de proporcionarle el consuelo y la paz que solía.

¿Amante? Demonios... Gaara se preparo para recordar aquella noche porque sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo. Desde entonces, no había podido dejar de preguntarse si todo había sido un extraño sueño. Ni una sola noche había pasado sin que soñara con ello. Durante los dos días que siguieron a la noche del baile, la tensión entre ellos fue casi palpable hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a remitir. La advertencia que le había hecho a Hinata debía haberle hecho olvidar cualquier sueño romántico que pudiese albergar.

Lo cual estaba bien. Si lo que sentía por él podía desbaratarse con tanta facilidad, ¿qué posibilidad habrían tenido de una vida juntos? Mejor perderla en aquel momento que más tarde, cuando ya hubiese echado raíces en su corazón. Mejor apartarla de su vida que perderla. Aún seguían viéndose con regularidad, todo por el bien de su abuelo. Jugaban partidas de ajedrez o de cartas, iban a la iglesia, incluso charlaban alegremente delante de él.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, Hinata siempre encontraba el modo de volver a casa sola. Normalmente gracias a la cortesía del vicario, a quien Gaara había llegado a respetar. El pobre seguía estando tan enamorado de Hinata como siempre, pero su devoción ya no lo irritaba tanto.

Le habría gustado continuar así indefinidamente. Pero teniendo en cuenta el buen estado de salud de su abuelo y con la vuelta inminente de la familia de Hinata, el compromiso tendría que terminar de un modo u otro.

¿Que era eso? ¿Alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos? Alguien, no; Hinata. No. No podía ser. Volvió su atención al cielo, donde un meteorito había empezado a caer. Debía ser su imaginación una vez más. Las dos últimas noches en la torre, le había parecido oír que lo llamaba. La primera, a punto había estado de partirse el cuello al bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Si no era capaz de controlar su imaginación traidora, al menos podía ignorarla.

\- ¡Gaara!

«¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea! No me persigues así cuando estamos juntos. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo cuando no lo estamos?»

\- ¡Gaara!

¿Y si por casualidad había decidido pasar una noche más con él contemplando el firmamento? El corazón parecía dispuesto a salírsele del pecho. Se acercó a la trampilla y grito:

\- ¿Eres tú, Hinata?

No hubo respuesta, y volvió junto a su telescopio maldiciendo.

\- Claro... que soy yo - su respuesta le llegó. Parecía sin aliento y enfadada -¿Quién iba a ser... a estas horas? Tienes que bajar ahora mismo... tu abuelo se ha puesto enfermo.

\- Voy!

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y encontró a Hinata esperándolo fuera. Tenia la respiración muy agitada. Tomó su mano y sin decir palabra echaron a andar de vuelta a Helmhurst.

\- ¿Esta muy mal? - se obligo a preguntar.

\- Sí. Creo que es el corazón. Me han pedido que viniera a buscarte. Han avisado al medico y... y al vicario.

\- ¿Y por que no has mandado a alguien a buscarme, en lugar de venir tú?

\- Los sirvientes... temen... a Lord Lucifer.

¡Demonios! Al pasarse la mano por el pelo, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de ponerse la mascara, y rápidamente la saco del bolsillo y se la coloco. Hinata tropezó.

\- No... puedo ir tan deprisa - dijo con voz ahogada - Sigue tú. Yo te seguiré... en cuanto recupere el aliento.

\- Iremos juntos - quería enfrentarse a lo que lo esperara en su casa con ella - Un minuto o dos no importan.

Mientras esperaban allí, el sujetándola por la cintura, la mirada puesta en las luces distantes de Helmhurst, Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaban en el mismo lugar en que se habían besado la noche del baile, y todas las palabras que había estado guardando desde entonces se le agolparon en la garganta.

\- Hay algo que necesito decirte. Me porte como un idiota la noche del baile. No tenía derecho a hablarte del modo en que lo hice... ni a tratarte así.

\- Es cierto.

No sonó a reproche.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo también.

Ella le abrazó un instante, lo justo para que Gaara recuperara algo que no había notado que le faltase hasta entonces.

\- Vámonos.

Y echaron a andar. Después de lo mucho que habían corrido, el interior silencioso de Helmhurst le resultó tan opresivo que deseo salir corriendo otra vez. Fingir que aquello no estaba pasando. Pero el conde la necesitaba. Y Lord Sabaku también, tanto si lo sabía como si no. Se encontraron con el médico saliendo de la habitación del conde.

\- Esta consciente y descansando - les dijo - Le he dado un calmante, aunque no creo que este sufriendo ahora - debió ver una luz de esperanza en sus ojos porque añadió - me temo que esta noche sea la última, aunque ese viejo diablo ya me ha engañado en otras ocasiones.

Hinata respiro hondo pero no pudo contener un sollozo. Fue como si todas las lágrimas que llevaba contenidas durante el verano se le agolparan en el pecho. Gaara tomó su mano y la apretó.

\- No es necesario que entres si no quieres. El abuelo lo entenderá.

\- No. Quiero entrar - contesto, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

\- En ese caso... - abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso - Gracias.

Hinata respiró hondo de nuevo y entró. Una única vela llenaba de sombras largas la cámara del conde, y las enormes dimensiones de la cama le hacían parecer pequeño. Contra la blancura de las sabanas de hilo, su piel adquiría un tono grisáceo y apagado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su inmovilidad era tal que Hinata se preguntó si ya lo habrían perdido, pero cuando Gaara acercó una silla junto a la cama, el conde abrió los ojos y sonrió.

\- Le has hecho bajar a la tierra, eh? - le susurro a Hinata.

Su respiración sonaba rasposa y superficial, y su voz era más suave que nunca, como el roce de unas zapatillas de seda sobre una alfombra persa. Hinata asintió intentando sonreír.

\- No puede esconderse de mí.

\- ¿Has oído eso, muchacho? Hinata dice que no puedes esconderte de ella. Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentarlo.

Gaara acercó otra silla al otro lado de la cama.

\- Seria inútil. ¿Tienes dolores, abuelo? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

\- Hacerme compañía. Aunque podrías sentarte al lado de Hinata para que no tenga que estar mirando a un lado y al otro.

\- Claro, abuelo - Gaara cambió de sitio su silla.

\- Así esta mejor.

La mirada pálida del conde descansó en ambos, como una bendición. Luego cerro los ojos, y un silencio melancólico se apodero de la habitación. Hinata se inclinó hacia Gaara y le ofreció la mano. Sin dudas, sin incertidumbres. Por primera vez, supo con absoluta claridad que lo que sentía por él era amor.

Mirándola a los ojos, Gaara entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y Hinata recordó las sensaciones que habían despertado en su cuerpo. Al conde no le importaría que caldease aquella habitación con ese recuerdo. Como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen despertado, se movió levemente bajo las sábanas.

\- Esto de morirse es algo tedioso. Me habría gustado retrasarlo hasta después de vuestra boda, pero hay cosas que ni siquiera un conde puede ordenar.

Una única lagrima partió de los ojos de Hinata y resbalo por su mejilla.

\- Si estuviera en mis manos ordenar tal cosa, seguiría con nosotros mucho tiempo más.

\- Siempre has sabido cómo halagar a un viejo, querida. Pero ya he vivido mucho tiempo, y gracias a vosotros dos, estos últimos meses han sido de los mejores.

Gaara miró a Hinata. Era como si hubiese bajado una barrera interior y sus sentimientos más sinceros y profundos estuviesen al descubierto por primera vez. A diferencia de ella, no lloraba; sin embargo, en sus ojos había tal dolor que Hinata deseo poder aliviarlo con sus propias lágrimas.

\- Además - continuo el conde - aquellos a los que amamos no se van tan lejos como nos tememos -lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo obvio, saco una mano y la coloco sobre su corazón - Estaré aquí, en vuestros corazones. Buscadme allí, y me encontrareis.

Gaara respiró hondo y Hinata se levanto para besar la mejilla hundida del conde.

\- Te quiero, abuelo.

\- Adiós, mi niña querida.

Y cerró los ojos.

Hinata volvió a sentarse y una nueva oleada de lágrimas siguió a la primera. Gaara se acercó a su abuelo y los dos se despidieron en susurros. Tras lo que le pareció un momento interminable, Gaara volvió a sentarse.

\- Creo que se ha ido.

Un sollozo áspero emanó del pecho de Hinata. Todo lo que había dicho el conde era cierto, y hasta cierto punto, reconfortante. Había vivido una vida larga aunque algo restringida en los últimos años. Y siempre llevaría su recuerdo en el corazón.

En aquel momento, sus pensamientos la llevaron inesperadamente a su infancia, a un océano vasto y vació bajo un cielo vasto e igualmente vació, alejándose navegando de la vida que había conocido hasta aquel momento para dirigirse a un futuro, incierto. Un poco asustada y completamente sola.

A su lado, Gaara sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo que Hinata pensó que iba a ofrecerle, pero lo que hizo fue secarle las lágrimas con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Parecía que a él también le gustaría poder llorar. Hinata miró a la cama, donde el conde seguía con una mano sobre el corazón.

\- Ya lo echo de menos.

Gaara bajó la mano.

\- Yo también - contestó él, y abrió los brazos de par en par. Le pareció lo mas natural del mundo abrazarse a él y ofrecerle consuelo. Y al darlo, encontrar también consuelo para su pobre corazón. Hinata no podría decir cuanto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, pero fue lo suficiente para que se sintiera como en casa. Lo suficiente como para que su olor la saciase. Lo suficiente para obtener el sosiego que se podía conseguir de un casto abrazo.

Y para empezar a desear algo más. Alzó el rostro y contemplo los planos firmes de su perfil. La mascara negra que una vez encontrara tan siniestra le parecía poderosamente atractiva, del mismo modo que todo en él le resultaba tan atractivo, desde la punta de sus botas de montar hasta el cabello negro que lo coronaba.

Él no la quería. No la querría nunca. Pero estaba convencida de que podría llegar a hacerlo, si tenía la oportunidad. Aunque su tiempo se agotaba. Unos cuantos días a lo sumo, mientras enterraban los restos del conde y arreglaban sus asuntos. Luego Gaara esperaría que cumpliese su parte del trato y rompiera su compromiso. Y si iba a verse obligada a renunciar a él de todos modos, antes quería obtener de él todo lo que fuese posible.

Poco a poco fue fundiéndose en su abrazo, acurrucándose contra su cuello. ¿Seria por efecto de su deseo, o de verdad la habría ido él abrazando con más fuerza e incluso apoyando la mejilla en su pelo? Había quien consideraría irrespetuoso estar así en la habitación de un muerto, pero ella sabía que nada le habría gustado más al conde, ni nada podría haber conducido su alma de un modo más certero a un sereno descanso. Y Gaara lo sabía también, sin duda.

En una sucesión de movimientos sutiles que parecían provocarse los unos a los otros, acabaron el uno frente al otro, los labios casi rozándose, el espacio que palpitaba entre ellos temblando de deseo y ansiedad, dudas, ternura y preguntas.

Con todos aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios, se aproximaron, se alejaron, volvieron a avanzar y se encontraron por fin de un modo tan delicado que podría parecer el primer beso de ambos. Dulce, reparador, reconfortante. Hinata deseo que continuase para siempre. No se atrevía ni a respirar por temor a que terminase.

El hábil ritmo de sus labios transformó su sangre en crema pastelera: densa, dulce y suave. Y a medida que iba saciando su apetito de él, una especie de voracidad lo seguía, hasta que todos los besos del mundo no habrían servido para satisfacerla. Quería más de él, estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Lo bastante para llenar el vacío que sentía en el corazón. Lo bastante para llenar el vació que presentía en el interior de él.

Dar y tomar. Recibir y ser aceptada.

Aquella misma noche. En aquel mismo instante. Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y los dos se separaron inmediatamente.

\- Adelante - dijo Gaara.

La puerta se abrió y el vicario entró. Tenía el pelo de punta y en los ojos el brillo del sueño. Su rostro irradiaba el deseo de consolar. ¡Y Hinata deseó poder tirarle de las orejas hasta que parecieran trompetas sonando a las puertas de san Pedro!

\- He venido tan rápido como he podido - dijo, mirando a la cama - ¿Está descansando?

Gaara se levantó y se acercó a recibirlo.

\- Me temo que ya no puede hacer nada por él, señor vicario; solo rezar una oración para que su alma llegue cuanto antes al descanso.

El vicario suspiró.

\- Siento no haber podido llegar antes para estar con él, aunque al estar ustedes dos con él, no habrá echado de menos mi compañía.

\- Todo ha sucedido muy rápido - dijo Gaara - Estaba en paz.

\- Lamento su pérdida, Lord Sabaku - el vicario estrecho su mano - Se lo unidos que estaban y el placer que era para su abuelo su compañía.

El vicario abrió su libro de oraciones y comenzó a rezar. Sus palabras aportaron algo de consuelo a Hinata, aunque menor que sentir la mano de Gaara en la suya.

\- Ha debido ser una noche larga para los dos - dijo el vicario al cerrar el libro sagrado - Deberían descansar. Los próximos días serán muy duros. Estaré encantado de llevarla a casa, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata sabía que la buena conducta indicaba que debía darle las gracias al señor Uzumaki y marcharse con él. ¿Cómo podía saber el pobre hombre que lo odiaría solo por arrancarla del lado de Gaara en aquel momento? Miró a Gaara y en sus ojos vio brillar algo que le recordó al baile de mascaras, cuando aquel inoportuno Kimimaru la invitó a bailar. Gaara no hizo nada entonces.

\- Gracias, señor vicario, pero preferiría quedarme, si a Lord Sabaku no le importa.

\- En absoluto - contestó, y la firmeza con que sonó su respuesta la convenció de haber hecho lo correcto - Si mi abuelo pudiera decir algo, estoy seguro de que insistiría en que te quedaras.

\- Comprendo - el señor Uzumaki se levanto - Sé lo unidos que estaban el conde y usted, señorita Hyuga. ¿Quiere que me pase por Netherstowe y les diga que va a quedarse aquí?

\- Sería muy amable, señor vicario.

Lo acompañaron a la puerta. Una vez allí, Lord Sabaku, que era el nuevo conde tras la muerte de su abuelo, dio instrucciones al mayordomo de que se quedara junto al cuerpo de su padre. También le preguntó si había alguna habitación de invitados cercana para que Hinata pasara la noche.

\- Rezaré para que puedan dormir – dijo el vicario - Mañana volveré para ayudar en lo que pueda.

\- Gracias, Naruto - dijo Gaara, usando su nombre propio por primera vez - Eres un buen amigo.

\- Qué curioso - musito Hinata cuando se marchó el vicario. Gaara la miro a los ojos.

\- El qué es curioso?

\- El modo en que le has hablado al vicario ahora mismo. Es como si tuvieras algún motivo por el que compadecerlo.

\- Estás cansada - contesto - Vamos a buscarte una cama.

Desde luego. Una cama era lo que quería, pero no porque estuviera cansada. ¿Que diría Gaara cuando le pidiera que se quedara con ella?


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo Quince

\- No te vayas, por favor - le susurró al entrar en la oscuridad.

Un hilo dorado sin mayor sustancia que un rayo de sol sujetó las manos y los pies de Gaara. Lo sujetó por los hombros y el pecho, los pulmones y los muslos con una tensión deliciosa. Que fuese capaz de besarlo como lo había hecho después de como la había tratado la noche del baile ahogaba sus dudas y atizaba su deseo. Aquella tela de arana fue tejiéndose y creciendo, dejando su corazón entre la malla. Rodeándolo cientos de veces. Millones. Multiplicando la fuerza de uno solo de sus hilos hasta hacerlo tan fuerte que hubiera sido imposible romperlo... aunque lo hubiera deseado.

\- ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? - ¿entendería lo que significaría que se quedara y adonde iban a llegar?

-No estarás haciendo esto por mi abuelo, ¿verdad? O porque sientas lástima por mí...

\- Siento lástima por ti. Y por mí misma también. Haría casi cualquier cosa por complacer a tu abuelo, y sé que él lo aprobaría.

El peso de su generosidad amenazó con doblarle las piernas. Aunque su cuerpo clamaba a gritos por estar con ella, no podía aceptar lo que le había ofrecido por caridad o por sentido de la obligación. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta con un suspiro cuando ella lo abrazó.

\- No quiero que te quedes por esas razones ni por ninguna otra con algún sentido. Quiero que te quedes porque no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti - sus labios casi se rozaron - Incluso ahora estoy demasiado lejos. ¿Puedes enseñarme a acercarme más?

Gaara supo entonces que era lo que había querido desde que vio por primera vez a Hinata Hyuga en el salón de Netherstowe. Su belleza lo había deslumbrado aquel día. Desde entonces, su fulgor se había intensificado al descubrir que su rostro y su figura era solo la fachada de su verdadera belleza. Sin embargo, con cada cualidad que descubría en ella, con cada pequeño defecto que solo venia a añadirle encanto, una parte de sí mismo se resistía más enconadamente a ella. En aquel momento, no pudo recordar por qué. Y tampoco le importó.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió ella, deslizando una mano hasta apoyarla en su corazón - ¿Puedes?

Gaara puso su mano sobre la de ella.

\- Puedo.

Esperaba poder recuperar las habilidades de amante que tanto se había esforzado por olvidar y utilizarlas como Hinata quería, sin que nada estropease su unión. Aunque su cuerpo ardía de deseo respiró hondo, decidido a preguntarle otra vez si estaba segura de que aquello era lo que quería. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hinata se puso de puntillas y lo beso en la boca, ahogando todas sus dudas en la deliciosa profundidad de su beso. Allí encontró todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, la seguridad de sus incertidumbres.

A medida que el beso ganó en intensidad, Gaara sintió que el lino almidonado de la corbata le apretaba la garganta; la camisa, el chaleco y la chaqueta eran capas que la separaban de ella y que le impedían abrazarla como quería. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan torpe como cuando intento librarse de toda aquella ropa sin dejar de besarla. Afortunadamente ella pareció comprender su dilema porque con una mano tiro de su corbata mientras con la otra hacia lo mismo para ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta.

Cuando por fin cayó al suelo, Gaara la recompensó deslizando una mano por su espalda para tomarla después en brazos y llevarla a la cama. Resultó estar más cerca de lo que creía, y al tropezarse con la pata, cayeron los dos sobre el colchón, hechos un lío de piernas y brazos. Hinata contuvo la respiración al caer el sobre su pecho, pero pronto esa misma respiración se transformo en un ronroneo felino cuando Gaara acarició con su mejilla el suave cuerpo de muselina de su vestido y sintió su pezón endurecerse con el contacto, pidiéndole a gritos atención.

Y no iba a defraudarla. Deslizó una mano por su espalda y fue desabrochando una fila de pequeños botones para luego, con la barbilla, tirar del escote del vestido hacia abajo y comenzar a besar el inicio de sus pechos como anticipo de lo que iba a sentir cuando la hubiese liberado por completo. Hinata se movió bajo su peso para ayudarlo, su respiración acalorada por momentos, detenida otros; la respiración de una mujer disfrutando del placer de cada contacto y deseando más.

La noche los envolvía en su abrazo liberador y permisivo. En su oscuridad, Gaara podía olvidar que ya no era ni con mucho el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra. Podía olvidar el poder de la belleza de Hinata. Podían ser, simplemente, dos amantes sin rostro unidos por el mismo dolor y por la misma necesidad, largamente contenida. El cuerpo del vestido aun no cedía lo suficiente, de modo que Gaara lo agarró con los dientes y tiró con fuerza, dejando por fin al descubierto el tesoro que tanto codiciaba.

Ojalá hubiera tenido dos bocas para poder saborear sus dos pechos al mismo tiempo, así que fue satisfaciéndolos por turno, cubriendo con la mano el que quedaba desatendido. Sus pezones eran para él una rara exquisitez. Hinata arqueaba la espalda hacia él, y un gemido se escapo de los labios, que él interpretó como expresión de placer mezclado con un ruego de algo más.

Algo que él estaba desesperadamente ansioso de compartir con ella. Siguió saboreando sus pechos mientras ella jugaba con su pelo y le acariciaba la cara. A regañadientes abandonó sus pechos, pero al ir descendiendo por su cuerpo e ir descubriendo nuevos territorios, su caricia se volvió más voraz. Alcanzó por fin el final del vestido e hizo de nuevo el mismo camino pero por una vereda mucho más intima, deslizándose sobre la suavidad de sus medias.

El contacto con su carne desnuda le hizo contener la respiración, pero siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a la unión de sus piernas. Hinata se estremeció, aferrándose a sus hombros de un modo que lo excito todavía más. La prueba de su necesidad dotó de una extraordinaria sensibilidad a las yemas de sus dedos. Sin duda estaba preparada para recibirlo, y aunque su cuerpo le exigía una inmediata satisfacción, el corazón le pedía que rebajase el ritmo, que saboreara cada sensación, asegurándose de que ella las disfrutaba también. Puesto que aquella primera unión no iba a proporcionarle la clase de placer que él anhelaba darle, decidió suspender sus propias necesidades para que ella disfrutara del juego previo en toda su dulzura.

Solo en otras dos ocasiones en las que Gaara la había besado, Hinata había entrevisto la clase de placer que podía proporcionarle. Y sin embargo, las mismas atenciones que satisfacían ese apetito despertaban en ella una voracidad tan aguda que era casi dolorosa. ¿Podría llegar a satisfacerse alguna vez un hambre así? En aquel momento no podía imaginar tal cosa, aunque lo deseaba con una intensidad casi insoportable.

A medida que Gaara se fue acercando a la unión entre sus piernas ella las fue separando, invitándolo al punto en el que se concentraba toda su necesidad. Sus dedos iniciaron una caricia incipiente que la hizo estremecerse. Luego saco la mano de debajo de su vestido y se levanto de la cama.

\- ¡No pares!

De haber sabido lo que había que hacer, Hinata lo habría obligado a meterse en la cama y se habría lanzado sobre él.

\- No tengo intención de hacerlo - contestó - a menos que tú me lo pidas. Aunque me destrozarías.

Le oyó quitarse las botas y desabrocharse la camisa. Imaginarse el contacto con su piel fue lo que la ayudó a controlar su impaciencia. Se incorporó en la cama para desnudarse, pero Gaara la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo empujándola suavemente por los hombros.

\- Déjame a mí, ángel mío.

\- Está bien - musitó - pero date prisa.

\- No.

Su respuesta parecía no encajar con la premura con que se estaba desnudando, pero... Cuánto habría dado porque unos rayos de luz iluminasen su belleza masculina, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra metiéndose en la cama que avanzaba sobre ella con gracia sinuosa y depredadora.

\- He querido hacer esto - susurró, con la boca en el mismo punto en que antes había estado su mano -, desde el momento mismo en que te vi.

Y cuando a base de caricias su necesidad creció todavía más, le ordeno.

\- Date la vuelta.

Ella quiso protestar, pero él ahogó sus palabras con un beso.

\- Tu ropa - le dijo - Te prometí quitártela, ¿recuerdas? Debes confiar en que sé lo que hago y en que el placer que vas a sentir hará que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Dicho así, ¿cómo negarse? Sintió que se arrodillaba sobre ella, una pierna entre las suyas y una presión intensa y dura en un costado. Había vivido en el campo lo suficiente para saber como copulaban los animales, y se imagino como hombre y mujer debían encajar juntos en el acto del amor. ¿Sería eso lo que deseaba con tanta intensidad? ¿Sentir su miembro en su parte más femenina?

La idea la asustó y la excitó al mismo tiempo, el mismo efecto que había tenido en ella Gaara Sabaku desde el momento que cayó bajo el hechizo de su voz. Desde entonces, había aprendido a confiar en él. Y si decía que iba a darle placer, así sería. Una vez hubo desabrochado todos los botones de su vestido le quito los zapatos, que aterrizaron con un ruido ahogado sobre la alfombra. Luego acarició su espalda y volvió a meter las manos bajo la falda de su vestido para bajarle lentamente las medias.

Cada vez que sus manos llegaban hacia la mitad de sus muslos, Hinata no podía evitar quedarse como pegada a sus dedos, y tras lo que le pareció toda una eternidad, Gaara comenzó a desprenderla del vestido y de las enaguas hasta que por fin quedó completamente desnuda. Sin esperar a que el se lo dijera, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a explorar su pecho firme con curiosidad incontenible.

\- ¿Ahora? - le pregunto cuando tenía ya la palma de la mano en su vientre buscando tímidamente una caricia íntima. Su recompensa fue una especie de hondo gruñido en el que leyó su mismo deseo.

\- Pronto - prometió él, apaciguándola con un beso desde el que inicio de nuevo el camino hasta sus senos.

Poco a poco fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta que un movimiento de su lengua la hizo gritar sorprendida. Gaara se rió.

\- He pensado que podrías disfrutar así, y yo deseo tanto darte placer...

¿Y él, qué?, hubiera querido preguntar. ¿De qué modo conseguía él su disfrute, su liberación o el consuelo que quería proporcionarle y compartir? Pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar su pregunta, volvió a lamerle en aquel punto hasta que fue imposible pensar, dejando en su lugar una sensación casi mística, mas allá de lo que pudiera haber imaginado jamás.

Sintió temblar su cuerpo de tal modo que Gaara sitió como una especie de eco que le sacudía a él también. Sabía que entrar en su cuerpo, algo que ningún otro hombre había hecho antes, sería una unión que iría mas allá de lo físico. Tumbado junto a ella en la cama, la acurruco contra su cuerpo musitando su nombre hasta que ella volvió a la tierra.

\- Amor mío... - susurró cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para hablar -, no tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser así.

Gaara le contestó con un beso en la sien. Una profunda satisfacción le abrazo el corazón, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo Hinata le había ofrecido su confianza y su virginidad, y le había respondido con una pasión inocente que lo había conmovido y estimulado como ninguna otra mujer había sabido hacer.

Cuánto la deseaba. Pero no solo durante aquellos minutos, aquella hora o aquella noche, sino durante todas las horas y las noches que se extendían ante él solitarias y vacías. Ella las llenaría con su presencia, su risa, su ternura.

\- Me has hecho sentir algo extraordinario - dijo ella, trazando la línea de sus labios con los dedos - No quiero parecerte desagradecida, pero me prometiste que estaríamos todo lo cerca que pudiéramos, y creo que aun nos queda un paso que dar.

Él besó sus dedos.

\- Y podemos hacerlo, si aún lo deseas.

\- Por supuesto que lo deseo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

\- Me temo que lo mejor ya ha pasado para ti - le confesó - Lo que viene ahora no será tan agradable, pero solo esta primera vez. Después, espero que te proporcione la misma clase de placer que acabas de sentir.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te dará placer cuando...

\- Sí, desde luego.

Mejor no pensar demasiado en ello tal y como estaba, porque corría el peligro de traspasar el limite y no ser capaz de nada más.

\- Entonces, no perdamos más el tiempo, ¿no te parece ?

Gaara pudo sentir su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

\- ¿No quieres esperar a nuestra noche de bodas?

\- No - contestó, riendo - Quiero poder disfrutarlo... en esa noche.

\- Entonces, soy tu esclavo - susurró, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Sus juegos amorosos la habían preparado y sintió que se encogía levemente al romper la barrera de su virginidad. Pero cuando se hundió en ella, uniéndose los dos tanto como podían hacerlo hombre y mujer, la tensión se había evaporado de su cuerpo.

¿Sería el llevar tanto tiempo sin una mujer lo que hacía que cada sensación fuera intensa en extremo, o sería porque aquella era la mujer a la que quería adorar mientras le quedase aliento en el cuerpo? Aquella mujer que su abuelo, hombre obstinado e inteligente como pocos, sabía que sería la única que podría resucitarlo.

Fue moviéndose despacio, con cuidado, y con cada movimiento iba sintiendo un intenso placer que fue creciendo hasta que no pudo contenerlo más. Perdido en el frenesí, quedo tumbado sobre ella musitando su nombre. Poco después, se tumbo junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó. Se sentía tan ligero que bien podría ascender flotando hasta la luna con ella. Cuando el sueño se apoderó de él, soñó precisamente con ello, y bailó el resto de la noche en el mar de la tranquilidad.

El alba sonrosada le hizo abrir lentamente los ojos. La luz se derramaba sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Estaba aun más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Ella debió sentir de algún modo su despertar y sonriendo perezosamente abrió también los ojos. Entonces la vio hacer un movimiento brusco y su rostro se deformo con una mueca horrorizada.

¡La mascara! ¡ Su cara!

Debía habérsele caído en algún momento, y tan feliz estaba que no la había echado de menos. Pero entonces sintió como una especie de puño de hierro que le apretaba la garganta, y la necesidad de aullar fue tan intensa como la de llorar, pero no quiso rendirse a ninguna de ellas, porque la mirada horrorizada de Hinata se había transformado en compasión, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar ninguna de las dos cosas. Apartándose de ella, se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa.

\- Vuelve, Gaara, por favor. No pretendía mirarte así. Ha sido una sorpresa, nada más.

El férreo control que Gaara había desechado en un momento de debilidad volvió con intensidad.

\- Entiendo. Siento haberte asustado - dijo con desprecio hacia sí mismo. De espaldas a ella, metió las piernas en los pantalones. ¡Malditos botones! ¡Y maldito fuera su abuelo y su sentimentalismo! Y sobre todo, maldita fuese su propia estupidez al pensar que podía ser algo más para Hinata que otro destinatario más de su caridad.

\- No te enfades conmigo, por favor - le pidió, poniendo la mano en su brazo. Gaara se volvió de nuevo, y aunque era evidente, que hacia esfuerzos por ocultar su desagrado, Hinata volvió a sobrecogerse al mirarlo.

\- No estoy enfadado - mintió - Al menos, no contigo. Pero anoche, en medio de nuestro dolor, cometí un desafortunado error.

\- Yo no lo creo - no hizo nada por taparse - Nada que me haya hecho sentir tan maravillosamente bien puede ser un error.

Que tentación tan grande creerla... pero Hinata se merecía algo mejor.

\- Cualquier hombre que sepa hacerle el amor a una mujer puede conseguir lo mismo, querida.

-No lo creo.

Y él tampoco. No del todo. Pero no importaba - algún día te darás cuenta de que sí -le dijo, aunque imaginar que pudiese estar en los brazos de otro lo abraso como un montón de ascuas - Adiós, Hinata - dijo, encaminándose a la puerta. Ya volvería a buscar sus botas y demás cuando ella se hubiera marchado.

\- Nos veremos en el funeral del abuelo.

\- ¡Lo siento, Gaara!

Aquellas palabras espolearon como ninguna otra cosa su decisión de marcharse. Abrió la puerta y salió al corredor en sombras. Allí, las palabras que Hinata había utilizado para hacerle entrar la noche anterior reverberaron en su cabeza, pero a la luz del día, su hechizo quedó roto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo Dieciséis

Después de lo que ocurrió en Helmhurst la noche en que falleció el conde, Hinata pensó que su vida no podía empeorar. Pero los Shimura llegaron a casa la víspera del funeral, convocados por unas cartas de tinte histérico que les había dirigido Kurenai y que acabaron recibiendo.

Sakura y Ino no estaban contentas por haberse visto obligadas a concluir su viaje antes de tiempo, mientras que sus padres se mostraban indignados por todo lo que había ocurrido en Netherstowe en su ausencia y sin su supervisión.

Lord Shimura apenas había puesto un pie en la casa cuando se dirigió a Hinata en estos términos:

\- ¿Se puede saber que es eso que me han dicho de que tu hermano se ha largado a la India con un destino sin tan siquiera despedirse de la familia que lo ha criado como a un hijo?

Unos meses antes, la mirada severa de su tío, su ceño gris fruncido hasta el extremo, la habrían hecho balbucear, tropezarse y tirar lo que tuviera en las manos. Pero en aquellos últimos tiempos había tenido que enfrentarse a un carácter mucho más peligroso que el de su tío. Y, por otro lado, después de haber perdido a su amigo el conde y de sus problemas con Gaara, todo lo demás le parecía de poca importancia.

\- Yo también preferiría que Neji se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra, tío - intento que su tono fuera respetuoso, aunque no podía volver a su docilidad de antes. Si es que lo hubiera querido - Pero puesto que estaba completamente decidido a marcharse, me resigné a verlo partir por su propia felicidad.

Los Shimura estaban arracimados en torno a ella como si fuesen un tribunal de la inquisición, en el mismo salón en que Gaara le había propuesto su compromiso. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquella tarde de primavera...

\- Podría haberme consultado por lo menos - se quejo su tío, sentándose en una silla. En el corredor, la servidumbre iba y venía a toda prisa, acarreando equipaje e intercambiando comentarios a media voz. Del sótano venía el aroma a las salchichas fritas que Kurenai estaba preparando para la improvisada cena. Le estaba bien empleado por entrometerse. Respiró hondo e intento serenarse.

\- Se le presentó una oportunidad y se sintió obligado a aceptarla. Estaba deseando no tener que cargarlo a usted con la responsabilidad de buscarle una ocupación, tío.

\- Lo que esta hecho, hecho está, Lord Shimura - dijo abanicándose su tía desde su sillón favorito. Tras la muerte del conde, se había acabado el buen tiempo. Había empezado a llover sin pausa, a veces como lágrimas espaciadas y suaves, otras como sollozos tormentosos. En aquel momento, caía con tenacidad sobre las ramas de los árboles del jardín. Pero ni una brizna de aire se movía en el interior de la sofocante atmósfera de Netherstowe.

A pesar de su disgusto, Lady Shimura dirigió a su sobrina una afectuosa sonrisa algo forzada. Era el gesto más cariñoso que había tenido nunca con Hinata.

\- ¿Es cierto que te has comprometido con Lord Sabaku, querida? ¿Cómo ha sido? Si se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que ese hombre estaba interesado en casarse, habría enviado a Sakura a visitarlo.

Sentada en el sofá junto a su hermana, Sakura arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Casarme yo con Lord Lucifer? No estarás hablando en serio, mamá, ¿verdad? ¿Quedarme para siempre en el campo, sin ir nunca a Londres, o a Brighton, o incluso a Bath? ¡Preferiría ingresar en un convento! Al menos así, no tendría que aceptar las atenciones de un hombre tan repulsivo.

\- ¡Lord Sabaku no es repulsivo! - exclamó Hinata, y un peso doloroso se instaló sobre su corazón, porque precisamente así era como debía haberle hecho sentirse al mirarlo de aquel modo teniendo quitada la máscara. Recordar aquellas costuras blanquecinas, la carne hundida y consumida por la pólvora y la línea rota de su ceja aún la hacia estremecerse, seguramente más cuanto mayor era el contraste con la perfección del resto de su rostro. Por primera vez desde que Hinata llegara a casa de los Shimura, su tía tomó partido por ella.

\- Hinata tiene razón, Sakura. Ningún hombre con el titulo y la fortuna de Lord Sabaku puede ser desagradable. Ojalá tú y tú hermana tuvierais la mitad del sentido común de tu prima y consiguierais un marido como Lord Sabaku, en lugar de andar flirteando con esos músicos italianos pobres como ratas.

Las dos hermanas compusieron idéntico mohín al mirar a su prima. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había luchado por conseguir el afecto de su tía para que al fin ella se lo concediera por una acción de la que no se enorgullecía?

\- ¿Habéis fijado ya fecha para la boda querida? - El abanico de tía cobró velocidad.

\- No creo que lo haya hecho sin consultar a su familia, ¿verdad? - intervino Lord Shimura.

\- No de manera oficial - contesto Lady Shimura tras dirigirle una mirada asesina a su marido - Pero todas las parejas hablan de la fecha de su boda durante el cortejo.

Gaara había dicho que cualquier hombre podría hacerle sentir lo que él le había hecho sentir, pero en aquel momento, viendo a sus tíos, lo dudó más que nunca. No podía imaginarse a su tía experimentando lo mismo que ella, y mucho menos conducida por el hombre que era su marido.

\- Lord Sabaku y yo no hemos hecho planes aún - después de lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, tendrían que casarse, ¿no? Una vez Gaara superara lo ocurrido... si es que era capaz - No podemos decidir nada mientras dure el luto por la muerte de su abuelo.

La familia al completo se incorporó en sus asientos.

\- ¿El conde ha muerto? - preguntó Lord Shimura - ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo ésto, y por qué no se me ha informado de ello?

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle lo que hubiera querido, pero su tía intervino antes de que pudiera meterse en un lío.

\- ¡Así que Sabaku va a ser el nuevo conde, y nuestra Hinata su condesa! - aquellas palabras fueron como un tónico para ella - ¡Imagínese que clase de hombres podrán conocer nuestras niñas, Lord Shimura!

\- ¡No pienso permitir que Hinata me busque pareja, mamá! - exclamo Sakura, y Ino asintió vigorosamente - Estoy segura de que solo me buscaría viejos y... y... tullidos, como todos sus amigos.

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Sakura! Puede que llegue un día en que agradezcas el patrocinio de tu prima.

Aquel intercambio le produjo a Hinata malestar en el estomago y dolor de cabeza. A punto estuvo de taparse los oídos y salir a todo correr de allí, pero se volvió a Lord Shimura y contesto su pregunta.

\- El conde se puso de pronto muy enfermo. El entierro será mañana. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a retirarme.

\- Por supuesto, querida - su tía se levanto como un rayo y le paso un brazo por los hombros - Debes estar deshecha, mi niña. Sé que el conde y tú erais muy buenos amigos. Ah, y te he traído una cosita de Austria. Hacen unos dulces exquisitos allí.

\- ¡No eran para ella! - gimió Ino, pero se calló al mirarla su madre. No importaba. Hinata ya sabía que no podían haber comprado aquellos dulces para ella.

\- Gracias, tía . Eres muy amable.

No hubo manera de convencerla de que no era necesario que la acompañase a su habitación, acosándola con preguntas sobre su compromiso que no sabía como contestar. Cuando la dejo por fin tranquila en su cuarto, con una preciosa caja de bombones austríacos, Hinata temió explotar. Abrió la caja y se comió un bombón. Estaba delicioso, pero no le proporcionó el consuelo que esperaba. Aunque se comiera toda la caja, no obtendría de ellos más que una buena indigestión.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Gaara al día siguiente, cuando se encontrasen en el funeral? ¿Permitiría que ella le ofreciera el consuelo que sabía que necesitaba, o habría echado a perder todas las oportunidades que tenía de penetrar en sus defensas? Si no podía amarla, no quería imponerle un matrimonio, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos en Helmhurst. No podía permitir que pensara que estaba decidida a casarse con él por su título o su fortuna.

Desaparecería de su vida, aunque ésa fuera la salida más fácil. Pero es que nada en su vida la había preparado para luchar por lo que quería. Aunque tampoco había deseado nada o a nadie del modo que quería a Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a Hinata cuando se encontrasen?, se preguntaba Gaara mientras se acicalaba ante el espejo en la mañana del funeral de abuelo. ¿Cómo mirarla deseándola como la deseaba, y sabiendo que lo que había entre ellos tendría que llegar a su fin muy pronto? No podía culparla por la reacción que había tenido la otra mañana. Debía haber sido una impresión horrible creerse amada por un príncipe azul para despertarse luego junto al monstruo del lago. ¿Cómo podía pretender que no apartase la vista ante una imagen que ni siquiera el mismo había podido soportar en los últimos tres años?

Se había dejado arrastrar por ella, por la imagen idealizada de sí mismo que veía brillar en sus ojos al mirarla las noches que habían pasado contemplando las estrellas. La noche del baile. La noche en que le hizo el amor. Siempre la oscuridad amiga le había permitido convertirse en alguien que no era. La luz del día siempre descubría la grotesca verdad.

¿Cómo pedirle que viviera con un hombre cuyo rostro ni siquiera él podía soportar? ¿Cómo pedirle que se exiliara de la luz del día para la que ella había nacido, y que se uniera a él en el frío domino de la oscuridad? Gaara salió de Helmhurst un rato después con un lazo negro en la manga y una cinta negra en la base de su sombrero.

El día amaneció ideal para su propósito, desprovisto de la alegre luz del sol que pudiera burlarse de su luto. El campo estaba envuelto en una niebla gruesa y gris que agradecía su ojo dañado. Vio por primera vez a Hinata cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la iglesia. Había tres mujeres y un hombre a su alrededor, lo cual le hizo apretar los dientes. ¿Por qué los Shimura no podían haber esperado tan solo un día más para volver, para que hubiera tenido tiempo de enterrar a su abuelo?

Al menos al conde ya no le molestaría su presencia, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Hinata. Por el modo en que se arremolinaban entorno a ella, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, le recordaron a una bandada de buitres picoteando a su presa. Su coche no se había detenido por completo cuando se bajo y echo a andar hacia ellos. Si estaban incomodando a Hinata, el se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

\- Disculpe, señorita Hyuga. ¿Hay alguna dificultad?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su voz, y se dio la vuelta despacio. Bajo su sombrero negro y con velo, el rostro de Hinata estaba pálido y sus ojos hinchados y subrayados por sombras negras que debían ser efecto de las lágrimas que había derramado por su abuelo... o quizás por él. Aquella posibilidad apuntaló su determinación de separarse de ella. Necesitaba un marido que pudiera hacerla sonreír, y no uno que la hiciera llorar con tan solo mirarlo. Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, Lord Shimura se planto delante sacando pecho.

\- Bueno, bueno, Sabaku... ¿ o debería decir Milord? Este verano ha estado usted muy ocupado con mi familia. Ha enviado a mi sobrino a la India y se ha comprometido con mi sobrina. ¿Le importaría buscar pareja también para mis hijas?

Qué hombre tan insoportable... ¿cómo habría podido vivir Hinata bajo su techo? Mientras Gaara intentaba encontrar una respuesta que no condujera a un derramamiento de sangre, Lady Shimura se echo a reír, y su risa se pareció al ruido que haría un gato sobre las teclas de un desafinado pianoforte.

\- No le haga caso a mi marido, Milord. Le agradecemos enormemente que se haya ocupado de los deseos del joven Neji, y estamos encantados con que haya decidido casarse con nuestra querida Hinata. Y desde luego, le estaríamos muy agradecidos si, de paso, pudiera presentarle a nuestras niñas algunos jóvenes que pudieran ser buenos maridos para ellas. ¿verdad, hijas?

Las muchachas, ambas bastante guapas pero muy delgadas, miraron a Gaara como si fuera a morderlas en cualquier momento, Y tuvo que contener las ganas de acercarse a su cara y gritar, por ver cómo reaccionaban. Pero lo de la madre era un asunto bien distinto. ¿Qué sería de la pobre Hinata cuando rompiera su compromiso? Como no consiguió encontrar el modo de contestar a los Shimura sin atragantarse de hipocresía, decidió desviar la conversación.

\- Deberíamos entrar ya. El señor vicario quiere empezar cuanto antes.

\- Cierto, Milord - contesto Lady Shimura, empujando a su familia hacia la Iglesia - Antes de su llegada, estábamos discutiendo sobre el lugar que debe ocupar Hinata. Como prometida suya, y amiga querida del conde, creo que seria adecuado que...

\- ¡No están formalmente comprometidos! - exclamo Lord Shimura - Mi consentimiento ni se ha pedido ni se ha otorgado.

\- Se lo ha pedido a nuestra sobrina, y ella lo ha aceptado - intervino Lady Shimura - Eso basta, ¿no?

Hinata parecía a punto de estallar. Desde luego él no era una perita en dulce como marido, pero no podría culparla si lo consideraba como un medio válido para escapar de aquella situación.

\- ¿Querría sentarse a mi lado, señorita Hyuga? Sé que es lo que habría querido mi abuelo.

\- Gracias, Lord Sabaku... quiero decir, Milord - al tomar su brazo, un rayo de esperanza brilló en sus ojos, pero Gaara supo que no debía dejarse arrastrar por él - Es usted muy amable.

\- No, no lo soy - contesto en voz baja en cuanto se hubieron alejado de su Familia - Pero como te empeñas en pensar siempre lo mejor de las personas, supongo que no hay modo de curarte de esa enfermedad.

\- No. No lo hay – contestó, apretando su brazo.

Aquel gesto debía ser de tranquilidad, o quizás de disculpa, lo cual era ridículo puesto que debía ser él quien le pidiera perdón por el susto que le había dado la otra mañana, y por acostarse con ella en un momento de debilidad. Y en otro momento de debilidad, se sintió reconfortado por su presencia. Durante la hora que siguió fingió que no era necesario apartar a Hinata de su vida. Una vez hubo concluido el funeral, Gaara le pidió a Hinata que se uniera a él en el invernadero, una vez se hubieron marchado el resto de los presentes en el funeral. Temía no ser capaz de decirle lo que debía decirle en la biblioteca de su abuelo, donde habían pasado horas tan placenteras en los últimos meses.

Tras unos momentos de extrañeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, dijo:

\- Quiero... darte las gracias, Hinata.

\- ¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué?

\- Por seguir adelante con lo que habíamos acordado, cuando sé que ha debido costarte mucho en algunas ocasiones. Mi abuelo me dijo que los últimos meses de su vida fueron los más felices, y tengo contigo una enorme deuda de gratitud por ello. Una deuda que pretendo saldar con honor -respiró hondo aquel aire impregnado del aroma de la fruta madura.- Ahora debo pedirte que honres nuestro acuerdo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Parecía no comprender. ¿Llevaría acaso demasiado tiempo pensando que iba a casarse con él que había olvidado cual era el fin de su acuerdo?

\- Prometiste romper el compromiso cuando hubiera cumplido su propósito - le recordó - De modo que te estoy pidiendo que nos liberes a ambos de nuestras obligaciones.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí, después de lo que ocurrió la otra noche entre nosotros?

Jamás en su vida había elegido Gaara sus palabras con tanto cuidado.

\- No quiero que un acto cometido en un momento de vulnerabilidad pueda retenernos como rehenes en el futuro.

\- Pensaba que podíamos tener un futuro juntos - dijo tan bajo que casi podría haber sido un pensamiento.

\- Creo que no es aconsejable.

Intento decirlo como si hablara de algo corriente: comprar un trozo de tierra, hacer un viaje... y no de pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer cuya felicidad había llegado a ser más importante que la propia.

\- Nunca es buena idea apartarse del plan inicial.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó, retirándose el velo - ¿Hacerme el amor formaba parte del plan inicial?

\- ¡Claro que no!

No es que no lo hubiera deseado desde el primer momento.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? - le pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Por qué le hacia una pregunta así? Decirle la verdad sólo serviría para que lo compadeciera. Pero negar lo que habían compartido le parecía un sacrilegio.

\- Lo... ha complicado todo.

\- No hay nada complicado en el amor.

Alzó la mano y rozó su mejilla... muy cerca de la máscara.

\- No cuando dos personas no son las adecuadas.

Hinata suspiró y bajó la mano.

\- ¿Tú crees? Pues tu abuelo no pensaba lo mismo.

\- El hecho de que un viejo nos quisiera a los dos y que los dos lo quisiéramos a él no es base sobre la que construir una vida juntos.

\- ¿Y que dirías de un hijo que nos quisiera a los dos y a quien los dos quisiéramos? ¿Sería suficiente?

Gaara sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué me estas diciendo, Hinata?

\- ¡No te hagas en tonto, Gaara! Sabes perfectamente que podría estar embarazada, y si ese es el caso, tengo que insistir en que hagas lo honorable.

¿Es que no comprendía que eso era lo que intentaba hacer?

Gaara se dio la vuelta para que ella no viera que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Y para que no intuyera la batalla que se había desencadenado entre el alivio y el miedo por la posesión de su corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo Diecisiete

Menuda estrategia la suya para ganar tiempo, meditó Hinata mientras iba de camino a Helmhurst en el carruaje que Gaara había enviado para ella. Se sentía culpable por aceptar unas atenciones que sabía que no merecía, ya que no estaba embarazada. Y al paso que iba, nunca iba a estarlo. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Aquel mismo día, después de la lectura del testamento de su abuelo, sería un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro a hacerlo. O tan malo. Desde el día del funeral, después de que ella sugiriera la posibilidad de que podía estar embarazada, Gaara se había comportado con ella del modo más atento, aunque de un modo distante y abstraído. Había puesto su coche a su disposición para que realizara su habitual ronda de visitas a sus amigos. Y por las tardes solía pasar por Netherstowe para rescatarla de la compañía de los Shimura.

Pero en todo ese tiempo, no había intentado ni una sola vez tocarla o besarla, y tampoco había revelado sus sentimientos con alguna palabra de ternura. Si la quisiera, si la noche que habían pasado juntos hubiera sido para él algo más que un error cometido en un momento de debilidad; habría hecho o dicho algo para demostrárselo, ¿no?

¿O, tras el numerito de su tía el día del funeral se habría convencido de que solo iba tras su título y su fortuna? Antes que permitir que lo pensara, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él. El coche aminoró el paso para tomar la avenida de Helmhurst. Al fondo del camino bordeado de olmos, Hinata vio la casa en la que había pasado algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida, aunque también algunos de los mas desdichado. Aun así, aquella casa era para ella mucho mas parecida a un hogar de lo que nunca lo sería Netherstowe.

Los bancos de nubes negras que se arremolinaban sobre la mansión reflejaban a la perfección su estado de animo. Aunque no había caído una sola gota de lluvia, parecía a punto de diluviar a la menor provocación. Gaara estaba esperándola en la entrada. ¿A que se debería?

\- Has tardado más de lo que esperaba - dijo al abrir la puerta del coche y ayudarla a bajar - Temía que te hubiese ocurrido algo.

Parecía bastante ansioso, a pesar del férreo control que ejercía siempre sobre sus sentimientos.

\- Siento haberte preocupado. Mi tía me ha entretenido un momento cuando iba a salir. Espero no haberos hecho esperar.

\- Ya estas aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta.

¿Se preocupaba por ella, o por el niño que creía que llevaba en su seno?

\- El abogado de mi padre esta ya aquí - continuó Gaara, y al entrar en la casa se detuvo a decir unas palabras en voz baja al mayordomo - Están todos reunidos en la biblioteca.

Ella asintió, incapaz de contestar. Tenia un nudo en la garganta. Desde la muerte del conde, no había entrado ni una sola vez en la habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía, pero aun así, puso la mano en su brazo a pesar de que él no se lo había ofrecido.

\- No los hagamos esperar más - un pensamiento esperanzador alivió un poco su tristeza - Esta va a ser la última oportunidad que tendrá tu abuelo para hablarnos.

Gaara la miró y en sus ojos verdes creyó ver su tristeza y gratitud.

\- Excepto en nuestros corazones – contestó voz baja - El abuelo dijo que hablaría a nuestros corazones.

Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que Gaara iba a refugiarse en su regazo para derramar todas las lágrimas que había contenido a lo largo de su vida, pero le vio hacer un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad y recuperar la compostura.

\- Que cosas se dicen en momentos como ese.

En otro momento sus palabras la habrían exasperado, pero debajo de ellas percibió una pena que nunca sanaría porque estaba aprisionada.

\- Lo echo muchísimo de menos - dijo, dirigiéndose a esa pena - Y a ti también.

Cuando Gaara se volvió a mirarla, Hinata vio un ruego en sus ojos: «¡rescátame!»

¿Que lo rescatase ella? Qué absurdo.

\- Vengan, por favor.

Un hombre de corta estatura, gafas redondas y patillas de hacha, los convocaba desde la puerta de la biblioteca con impaciencia con el reloj de bolsillo en la mano. Gaara respiró hondo.

\- Acabemos con esto - dijo, y echó a andar tan rápido que Hinata se tropezó en su ansia por seguirlo. El ambiente sereno y familiar de la biblioteca la envolvió al entrar. No pudo evitar mirar el sillón favorito del conde para asegurarse de que no estaba sentado allí, esperándola. Se sentó en su lugar habitual junto a la mesa de ajedrez mientras que Gaara ocupó el lugar de su abuelo tras un momento de duda.

Varios sirvientes y el vicario estaban ya allí. Poco después, entro el resto de la servidumbre. Todos excepto los más antiguos se quedaron pegados a la pared, como si quisieran fundirse con ella. El abogado ocupó entonces su lugar tras la mesa, desplegó un documento de muchas páginas y carraspeó.

\- En el nombre de dios, amén. Yo, Jiraiya Sanin, conde de Welland, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, declaro este documento mi testamento y últimas voluntades.

Hinata intento recordar la voz del conde, dulce y melodiosa, para superponerla al molesto tono nasal del abogado.

\- Lego a mi querido nieto, Gaara, barón de Sabaku, además de las propiedades inherentes al condado de Welland, todas las propiedades, bienes y enseres a mi nombre, excepto lo siguiente...

Toda la servidumbre de Helmhurst recibió una cantidad de dinero acorde con sus años de servicio. Muchos de ellos fueron mencionados particularmente para mostrar el agradecimiento del conde, lo cual pareció sorprenderlos y complacerlos sobremanera, tanto como la donación material. El señor Baki, el mayordomo del conde, al que se mencionó por su fidelidad, paciencia y discreción, recibió una suma que le permitiría retirarse cómodamente y vivir con holgura en el pueblo.

Cuando el abogado anunció que el conde había donado una cantidad sustanciosa para St. Owen, el señor Uzumaki pareció elevar una plegaria de gracias al Altísimo. Hinata estaba tan concentrada observando las reacciones de los presentes que al oír mencionar su nombre se sobresaltó.

\- Y finalmente, para mi querida amiga, la señorita Hinata Hyuga, para quien mi más ferviente deseo es que llegue a ser el ama de Helmhurst, lego en propiedad los siguientes bienes en Grafton Renforth...

Hinata apenas oyó las palabras del abogado. Su mirada voló a Gaara. ¿Sería posible que honrara el más ferviente deseo de su abuelo, aunque supiera que no estaba embarazada? Un murmullo colectivo le indico que se había perdido algo importante.

\- Disculpe, señor. ¿Le importaría leer de nuevo la ultima parte? Temo no haberla oído correctamente.

El abogado le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente.

\- Comprendo que piense así, señorita Hyuga, pero le aseguro que no hay ningún error. Además de la suma de diez mil libras esterlinas para su disposición exclusiva.

\- Dios mío...

¿Diez mil libras, y propiedades? Ella esperaba una pequeña joya, quizás. Unos libros. Pero aquello... La respiración se le acelero.

\- Hinata - Gaara se levanto de su sillón, se agacho a su lado y tomo su mano - ¡Que alguien abra una ventana! - bramo, asustado - ¡Las sales! ¡Y el resto de ustedes, salgan!

Tener una reputación temible podía ofrecer algunas ventajas en casos como aquel, y los sirvientes obedecieron como si la casa estuviera en llamas. Una bocanada de aire fresco entró en la biblioteca.

\- Hinata, ¿estás enferma? Intenta respirar más despacio.

\- Es que... no puedo.

Gaara sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

\- ¡He dicho que fuera!

\- Lo sé - contesto el vicario - pero he creído que podría ayudar - tomo las manos de Hinata y se las puso en la cara - Tápese con ellas la nariz y la boca dejándolas huecas y respire como quiera.

Gaara quiso mandar al vicario bien lejos. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que así no tendría aire suficiente? Aunque... quizás fuese aquella la idea: dejarla sin combustible, como si se quisiera apagar un fuego. Un instante después, la respiración de Hinata fue bajando el ritmo y cobro por fin una cadencia normal.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, amigo mío - le dijo Gaara al vicario, ofreciéndole la mano - No olvidare este truco.

\- Encantado de ser útil - sonrió el señor Uzumaki - Mi padre tenia una tía a quien le pasaba esto mismo de vez en cuando. Y no es de extrañar que le haya ocurrido a la señorita Hyuga. A cualquiera le pasaría al saber que ha heredado una fortuna semejante.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y Gaara temió que volviera a las andadas.

\- Gracias, señor vicario. Creo que la señorita Hyuga ya se ha recuperado y ahora necesita un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Por supuesto. Perdóneme por haberme inmiscuido así. Ya me marcho.

Cuando hubo salido el vicario, Gaara tomo las manos de Hinata, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba hacer era estrecharla contra su pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una copa de coñac?

\- Uy, no. Imagínate el ridículo que podría llegar a hacer con una copa de coñac en el estomago.

-Tonterías. Además, no has hecho el ridículo. A cualquiera le pasaría. Yo mismo me he sorprendido bastante. Esperaba que el abuelo te dejara algo de valor más sentimental, pero al parecer era mucho más practico de lo que yo me imaginaba.

Ya no necesitaría que él la rescatara de su vida en Netherstowe. Una mujer soltera podía vivir holgadamente con los beneficios que generaran diez mil libras. Aunque tampoco tenía por que quedarse soltera. Muchas de las hijas de la nobleza no tenían tanta dote. Aunque nada de todo eso importaba, se dijo Gaara, si Hinata estaba embarazada. Jamás se lo perdonaría si la había atrapado de ese modo, pero estaba dispuesto a pasarse el resto de su vida intentando compensarla por ello.

\- Diez mil libras - susurro Hinata, moviendo la cabeza - ¿Y que voy a hacer yo con diez mil libras?

\- Pues cualquiera cosa con la que hayas sonado - contestó él. Tenía que encontrar el modo de sacar el tema y lo encontró - Como por ejemplo ponerle al bebe la habitación más maravillosa que haya en el reino.

Hinata no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Es una idea fantástica, aunque me temo que tendrá que esperar. Creo que no estoy embarazada.

Menos mal que no lo estaba mirando, porque le habría sido imposible ocultar el daño que le habían causado aquellas palabras.

\- Me alegro por ti - dijo, y soltando sus manos, se acerco a la chimenea - Por los dos. Ahora espero que consentirás en romper nuestro compromiso.

La oyó levantarse de la silla y acercarse a él.

\- ¿Es lo que deseas?

\- Es lo que acordamos.

\- No es esa mi pregunta.

Estaba intentando hacer lo correcto por su bien. ¿Por qué tenía que ponérselo tan difícil?

\- Te he dicho ya mas de una vez que es lo que deseo. ¿Es que parezco indeciso?

Diablos... estaba demasiado cerca de él, tentándolo con su olor a canela; haciéndole recordar que sensaciones había tenido al abrazarla, al besarla. Sintió entonces la delicada presión de su mano en la espalda.

\- No lo sé. Tu me lo dirás.

\- No te entiendo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del día que viniste a pedir mi mano a Netherstowe? -le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa. «No lo olvidaré mientras viva», pensó, pero se limito a asentir.

\- Pues aquel día te acusé yo de no entender tus soliloquios. Aquel mismo día había presentido lo que iba a ocurrir después.

No podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo. Había tenido montones de oportunidades de retirarse de aquella campana, si no victorioso, tampoco derrotado. Ahora solo le quedaba una salida, y parte de su ejercito se había vuelto traidor y amenazaba con unirse a las fuerzas de Hinata.

Con su última energía, echó a andar hacia la puerta.

\- Aquel día, también me dijiste con toda claridad que no deseabas casarte conmigo.

\- Entonces no te conocía. Solo sabía de ti lo que decía tu reputación - Hinata no se acerco. Quizás temiera que saliese corriendo - Y tienes que admitir que una reputación semejante no podía inspirarle a nadie demasiada confianza.

\- ¡Y sigues sin conocerme! -replicó, tocándose la máscara - Solo conoces el rostro que presento al mundo.

\- Eso no es cierto. Puede que no me hayas permitido conocerte como yo quisiera, pero sé mucho más de ti de lo que crees.

\- Te empeñas en creer que soy la clase de hombre que tu quieres que sea, lo mismo que quisiste creer que la parte de mi cara que oculto tras la mascara era tan agradable como el resto. Pero cuando viste la verdad, quedaste horrorizada.

\- Me pilló desprevenida, y he intentado decirte que lo siento.

\- ¡No quiero tu compasión, Hinata!

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Mi amor? Porque eso ya lo tienes, te guste o no. Tu abuelo me dijo que no necesitaba tu permiso para sentir algo por ti. Que una mujer hace con su corazón es solo asunto suyo, decía.

¡Maldito fuese su abuelo! Las fuerzas que se oponían a él estaban cobrando fuerza por momentos, pero no podía rendirse. Si le daba a Hinata la oportunidad de preguntarle que sentía él, estaría perdido.

\- Quiero lo que he querido siempre – espetó con una convicción que no sentía - que me dejen en paz. Tú y todos los demás. Nadie pensará mal de ti por rechazar a Lord Lucifer. Pensaran que has recuperado la cordura - la vio dudar un instante y aprovechó la oportunidad - Con el dinero que has heredado, puedes irte a Londres o a Brighton y buscarte un marido que sea como tu quieres.

\- ¿Y si no lo encuentro? ¿Y si todos los hombres se me parecen a aquellos amigos tuyos que vinieron al baile?

Gaara se quedó sin respuesta. La fortuna de Hinata atraería a toda clase de cazadores de fortuna sin escrúpulos y ella, en su ingenuidad, podía creer que eran príncipes azules, lo mismo que él.

\- Digas lo que digas - continuó ella - yo siento algo por ti, y creo que podríamos ser felices juntos. Cuando vine aquí, estaba decidida a aceptar tu decisión porque no pensaras que iba tras tu fortuna. Pero la herencia de tu abuelo me ha liberado de esa sospecha.

\- Una sospecha que yo nunca he tenido.

Y maldijo la ironía de que la herencia de su abuelo le hubiese dejado sin la única excusa decente que tenia para casarse con ella.

\- Entonces, eres mejor persona de lo que yo creía - respiro hondo y despacio - Si tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí, tendrás que ser tu quien rompa nuestro compromiso, porque yo no pienso hacerlo, Gaara.

\- ¡Pero... pero si es lo que habíamos acordado!

\- Estaré encantada de devolverte hasta el último centavo que te hayas gastado en comprarle a Miles el puesto y el equipo.

Y con determinación, avanzo hacia él.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- ¿El que? ¿No puedo pagar mis deudas?

\- No puedes obligarme a cumplir una promesa que desde el principio los dos sabíamos que era falsa.

\- Entonces, rómpela.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedo!

Para sorpresa de Gaara, paso de largo y abrió la puerta.

\- Digas lo que digas, creo que no quieres hacerlo.

No pudo contradecirla y se limito a mascullar entre dientes, algo que no la intimido lo más mínimo.

\- No hago esto para incomodarte, te lo prometo. Durante años intenté que mi tía se interesara por mí, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más me rechazaba ella, y juré que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

El dolor que se palpaba en su voz se le clavo como una aguja. No podía permitir que cuestionara si era digna de su amor o no lo era. Pero aun se resistió a la necesidad de abrazarla y tranquilizarla con todos los medios a su alcance. Estaba haciendo un noble sacrificio por el bien de la felicidad futura de Hinata. Sí. Así era. Y algún día se lo agradecería.

\- No puedo explicarlo, pero tengo la sensación de que es distinto contigo - continuó ella - Si te dejo marchar, puede que nunca te recupere, y sin embargo, si tengo paciencia, llegarás a darte cuenta de que lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con los sueños de cualquier jovencita soltera. Y con un poco de suerte, te darás cuenta de que lo que sientes por mí es algo mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Fuertes sí que eran sus sentimientos. De eso no tenía duda alguna. Tan fuertes que podían destrozarlo. Hinata puso la mano en el porno de la puerta y lo miró.

\- Cuando llegue ese día - susurró - estaré esperando.

Y salió cerrando despacio, dejando tras ella a un hombre en guerra con su propio corazón.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo Dieciocho

\- Todo esto es culpa tuya - Gaara frunció el ceño mirando el mausoleo que se había erigido en la tumba de su abuelo en St. Owen

\- Fuiste tú quien le llenó a Hinata la cabeza con todas esas tonterías románticas acerca de mí, y la pobre debe creer que esta cumpliendo un último deseo tuyo al insistir en seguir adelante con lo del compromiso.

La luz empezaba a apagarse en el cielo del otoño que pasaba de ser de un color lavanda rosáceo en el oeste a tonos púrpura y azules hasta llegar al negro en el este. Ni una sola nube iba a dificultar la visión que Gaara obtendría a través de su telescopio al cabo de unas cuantas horas. La brisa que hacia sonar las hojas de los árboles era de un fresco penetrante que anticipaba el frió que no tardaría en llegar.

\- Fuiste tú quien dijo que no querías que me casara con Hinata si con ello comprometía su felicidad. En eso sí tenías razón. Ahora lo veo. ¿Pero como puedo convencerla? ¿Cómo?

Hinata se había negado firmemente a irse a Londres, o a Brighton, o a cualquier otro de los lugares que Gaara le había sugerido. Para pesar de sus tíos, se había mudado a una pequeña casa de campo de una de las propiedades que el conde le había legado.

Seguía yendo a Helmhurst con regularidad, algo que Gaara no podía evitar sin arriesgarse a un escándalo. Al principio se había negado a admitir la impaciencia con que aguardaba sus visitas, pero al final había terminado por aceptarlo no sin desesperación. Si no encontraba pronto el medio de hacerla cambiar de opinión, conseguiría doblegarlo en un momento de debilidad, como ya había hecho antes, con resultados igualmente desastrosos.

\- No sé ni siquiera por que vengo aquí - murmuro entre dientes, dando media vuelta - Ni siquiera fuiste de gran ayuda cuando estabas vivo, viejo metomentodo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -pregunto el vicario desde la puerta de la iglesia.

\- Soy yo - Gaara echó a andar hacia el rectángulo de luz que entraba por la puerta abierta de St. Owen. La verdad era que le apetecía un poco de compañía

\- Quería ver si el mausoleo de mi abuelo valía lo que ha costado. ¿Te apetecería venir a Helmhurst para echar una partida de ajedrez?

\- Encantado - contestó, contento con la invitación - Iba a marcharme a casa, y la verdad es que no me apetecía la idea de llegar a un caserón sin tan siquiera una chimenea encendida. Mi ama de llaves ha tenido que marcharse a ocuparse de un familiar enfermo. El vicario apagó de un soplido la vela que llevaba y cerro la puerta de la iglesia.

\- Tienes que buscarte una esposa, Naruto. Así no estarías a merced de amas de llaves y sus parientes. Además, no te costaría mucho trabajo, si te pusieras a ello. Seguro que cualquiera de las mujeres solteras de la parroquia te aceptaría encantada.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia Helmhurst.

\- Puede que tengas razón - contesto con cierta tristeza, casi como si Gaara le hubiera sugerido que se hiciera misionero en tierra de caníbales

\- Supongo que un hombre de mi posición ha de ser práctico en esas cosas.

\- Nadie se puede permitir el romanticismo en algo así. El matrimonio es un paso demasiado importante para andarse con esas cosas.

\- Eso es fácil de decir - suspiró el vicario - si la mujer a la que amas resulta ser la mujer perfecta en todos los sentidos.

De pronto la respuesta a los problemas de ambos se le apareció ante los ojos con exquisita claridad.

\- La mujer que tus amas es perfecta para ti en todos los sentidos. Y tú para ella - se obligo a añadir.

\- ¿La mujer a la que amo? Debe haber algún malentendido. Perdóname. Debería haberme mordido la lengua.

\- No. Has hecho bien, y no hay ningún malentendido. Siempre he sabido que estabas enamorado la señorita Hyuga.

\- Yo... no sé que decir. Te juro que jamás le he dado muestra alguna de mis sentimientos, y que tampoco he pretendido hacer que cambiase lo que siente por ti.

El vicario era mucho mejor persona que él. ¿Por qué no habría alentado la idea de su abuelo respecto a ellos? Quizás no fuese demasiado tarde aun.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero, por el bien de todos, seria buena idea que lo hicieras.

El vicario lo miro horrorizado.

\- ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, Sabaku? ¿Quieres que le hable a la señorita Hyuga de mis sentimientos, después de lo que he tenido que luchar conmigo mismo por no hacerlo? ¿Quieres que la corteje, estando comprometida contigo? ¡Jamás he oído algo tan absurdo!

\- Es que la situación es bastante absurda en realidad.

Y se decidió a explicarle por que Hinata y él estaban comprometidos, mientras el vicario seguía caminando a su lado en silencio. A excepción, claro esta, de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche de la muerte de su abuelo. Tampoco le hablo de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

\- Hinata esta decidida a casarse conmigo tanto si yo quiero como si no, y yo he sido incapaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

\- Me encantaría complacerte, y complacerme a mí mismo, pero cortejar a una mujer que esta comprometida con otro hombre... -movió la cabeza-. Eso es imposible. Deshonroso. No puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser deshonroso si soy yo quien quiere que lo hagas? Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría ver que Hinata y tu tenéis muchas mas posibilidades de ser felices que si su marido soy yo. Tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de evitar que seamos desgraciados el resto de nuestras vidas.

Aunque cada palabra que había dicho era verdad, no pudo evitar la vergüenza. ¿Era así como tejía su red el diablo? ¿Tentando a la gente a hacer las cosas que en secreto deseaban hacer, pero que sabía que estaban mal?

* * *

Algunos días sentía la tentación de renunciar a Gaara Sabaku, y aquel era uno de ellos.

Hinata estaba sentada en su propio jardín, pensando. No es que hubiera dicho o hecho algo particularmente desagradable últimamente. Es mas: parecía haberse resignado a sus visitas. Aunque seguía tratándola con una fría cortesía, de vez en cuando veía brillar en sus ojos algún sentimiento verdadero que la convencía de nuevo de estar haciendo lo que debía.

Con una pequeña cesta colgada del brazo, recorrió el pequeño jardín recogiendo margaritas, petunias y aster con las que confeccionar ramos para a varios de sus amigos enfermos. Unos meses antes, no le habría pedido mas a la de lo que tenía en aquel momento: independencia. Una casa propia. Poder ayudar a los amigos que la necesitaban. Le parecía el colmo de la ingratitud desear algo más.

Pero lo deseaba, y no serviría de nada fingir otra cosa.

Quería poder pasear con Gaara por un jardín a luz de la luna. Acurrucarse en sus brazos y contemplar las estrellas. Meterse con él en la cama durante la noche y dejarse transportar por su voz y sus caricias.

\- Un día precioso, ¿verdad, señorita Hyuga?

El alegre saludo del vicario la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Lo es - contesto, llevándose una mano a la mejilla enrojecida. El señor Uzumaki estaba en la puerta de la valla, contemplando el jardín lleno de bellezas otoñales.

\- ¿Puedo compartir su jardín?

\- Por supuesto - contesto Hinata, abriendo la puerta - Pase.

Él entró y al pasar junto a una petunia amarilla, arranco una flor y se la acerco a la nariz.

\- Es curioso que las flores del otoño sean tan brillantes y tan bonitas, pero que no tengan el aroma de las de la primavera y el verano.

Una descripción perfecta de si mismo, pensó Hinata.

\- Eh... si, es cierto. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo.

El señor Uzumaki estaba considerado un hombre muy guapo. Y aun más: buena persona y compañía agradable. Sin embargo, para ella carecía de algo tan sutil y al mismo tiempo tan vital como la fragancia de una flor. Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del jardín. ¿Habría pasado por allí por casualidad, o habría ido a algo en concreto? se preguntó Hinata.

\- ¿Qué tal le va viviendo en el pueblo?

\- Muy bien - contesto, y siguió recogiendo flores.

\- Perdone que se lo diga, pero ¿no es un poco extraño que se haya venido a vivir aquí, cuando pronto será el ama de Helmhurst?

El comentario del vicario le provocó un sobresalto. ¿Cedería por fin Gaara, o preferiría alargar su compromiso indefinidamente, intentando agotar su paciencia?

\- Para los demás puede ser algo raro, pero no para mí, señor Uzumaki. He vivido en Netherstowe gracias a la caridad del señor y la señora Shimura, y cuando el generoso legado del conde me dio la oportunidad de ser independiente, pensé que era el momento de disfrutarlo, aunque no sea durante mucho tiempo.

El vicario asintió.

\- Entonces, esta decidida a casarse con Lord Sabaku, aunque las circunstancias hayan cambiado?

\- ¿Que circunstancias son esas?

\- Yo... eh... tenía la impresión... y perdóneme si me equivoco... que Lord Sabaku y usted se habían prometido para... para complacer al abuelo.

No había por que seguir ocultando la verdad, pero Hinata no quiso confirmar las sospechas del vicario.

\- Admito que empezó así.

Aquello desato la lengua del hombre, que balbuceó como pudo sus sentimientos, para sorpresa y desmayo de Hinata.

\- Por favor, señor Uzumaki, no diga nada más, se lo ruego. Ha sido usted un gran amigo mío... del conde y no querría que esa amistad pudiese empañarse.

Pero el vicario se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos.

\- Aunque haría cualquier cosa por complacerla, señorita Hyuga, me temo que no puedo seguir guardando silencio. Hace tiempo que pienso que Milord no la valora como debiera. Si lo aceptó usted basándose en el afecto que sentía por su abuelo, nadie la condenaría por cambiar de opinión.

¿Que Milord no la valoraba como debiera? Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para ella. Y el vicario tomo su atónito silencio como una indicación de que podía continuar.

\- Mi querida señorita Hyuga, hace tiempo que nos conocemos y he de decirle que he llegado a estimarla y a admirarla sinceramente. La compasión que nuestra por cualquier persona necesitada me ha convencido de que sería usted la compañera ideal para mi labor. Jamás me perdonaría que se casara usted con el conde en la creencia de que ningún otro hombre la desearía por esposa.

\- ¡Señor vicario! - exclamó, soltándose de él - Creía que era usted su amigo. ¿Que clase de amistad es la suya, que le permite cortejar a la prometida de un amigo a su espalda?

El vicario enrojeció.

\- Precisamente ese ha sido el motivo de mi silencio. Y si de verdad creyera que el conde siente por usted lo mismo que yo, nunca habría roto ese silencio.

Hinata dejó caer las flores de las manos y sus esperanzas cayeron con ellas.

\- ¿Le ha dicho Gaara que no me quiere?

El vicario frunció el ceno. Era evidente que no le gustaba descubrirle la verdad.

\- Tengo ojos - murmuro al fin - y he visto.

Hinata deseo odiarlo por lo que acababa de decir, pero ¿cómo culparlo, teniendo en cuenta como se sentía ella al no ser correspondida?

\- En cualquier caso - le contestó - no quiero alentar lo que sienta por mí, señor Uzumaki. Seria una crueldad por mi parte decirle lo contrario.

\- Puede que una declaración tan repentina la haya sorprendido, y que necesite reflexionar con calma.

\- Desde luego si que ha sido una sorpresa, pero mis sentimientos están claros. Lo admiro, y me agrada mucho su compañía, pero eso es todo - El vicario bajo la mirada. - Comprendo.

\- Siento no poder darle la respuesta que espera -dijo aun, agachándose a recoger las flores-. Creo que será mejor que se vaya.

El señor Uzumaki asintió y salió del jardín, y al verlo echar a andar hacia su casa, Hinata sintió la tentación de echar a correr tras él. Si hubiera pedido su mano tan siquiera un día antes de que lo hubiera hecho Gaara, seguramente lo habría aceptado sintiéndose afortunada. Se habría resignado a un matrimonio con un hombre que no le inspiraba un gran amor, del mismo modo que se había resignado a vivir para siempre en Netherstowe.

Pero ahora que Gaara le había hecho creer que merecía esperar mas de la vida, ¿llegaría a conocer alguna vez la felicidad?

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? - pregunto Gaara, aunque no habría necesitado hacerlo. Bastaba con mirar al vicario para saber que su entrevista con Hinata había sido un fracaso.

\- Fatal - suspiró el vicario, dejándose caer en la silla que solía ocupar para las partidas de ajedrez - Me admira. Disfruta con mi compañía, pero eso es todo.

Gaara sintió una traidora satisfacción y tuvo que recordarse que el también quería que el vicario consiguiera enamorarla.

\- No te desanimes, que para empezar no esta tan mal - Hinata no le había dicho ninguna de aquellas dos cosas el día que pidió su mano - Esta clase de cosas necesita de paciencia y estrategia. Es como una buena partida de ajedrez. Voy a servir un coñac y juntos planearemos el siguiente movimiento.

\- No va a haber otro movimiento, te lo advierto - el vicario tomo la reina blanca y le asesto un golpe al rey - He sido derrotado por completo. Me ha dicho que no quiere darme esperanzas, y lo decía de verdad. Nunca la había visto tan firme.

\- Yo si - murmuro Gaara entre dientes mientras servia dos copas, y por alguna extraña razón, aquella idea le hizo sonreír - Simplemente la ha pillado todo por sorpresa - insistió, conteniendo la sonrisa - Necesita algo de tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

\- Eso pensaba yo, pero ella me ha dicho que no.

Mientras bebían coñac, el vicario fue relatándole punto por punto la conversación.

\- ¿Que he llegado a estimarla y a admirarla sinceramente? - se burló, repitiendo las palabras del vicario - ¿De verdad le has dicho eso? ¡No me extraña que te haya rechazado, la verdad! ¡La compañera ideal para mi labor! Lo que no se es como no te ha dado con un zapato en la cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que no era buena idea. ¿Qué se yo de declaraciones de amor? No es algo que te enseñen en el seminario, ¿sabes?

\- Eso es que no has leído bien la Biblia - replicó Gaara, rellenando la copa de su amigo - En el Cantar de los Cantares, por ejemplo. «Levántate, amada mía, y sígueme. Apaga mi sed, consuélame con tu alimento porque estoy enfermo de amor».

El vicario lo miro horrorizado.

\- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? Yo nunca podría decirle algo así. ¡Pero si me avergüenzo solo con pensarlo!

A lo mejor, el bueno del vicario no era la pareja ideal para Hinata, después de todo y a pesar de lo agradable de su rostro y de su carácter. Pero Gaara apartó aquel pensamiento con determinación.

\- ¡Tonterías! Necesitas un poco de practica, eso es todo.

\- ¿Y como voy a practicar? Ya te he contado lo que me dijo Hinata, así que no creerás que va a permitir que me pase todos los días por su casa hasta que la convenza.

\- Supongo que no - tomo uno de los alfiles y lo hizo avanzar - Juguemos. Me ayuda a pensar.

\- Solo si me prometes no dejarte ganar - contesto el vicario, poniendo en su trono al rey vencido - Eso es todavía más humillante que cuando me ganas nada mas empezar.

\- Si insistes... - tomo un sorbo de coñac - Has mejorado mucho últimamente.

Quizás hubiera esperanza para el cómo jugador de ajedrez, pero como amante... No era justo, o al menos muy irónico, que él estuviera rebosante de palabras con las que halagar a Hinata que no se atrevía a pronunciar y que el pobre Uzumaki, que deseaba enamorarla, no fuese capaz de encontrar las palabras.

\- ¡Eso es!

La fuerza de su idea le hizo levantarse de la silla y correr al escritorio de su abuelo. A punto estuvo de derramar la tinta al quitarle la tapa al tintero, y menos mal que había una pluma afilada, que si no se habría cortado un dedo si hubiera tenido que afilar una.

\- ¿Que es que? - pregunto el vicario mirando como la pluma de Gaara corría sobre el papel como si estuviera endiablada.

Gaara no contestó y siguió escribiendo las frases que surgían en su cabeza con una rapidez que la pluma no podía transmitir al papel.

 _Ángel de mi corazón... algo que en su interior había estado enjaulado escapo y alzo el vuelo. Ten compasión de un hombre que te adora pero que es incapaz de hablarte de ello. No te pido nada, ni espero nada de ti. Solo que leas estas palabras y percibas el amor que hay en ellas._

Siguió escribiendo hasta llenar dos paginas y experimento con ello una sensación liberadora tan intensa como el clímax. Podía hacerle el amor a Hinata con sus palabras... acelerar el delicado pulso que palpitaba en la base de su cuello, provocarle el rubor en las mejillas, extraer un suspiro de sus labios y despertar todas las dulces pasiones de su feminidad. Y podía hacerlo de un modo seguro. De un modo que haría brotar en ella los sentimientos hacia el vicario.

 _Aunque puede que tu nunca seas mía_ , concluyo, saboreando cada silaba, _yo siempre seré tuyo_. Mientras la tinta se secaba, se recostó en el sillón, satisfecho y cansado. Al final se levanto y le entregó los pliegos al vicario.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con estas hojas?

\- Que te las lleves a la vicaria, las copies con tu letra y se las lleves mañana a Hinata. No te quedes a hablar con ella o a intentar explicarte. Simplemente entrégale la carta y márchate.

Empezó a leer.

\- Yo no puedo...

\- ¿Quieres conseguirla, o no?

Hinata tenía que leer aquellas palabras. En ellas iban sus sentimientos más hondos. El vicario tardo aun un momento en asentir apesadumbrado.

\- Bien. Entonces, hazlo.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo Diecinueve

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Hinata mirando con desconfianza el sobre que Kurenai le entregaba.

\- Pues no lo sé, hija - contestó Kurenai, encogiéndose de hombros - El vicario lo dejo mientras estabas visitando a la señora Momochi. No conseguí sacarle una palabra. El pobre parecía tener miedo de que le fuera a morder. No os habréis peleado, ¿verdad?

Hinata tomo el sobre como si ella fuera a ser la destinataria del mordisco.

\- ¿Yo, discutir con el vicario? Jamás.

Aunque seguramente lo que sí había hecho era herir sus sentimientos. No pretendía ser brusca rechazando sus atenciones, pero que le dijera que Gaara no la quería le dolió. Por primera vez en su vida, había sentido la necesidad de devolver el golpe, pero ahora lo lamentaba.

¿Cómo podía saber el bueno del vicario lo que su amigo podía o no sentir por ella, cuando Gaara sabía ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos? Ni siquiera que lo conocía mas íntimamente que nadie, había sido capaz de desentrañarlos.

Pasó la mano por su nombre, escrito con la letra de caligrafía perfecta del vicario. Conociéndolo, seguramente seria una disculpa por haberse atrevido a hablar de la admiración que sentía por ella.

\- ¿Y bien? - apremió Kurenai - ¿Es que no vas a leerla?

\- Eh... sí, claro - contesto, abanicándose con el sobre - Pero voy a quitarme antes el sombrero y los guantes. ¿Quieres prepararme una taza de chocolate?

Darle algo que hacer a Kurenai, y sobre todo algo que cocinar, era siempre el mejor método para distraerla.

\- Desde luego. ¿Quieres comer algo con el chocolate? Acabo de sacar un bollo del horno. El paseo ha sido largo hasta la herrería, y hace frió. Te vendrá bien algo caliente.

\- Estupendo. Muchas gracias, Kurenai - contestó desatándose el lazo del sombrero mientras subía las escaleras.

Entro en su dormitorio. Era más pequeño que el que tenia en Netherstowe, con el tejado a dos aguas de la casa y una sola ventana que daba al pueblo. Pero era verdaderamente suyo, de un modo que el otro no lo había sido jamás.

Dejo los guantes y el sombrero en la cama y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenia junto a la ventana. La luz del otoño entraba a través del encaje de la cortina y proyectaba su dibujo sobre la carta del vicario. Respiro hondo, rompió el sello de lacre y desplegó el papel.

 _Ángel de mi corazón..._

¿Pero es que no había oído nada de lo que le había dicho en el jardín? A punto estuvo de encender el fuego de su pequeña chimenea y quemar aquel papel. Pero continuo leyendo.

 _Ten compasión de un hombre que te adora pero que es incapaz de hablarte de ello. No te pido nada, ni espero nada de ti. Solo que leas estas palabras y percibas el amor que hay en ellas._

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Leyó sus palabras por segunda vez, y luego por tercera. El pulso se le acelero y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

 _Brillas como el sol, prestando tu calor a quien tocas, haciendo crecer todo a tu alrededor e iluminando la oscuridad._

Mientras seguía leyendo alabanzas a su belleza, su valor y su compasión, aquellas palabras saciaron un apetito que llevaba creciendo años en su interior.

El vicario parecía conocerla, quizás no como era en realidad, sino como deseaba ser. ¿Cómo habría llegado a conocerla tan íntimamente, cuando nunca había sido para ella mas que un amigo?

 _Aunque puede que tu nunca seas mía, yo siempre seré tuyo._

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Hinata se sobresalto como si la hubieran pillado metiendo la mano en el cepillo de la iglesia.

\- Te traigo una bandeja con el chocolate y el bollo - dijo Kurenai desde fuera. Hinata se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

\- No tenías que haberte molestado, Kurenai. Iba a bajar yo.

\- Unos cuantos escalones no son nada - entró en la habitación con la bandeja, llenándola del aroma a chocolate y dulces

\- Eres tu quien debe poner los pies en alto después de la caminata que te has dado. ¿Por que no te compras un cochecito y un caballo con un poco del dinero que te dejo el conde?

\- Me viene bien andar. Así no engordo con todos los dulces que me cocinas. Además, un caballo seria algo mas de lo que habría que ocuparse.

\- Bueno, aquí la dejo - dijo, colocándola sobre una pequeña mesita - Además, el vicario es muy amable y siempre te lleva adonde quieres ir cuando se lo pides. Y hablando del vicario - añadió, mirando la carta - ¿qué tenia que decirte que no ha podido esperar a decírtelo en persona?

\- Nada... nada que fuese muy urgente. Quería... preguntarme por el legado del conde a St. Owen - mintió como pudo - No sé por que se habrá imaginado que yo puedo saber algo.

\- Ya - Kurenai no parecía convencida, pero afortunadamente dejo de presionar - Bueno, que disfrutes del chocolate y que descanses un poco. ¿Vas a ir a Helmhurst esta noche?

\- Si - esa era su intención, pero... - No. Bueno, no lo sé. Aun no lo he decidido.

¿Que diría Gaara si supiera que había recibido una carta así de su amigo el vicario? ¿Y como podía ella insistir en seguir prometida a un hombre cuando la declaración de otro la conmovida de ese modo?

* * *

\- Pareces distraída esta noche, querida - dijo Gaara mientras Hinata y él paseaban por la rosaleda al atardecer - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Que si ocurre algo? - su pregunta pareció arrancarla de sus meditaciones - No, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque estas muy callada. Como si tuvieras la cabeza en otra parte.

\- Estaba pensando en tu abuelo. En la ultima vez que paseamos por este jardín juntos.

Hinata se acercó a un rosal sin floración ya a aquellas alturas de temporada. Las hojas maltratadas por el sol, las espinas y los escaramujos era todo lo que quedaba de él para enfrentarse al invierno.

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?, se preguntó Gaara. Él esperaba que su aspecto distraído tuviera que ver con sus cartas, aunque no esperaba que lo admitiese, claro.

Había interrogado al vicario para intentar saber cual había sido su respuesta, pero el pobre la conocía demasiado poco como para descifrar las sutiles pistas que Hinata iba dejando sobre el cambio de sus sentimientos.

Cuanto desearía poder ser una sombra desapercibida en un rincón de su habitación mientras leía sus cartas. Observar el movimiento de sus ojos mientras avanzaba por las líneas y digería sus palabras. Oír como se aceleraba su respiración o como se contenía en alguna frase extraída de lo más hondo de su corazón.

Deseaba saber sin sombra de dudas que estaba consiguiendo que se enamorase de él, de su verdadero ser... ni un hombre hermoso, ni una bestia, sino la mezcla de sueños y temores, dudas, penas y esperanzas que conformaban la verdadera esencia; un hombre detrás de la mascara de carne que pudiera llevar. Amor en su más pura esencia era lo que quería despertar en ella. Oro puro, sin que la piedad o el deber lo adulterasen.

\- Estoy seguro de que al abuelo le parecería bien en que vivas en tu casa. Pareces feliz allí.

-¿Cómo dices? - su pregunta volvió a sacarla de su ensimismamiento - Ah, sí. La casa. Es muy acogedora.

Había oscurecido demasiado como para que Gaara pudiera leer su mirada, aunque hubiera estado lo bastante cerca. Pero su tono tenia cierta reticencia.

\- Tu abuelo esperaba que fuese el ama de esta casa algún día - añadió, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Así que su ensimismamiento solo había sido un truco para hacerlo salir de su ciudadela. Aunque se reprendió en silencio por su falta de vigilancia, no pudo suprimir la admiración por un adversario tan fuerte, aunque poseyera la capacidad de dejar más destrozado su corazón que los franceses le habían dejado la cara.

\- No a expensas de tu felicidad - contraatacó.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no podría ser feliz aquí... contigo?

A pesar de la suavidad con que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, fueron un cañonazo directo al blanco. ¿Sería consciente de lo mucho que le gustaría creer que aquello era posible? Renunciaría a su fortuna, su titulo, a cualquier cosa con tal de que Hinata fuera feliz allí con él. Pero no podía renunciar a su orgullo y a su pragmatismo, porque formaban parte de sí mismo.

\- ¡Pues que lo sé! Maldita sea, Hinata, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que estoy intentando protegerte?

\- ¿Protegerme de qué? ¿De tí?

\- ¿De quién si no?

Desearía poder zarandearla por los brazos hasta sacar de su cuerpo todas aquellas inocentes ilusiones, pero temió que si la tocaba, terminase abrazándola, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Cuando Hinata se hubo marchado, entro en la biblioteca y estuvo encerrado allí hasta el amanecer, componiendo una carta con las palabras que tanto deseaba decirle pero que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

* * *

¡Que hombre tan imposible!, se decía Hinata frotándose las sienes al bajar por la escalera de su casa la mañana siguiente, sin haber pegado ojo en toda lanoche. Tan pronto la enfadaba tanto como para desear abotefearlo, como la hacia desear acunarlo en sus brazos como a un niño herido, como anhelaba echarse en sus brazos y rogarle que la acariciara. El aroma del desayuno la recibió al llegar a la planta baja.

\- Buenos días, Kurenai.

\- Buenos días, niña. Aunque es solo un decir. Sopla un viento fuerte y me parece que no va a tardar en llover. Si tienes que hacer visitas hoy, será mejor que te marches nada mas desayunar.

Hinata miró por la ventana. El cielo no estaba azul, pero tampoco parecía a punto de empezar a llover.

\- Lo haré.

Acerco una silla a la mesa y al sentarse vio una carta apoyada contra la taza.

\- ¿Cuándo ha llegado? - le preguntó, segura de que Kurenai iba a saber a que se refería.

Kurenai salió de la cocina secándose las manos en el delantal.

\- EI vicario se paso hace una hora. El pobre parecía recién levantado de la cama. Debe haber mucho lío con el dinero del conde para que tenga que escribirte tantas cartas - añadió con aire de inocencia.

\- No tiene nada que ver con el dinero del conde, Kurenai, como seguro que ya has adivinado - contestó, acercándose el sobre - Al parecer el vicario... siente algo por mí, y quiere que deje a Gaara y que me case con él. Bueno, ¿he satisfecho ya tu curiosidad?

Kurenai se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor con demasiada fuerza. A lo mejor era cierto que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Dios mío... no sé que...

\- Como se te ocurra decir que Gaara va a echarle una maldición al vicario, la vamos a tener. Kurenai.

\- ¿Quieres casarte con el vicario?

\- ¡No! Bueno, no lo sé - volvió a mirar el sobre - Creo que no, pero...

\- ¿Le has dicho que deje de escribirte?

Hinata suspiró.

\- Lo he intentado.

\- ¿Y sigue escribiéndote?

\- Es que... no he sido capaz de decírselo - contesto, contemplando el lacre del sobre con una mezcla de ansiedad y aversion.

\- Ah.

Rompió el lacre y leyó unas líneas en silencio. No era una carta, sino un poema... un soneto. Pirateado un poco a Shakespeare, pero bastante bueno.

\- ¿Cómo pueden conmoverme de este modo sus palabras cuando no siento nada en su presencia, Kurenai? - preguntó desesperada al concluir la lectura.

\- No lo sé, tesoro - admitió Kurenai.

\- Me siento tan confusa... Gaara me hace sentir tantas cosas por él... no todas buenas, como supondrás, pero al mismo tiempo tengo la convicción de que me necesita de un modo en que el Uzumaki no me necesitara nunca. Puede que ese sea el problema. Yo quiero a un hombre que me necesite, pero él no puede soportar necesitar a alguien - volvió a mirar fijamente la carta - Pero cuando leo las palabras del vicario, me pregunto si me necesitaría también.

Kurenai se quedo inmóvil de pronto y olfateo el aire.

\- ¡Se me están quemando las salchichas!

Y salió corriendo a la cocina. Volvió poco después más tranquila, como si aquella crisis domestica hubiese restaurado su confianza.

\- No vas a conseguir aclararte las ideas con el estómago vacío - dijo con su acostumbrada brusquedad, poniendo un plato delante de Hinata - Deja esa carta y quítatelo todo de la cabeza mientras desayunas. Luego ve a darte un paseo o sal a trabajar un rato al jardín. Di unas cuantas oraciones. Piensa en lo que podría hacerte más feliz. Porque si tu no eres feliz en la pareja, el hombre al que al que escojas tampoco lo será.

Hinata dejo a un lado la carta y respiro hondo.

\- Creo que es el consejo más razonable que me has dado desde hace tiempo.

Kurenai sonrió.

\- Te he dado muy buenos consejos al cabo de los años - iba a volverse a la cocina cuando se detuvo - Estoy empezando a pensar que el consejo que te di sobre Lord Sabaku no era el mejor. Me sigue pareciendo un hombre excéntrico y todo eso, pero has cambiado para bien desde que te prometiste. No pretendo influir en tu decisión con esto, porque el vicario me parece un hombre como hay pocos. Pero si tú eres feliz, yo estaré satisfecha.

Hinata se levanto de su silla y la abrazo.

\- Gracias, Kurenai. iEres más lista que el rey Salomón!

Y salió escaleras arriba a buscar el sombrero, los guantes y el chal.

\- Todo eso esta muy bien - la llamo Kurenai - ¡pero antes tomate el desayuno!

\- Ay, Kurenai, en un momento así, soy incapaz de comer.

Mientras se ataba el lazo del sombrero y se ponía los guantes, intentaba decidir lo que les iba a decir al vicario y a Gaara. Primero les preguntaría si confiaban en su buen juicio. Luego si querían que fuese feliz, una pregunta cuya respuesta creía conocer con cierta seguridad. Y por último les preguntaría si estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que ella creyera que necesitaba hacer para ser feliz.

Si ambos contestaban que sí a todas sus preguntas, le diría al vicario que dejase de escribir y que renunciara a la idea de casarse con ella. Y a Gaara le diría que dejase de protegerla de sí mismo, o a sí mismo de ella, y que celebraran la unión que ya habían consumado.

Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, besó a Kurenai en la mejilla y salió. Una ráfaga de viento entró en la casa al abrir la puerta de par en par, y echo a andar en dirección a la vicaria.

La plaza del pueblo estaba desierta aquella mañana. Aquellos que se habían aventurado a salir, tenían que protegerse bien contra el viento y contra las hojas que levantaba a su paso. Era demasiado temprano para hacer visitas, pero puesto que el vicario había estado en su casa hacia ya mas de una hora, no había razón para no ir a su casa.

Su ama de llaves le abrió sorprendida la puerta, como si se preguntase quién podía andar a aquellas horas de la mañana por la calle desafiando al viento.

\- Pase, señorita Hyuga. Espero que no ocurra nada malo. El vicario bostezaba de tal modo mientras desayunaba que he hecho que se vuelva a meterse en la cama un rato más.

Hinata se sintió desilusionada. Quería resolver el asunto antes de que flaquease su determinación.

\- No lo despierte, por favor. No es urgente. Puedo volver mas tarde.

Si el pobre había estado despierto hasta casi el amanecer escribiéndole aquel soneto...

\- Espero que no se acostara ayer muy tarde.

\- Lo que pasa es que ha madrugado mucho esta mañana - replicó el ama de llaves con una exasperación que le recordó a Kurenai - Debería recordarle al conde que no hay nadie que lleve un horario como el suyo.

\- ¿Milord ha estado aquí esta mañana?

\- Sí, a traer unos papeles. Menudo susto me ha dado. Y no es que yo me haya creído nunca los rumores que corren sobre él, ya sabe.

¿Unos papeles?

\- No se vaya, señorita. El vicario me pidió que lo llamase si se dormía más de una hora, y ya ha pasado. No le va a gustar enterarse de que ha venido usted y que se ha ido sin verlo.

\- Esta bien. Esperaré.

Las preguntas que quería hacerle al vicario se vieron relegadas a un segundo plano, y su lugar lo ocupo otra más urgente.

\- Espere unos minutos en el estudio del señor Uzumaki -dijo el ama de llaves, señalando por el pasillo adelante.

\- Gracias.

Hinata entró en una habitación abarrotada de libros que le recordó a la biblioteca de Helmhurst pero en miniatura. Tres de sus paredes estaban tapizadas con estanterías rebosantes de libros. El suelo estaba igualmente lleno de papeles y libros, lo mismo que el escritorio. Era sorprendente que un hombre tan metódico como el vicario pudiera trabajar entre tanto desorden.

¿Seria allí donde le habría escrito las cartas?, se preguntó.

Miró su escritorio. La curiosidad le picaba en las manos. Había una copia del soneto que le había enviado, y al acercarse mas para leerlo, otro papel llamó su atención. La escritura le era familiar. Era la misma con que Gaara le había escrito las cartas a su abuelo durante la guerra.

 _¿Te compararía con un día de otoño?_

¿Qué?

Hinata rebusco entre el resto de papeles y la respiración se le acelero como cuando supo de la herencia que le había legado el conde. Tenia ya cuatro cartas con la escritura de Lord Sabaku en la mano cuando oyó que alguien bajaba a toda prisa por la escalera.

\- Señorita Hyuga - el vicario estaba en la puerta, e inmediatamente bajo la mirada a los papeles que tenía en la mano - Puedo explicárselo todo...

Hinata explotó y salió hacia la puerta, desafiando al vicario con la mirada. Quizás noto el peligro, porque se echó a un lado.

\- Ya hablaré más tarde con usted – dijo moviendo los papeles - Pero primero tengo algo que decirle a Lord Sabaku.

¡Seguramente serían las últimas palabras que le dirigiera a aquella bestia sin corazón!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo Veinte

Gaara le propinó un puñetazo a la almohada. Ojalá fuese su propia cara. Desde su cuarto se oían en la distancia los sonidos que producía la actividad diurna y que deberían ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño: pisadas y murmullo de voces.

Pero aquella mañana habían perdido su hechizo. Ni conseguían hacerle dormir, ni eran lo bastante fuertes para competir con los pensamientos que no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza. Por primera vez desde que se había propuesto emparejar a Hinata y al vicario, Gaara se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto.

Había sido una lástima sacarlo de la cama aquella mañana, a unas horas en que todo el mundo excepto él solía estar durmiendo. Pero tenía tantas ganas de que Hinata leyera lo que había escrito que no podía esperar a la próxima visita del vicario a Helmhurst. Incluso había estado a punto de esconderse junto a la casa de Hinata y espirarla por una ventana mientras leía.

De vuelta a Helmhurst, la rueda izquierda de su coche había golpeado con una piedra. Afortunadamente el accidente había tenido lugar cerca de la herrería de Momochi, y el herrero ya levantado y trabajando duro a pesar de lo temprano de la hora.

\- No sé si le he dado las gracias como es debido lo que hicieron la señorita Hyuga y usted aquella noche - dijo el herrero cuando metía hierro en el fuego de la forja. Gaara le contestó que no era necesario dárselas.

\- Puede que a usted no se lo parezca, pero a mí sí - sacó el hierro del fuego con unas enormes tenazas y lo colocó sobre el yunque - Mi mujer ya no podía soportarme más. Había pensado abandonarme.

\- Me alegro de saber que todo ha salido bien.

\- Y así es.

El herrero levantó la maza y comenzó a golpear el metal rojo por el fuego para devolverle su forma con golpes firmes y precisos que producían montones de chispas. Alzó la voz para que le oyera por encima del ruido.

\- Hablar con usted me ayudó, Milord. Me hizo ver que no fui yo el único que estuvo en el infierno por culpa de la guerra. Que me aspen si me hubiera quedado allí durante el resto de mi vida, o si hubiera arrastrado a alguien a la condenación conmigo.

Gaara se limito a asentir, porque en su interior se encogió como si el herrero hubiera metido su alma en aquel fuego. La guerra, y la ultima batalla en particular, lo habían arrojado al averno. Cuando Hinata había descendido dispuesta a arrancarlo de allí, el se había resistido porque temía terminar arrastrándola a su mismo destino. Porque esa había sido la razón. ¿No?

Satisfecho con su trabajo, el herrero metió la pieza en un cubo de agua fría y mientras Gaara oía chisporrotear el agua, sintió un tumulto similar en su interior.

Dos horas después, el tumulto no había cesado. Estaba demasiado cansado y confuso para decidir que hacer. Si pudiera dormir durante un rato, lo vería todo con más claridad al despertar. Por el momento, solo estaba seguro de dos cosas: una, que quería a Hinata. Y la otra, que quería estar con ella y hacerla feliz.

Lo que no sabía era si sería posible hacer ambas cosas a un tiempo. Entonces oyó voces discordantes en la casa. Una voz alzada. Una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Unos pasos rápidos y amenazadores en la escalera. Antes de que pudiera prepararse, la tormenta descargo sobre él.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, hubo pasos y alguien descorrió los cortinajes de las ventanas dejando entrar la luz del día.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? - preguntó, alzando el brazo para protegerse de la luz y ocultar su rostro a quienquiera que hubiese cometido aquel atropello.

\- ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te haría si pudiera, Gaara Sabaku! - Hinata gritó - ¡Debes carecer por completo de conciencia si eres capaz de dormir a pierna suelta después de lo que me has hecho, animal!

Gaara sintió que le golpeaba con varias hojas de papel en el brazo. Maldición...

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Tanto deseabas deshacerte de mí? ¿Lo bastante como para engañarme y conseguir que me enamorase de un hombre por el que no siento nada en absoluto?

\- Hinata, por favor, déjame explicarte...

\- ¡Tu amigo el vicario también me ha dicho que podía explicármelo!

Y comenzó a romper los papeles en mil pedazos. Gaara sintió como si le estuviera partiendo el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo pretendéis explicarme los dos que hacen en su escritorio copias de las cartas que me ha enviado el vicario redactadas de tu puno y letra? Debes pensar que soy idiota.

\- Hinata, lo siento. No imaginaba que fueses a enterarte - contestó, buscando a tientas su máscara en la mesilla. Antes de que pudiera encontrarla, Hinata tiro todo lo que había sobre ella de un violento golpe.

\- ¡No te molestes en esconderte! - le gritó, y tiró de su muñeca con una fuerza sorprendente hasta bajarle el brazo - Las cicatrices que tienes en la cara no son ni mucho menos tan feas como las que tienes en el alma, Gaara. Y no intentes engañarte diciendo que siento lástima por ti. ¡Después de lo que has hecho, no volveré a malgastar ni un ápice de compasión en ti! En cualquier caso, no debería molestarme - añadió, soltando su brazo como si fuera algo repugnante - Jamás podría sentir ni la décima parte de la lástima que sientes tú por ti mismo.

\- Tienes razón.

Entornando los ojos para protegerse de la luz, Gaara buscó su bata y se la puso. Hinata ya le estaba viendo en su peor estado, así que al menos debía enfrentarse a ella vestido.

\- ¿Ah, si? - pareció sorprenderse, pero enseguida se recupero - Pues claro que la tengo. te has parado a pensar el daño que me has hecho con esta jugarreta? Pues has estado a punto de partirme el corazón. Me has hecho soñar con enamorarme de un hombre por el que nunca he sentido nada, para después sufrir bajo el peso de la culpa.

Gaara nunca la había visto así. La furia era comprensible, pero detrás de ella había un dolor provocado por la batalla que él había desencadenado en su contra. Una batalla muy parecida a la que había librado consigo mismo por ella.

\- Lo siento, Hinata. Es que pensé que...

\- ¡No pensaste! - replicó, apretando los puños - ¿Y si hubiera terminado casándome con él para enterarme después de que todo era una gran mentira?

Su ira casi se había agotado, pero debajo se ocultaba una amargura que duraría mucho más tiempo. Nunca había deseado tanto abrazarla como en aquel momento, pero había perdido el derecho o la capacidad de ofrecerle consuelo.

\- No culpes a Uzumaki - no podía pedir perdón para sí mismo - La idea fue mía desde un principio y él accedió a regañadientes porque te quiere pero no encuentra las palabras para decírtelo.

\- Culpare a quien me plazca - espetó, mirándolo con repulsa, como si todo su ser estuviese marcado, y no solo un ángulo de su cara - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has sido capaz?

\- ¿Que como me he atrevido? Precisamente porque no me he atrevido, Hinata. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Si se tratara de atrevimiento, habría aprovechado la oportunidad de quererte y al diablo con todo lo demás. Pero lo que hice fue tomar la salida de los cobardes.

Sabia que no iba a ganar nada con ello, pero tenía que hacerle ver que su comportamiento era igualmente reprochable a sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Aprovechar la oportunidad? - Hinata se rió con amargura - Te he dado docenas de oportunidades, Gaara. Cientos de ellas. Una cada día que he venido a verte. Y tú las has rechazado absolutamente todas - se fue hasta la puerta - Pero se acabó. Si tan desesperado estas por deshacerte de mí, estaré encantada de complacerte. Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa que nuestro compromiso se ha roto. Enhorabuena, Milord. Ya esta usted libre de mí por fin.

En la última frase su voz sonó ahogada por un sollozo, pero Hinata no se echó a llorar, sino que salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta.

* * *

Había algo gratificante en dar rienda suelta a la indignación y la rabia por algo que le había ocurrido a ella. Llevaba toda la vida tragándose desprecios, insultos y menosprecios, como si fuese un tónico que no tenía más remedio que tomar por su propio bien.

¡Pues eso se había terminado!

En el camino de ida a Helmhurst, el viento aullaba entre los árboles, arrancándoles las ultimas hojas y las ramas secas. Parecía empujarla, llevarla en volandas, y ella había disfrutado de su violencia, que tan bien encajaba con la tempestad que rugía en su interior. De vuelta a Grafton Renforth, el viento había amainado, pero las nubes empezaban a dejar caer unos buenos goterones de lluvia.

Hinata se resistió a la tentación de llorar con ellas. Estaba mejor así, lejos por fin de Gaara Sabaku, y a salvo de todas aquellas absurdas fantasías románticas. Quizás a partir de aquel momento podría recuperar la vieja satisfacción con que disfrutaba antes de la vida y cerrar la puerta a lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, como si no hubiera sido mas que una pesadilla.

La lluvia arreció. Debería haber pedido que la llevaran a casa en uno de los coches de Gaara. Que menos que eso. Se levantó las faldas y echo a correr con la esperanza de no llegar calada hasta los huesos a casa de los Momochi. Podía refugiarse allí hasta que escampara.

Se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando el herrero y no su mujer fue quien le abrió la puerta.

\- Señorita Hyuga, pase. Quítese de este aguacero. Rin se ha ido al pueblo con el chico. ¿No se la ha encontrado por el camino?

\- No... señor Momochi - contestó. Estaba sofocada por la carrera - Vengo... de Helmhurst.

El herrero la miró sorprendida, obviamente preguntándose por que un hombre con tantos carruajes como el conde permitía que su prometida volviera a su casa andando en un día semejante.

\- Siéntese, señorita, y quítese ese chal empapado. Estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando llamó. Hay té caliente si le apetece una taza.

En las últimas visitas que había hecho a la herrería, había visto al señor Momochi solo de lejos, pero ya no le tenía miedo. Su esposa insistía en que su marido era un hombre distinto desde aquella noche, una bendición que le agradecía a Lord Sabaku.

\- Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, señor Momochi - Hinata colgó el chal y el sombrero en una percha que había junto a la puerta y se sentó - y le pido disculpas por haber irrumpido en su casa de esta manera.

\- No se disculpe, señorita. Me alegro de tener compañía.

El hombre le puso una taza de té humeante sobre la mesa y Hinata la rodeo con las manos para calentárselas. Luego le ofreció comida, pero ella la rechazó y le pidió que comiera él antes de que se le enfriara. Intercambiaron unos cuantos comentarios sobre el tiempo y hubo largos lapsos de incomodo silencio. Cuando agotaron el tema, Hinata le pregunto por el recado que la señora Momochi había ido a hacer al pueblo. Así tuvieron otro rato de conversación.

Al final y tras otra larga pausa, dijo el señor Momochi:

\- El conde ha estado aquí esta mañana temprano. Se le estropeo una rueda del coche volviendo del pueblo.

Hinata asintió y fingió estar interesada en la información. ¡Le estaba bien empleado lo que le hubiera pasado a su coche!

El herrero jugaba con el tenedor.

\- Por fin he tenido ocasión de darle las gracias por haberme abierto los ojos en aquel momento que estaba tan mal. Sé que es ya bastante tarde para darle las gracias también a usted señorita, y le pido mil perdones por haberme comportado como un animal.

\- Me alegro mucho de saber que su esposa y usted están ya mucho mejor. A veces es muy difícil llevarse bien con las personas a las que más queremos.

\- Es verdad. Espero que el conde y usted sean felices juntos. Los dos son buena gente.

Aquellas palabras sencillas fueron para ella un golpe más duro del que habría podido propinarle con el puño. Intentó recuperar parte de la indignación que la había llevado a Helmhurst, pero descubrió que ya no tenía.

\- Gracias - dijo, pero se obligó a continuar. Iba a tener que repetirlo con asiduidad en los próximos días, así que era un buen momento para empezar a practicar - pero siento decirle que el conde y no vamos a casarnos. He roto nuestro compromiso.

El señor Momochi digirió la información en silencio, luego se frotó la barba.

\- Pues lamento mucho oír eso, señorita. Aunque estaba como una cuba la noche que vinieron los dos, recuerdo perfectamente la mirada del conde cuando yo... levante la mano. Creo que habría hecho cualquier cosa por protegerla.

La sinceridad de la mirada del herrero la empujó a darle una respuesta más cándida de lo que pretendía.

\- Pero, desgraciadamente, no ha podido protegerme de sí mismo.

El hombre hizo una larga pausa.

\- ¿Está segura de eso, señorita?

Se levanto de pronto y comenzó a recoger los platos, dejando que Hinata meditara su pregunta. Una y otra vez había intentado salvar a Gaara de los demonios que lo perseguían. ¿Sería posible que lo que él pretendía fuera protegerla a ella de aquellos mismos demonios? ¿O estaría imaginándose una vez más lo que ella quería que fuese cierto?

Una llamada insistente a la puerta de los Momochi la sobresalto. ¿Seria Gaara?

El herrero se apresuro a abrir.

\- Parece que hoy vamos a tener mas compañía de la que tenemos otras veces en toda una semana.

Era el vicario.

\- Siento molestarlo, señor Momochi, pero ¿por casualidad la señorita Hyuga... - entonces la vio, sentada a la mesa - Ah, así que se ha refugiado aquí.

\- No se quede ahí fuera, señor vicario. Pase.

El señor Uzumaki se quitó el sombrero y entró. Luego miró a Hinata casi como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para refugiarse bajo el mismo techo que ella.

\- ¿Me buscaba? - le preguntó con el resto de indignación que le quedaba. Ya estaba mal que Gaara hubiera hecho lo que habían hecho, pero un hombre de Dios no debería prestarse a engañar a alguien de ese modo. El vicario asintió.

\- La señora Kurenai vino a la vicaria buscándola. Pensé que habría ido a Helmhurst, así que vine a buscarla. Suponía que iba a haberse esperado a que pasase la tormenta aquí o en Netherstowe.

\- ¿Es que le sorprende que tenga el buen juicio de refugiarme de la lluvia?

\- Por supuesto que no - sonrió, intentando convencer con ello al herrero de que Hinata estaba bromeando - Estoy encantado de encontrarla a salvo.

\- El señor Momochi ha sido un anfitrión muy amable.

\- ¿Quiere tomar una taza de te con nosotros, señor vicario? - le preguntó, mirándolos a ambos perfectamente consciente de que estaba en mitad de algo que prefería desconocer.

\- No, gracias. Tengo un asunto urgente en la vicaria - miró a Hinata haciendo acopio de valor - Ya no llueve mucho. ¿Quiere que la acerque al pueblo, señorita Hyuga?

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que se habían separado, hacia falta cierta fortaleza de carácter para hacer ese ofrecimiento.

\- Gracias, señor vicario. Acepto.

Se levantó de la mesa y recogió el chal. De camino a la puerta, se volvió al herrero.

\- Muchas gracias otra vez por su hospitalidad, señor Momochi.

\- Me alegro de que hayamos tenido por fin la oportunidad de hablar. Espero que piense lo que le he dicho.

\- Lo haré.

Lo que le había dicho el vicario sobre la lluvia resulto ser cierto. Al salir de la casita de los Momochi, no solo había dejado de llover, sino que el viento se había llevado buena parte de las nubes, con lo que el sol se asomaba por los huecos. En la distancia brillaba un pálido arco iris.

Apenas habían andado unos metros cuando el señor Uzumaki la miró de soslayo y dijo:

\- ¿Podrá perdonarme alguna vez, señorita Hyuga?

Tenía una respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero al verlo tan triste, tan aplastado por el peso de lo que había hecho, pensó que reprenderlo habría sido como pegar a un animal herido. En lugar de tragarse la rabia, como había hecho tantas veces, suspiro.

\- Supongo que podré perdonarlo, pero no ahora mismo. Puede que debiera sentirme halagada porque se tomara la molestia de hacer algo así por mí, pero no es así. Si de verdad me quisiera, creo que lo que querría por encima de todo seria verme feliz.

El vicario asintió.

\- Como Sabaku, quiere usted decir. Él la ama lo suficiente como para intentar que encuentre la felicidad a mi lado.

\- Se equivoca. Lord Sabaku es un hombre que no soporta tener nada fuera de control. Ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos, o los míos. No podía soportar el hecho de que nuestro compromiso me diera cierto poder sobre él, de modo que estaba decidido a obligarme a romperlo, sin preocuparse del daño que pudiera hacerme a mí, a usted, o a sí mismo.

El señor Uzumaki se quedó un instante meditando sus palabras.

\- Lo que usted dice es cierto en gran medida, pero yo creo que hay mucho más. En un principio pensé que Sabaku quería deshacerse de usted... o puede que en mí egoísmo, quisiera creerlo así. Pero al copiar esas cartas, al ver su cara mientras las escribía, comprendí que, en el fondo, sentía cada una de las palabras que escribía. Jamás he cometido un pecado mayor que negarme a ver esa verdad.

Aunque por un lado seguía deseando estrangularlo por lo que había hecho, por otro se dio cuenta que sentía aprecio por aquel hombre, que no era una criatura perfecta, sino imperfecta como ella, y que cometía también sus errores. Al detener el coche ante su casa, Hinata puso su mano sobre la de él.

\- Estoy convencida de que habrá una mujer en algún lugar que lo querrá por lo que es. Prométame que se mantendrá los ojos bien abiertos.

Él asintió con tristeza.

\- Bien - dijo ella, bajando - Y no sea demasiado duro consigo mismo, que todos cometemos errores.

Si el vicario contestó, Hinata no oyó nada, porque la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y Kurenai salió a toda prisa.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que te ha encontrado el vicario! Menudo susto me has dado - la empujó hacia la casa - Entra y quítate ahora mismo era ropa mojada. Mira que salir de casa sin desayunar... Supongo que ahora ya tendrás hambre.

Mientras Kurenai seguía mimándola, sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que el herrero y el vicario le habían dicho acerca de Gaara. Ambos le habían sugerido que había hecho lo que había hecho por intentar protegerla y ayudarla a encontrar la felicidad.

Cuantos sentimientos encontrados. Cuantos sentimientos contradictorios jugaban a la guerra en su corazón. Cuanto deseaba que el conde estuviera aun vivo y pudiera hablar con él para contar con el beneficio de su sabiduría.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por tí, niña? - preguntó Kurenai cuando Hinata se hubo cambiado de ropa y desayuno. Una idea que había ido echando raíces en su cabeza floreció de pronto.

\- Bath.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un baño? Buena idea. Voy a calentar agua.

\- No, Kurenai - se rió Hinata por primera vez desde hacia semanas - No quiero que me prepares un baño. Quiero que empieces a preparar las maletas. ¡Nos vamos a Bath!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo Veintiuno

\- ¿Bath? - preguntó Gaara como si no hubiera oído bien lo que había dicho el vicario - ¿Hinata se ha ido a Bath?

Los dos estaban sentados en la biblioteca de Helmhurst, con el tablero de ajedrez olvidado entre ambos. Naruto Uzumaki asintió con desconsuelo.

\- Hace unos días, y no ha dejado dicho cuando piensa volver.

\- Si es que vuelve - lo corrigió Gaara - que lo dudo.

Por fin había conseguido alejar a Hinata, pero jamás un triunfo había tenido un sabor tan amargo. No siquiera la esperanza de que en Bath encontrase un marido digno de ella le servia de alivio, porque sabía que podía buscar en el mundo entero, que no encontraría un hombre que la quisiera como él.

\- Vamos, amigo, no pierdas la esperanza - dijo el vicario, intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo - Si Hinata ha podido llegar a perdonarme a mí, estoy seguro de que hará lo mismo contigo. Tus motivos eran más nobles que los míos.

\- No lo eran. Estas siendo demasiado benévolo conmigo, Naruto, teniendo en cuenta como te utilicé. No merezco el perdón de Hinata, y no lo quiero.

Podía soportar mas fácilmente el desprecio. El perdón olía demasiado a compasión. El vicario tomo la reina blanca entre los dedos y comenzó a darle vueltas y más vueltas.

\- ¿Es cierto entonces lo que se dice en el pueblo? ¿Habéis roto?

\- Es lo más sensato que ha hecho Hinata en mucho tiempo.

\- Vas a echarla de menos.

\- Ya la echo.

Resultaba patético, pero negar sus sentimientos habría sido una profanación.

\- Como tantos otros en la parroquia - suspiró el vicario - Hinata me pidió que visitase a varios de sus amigos en su ausencia. No va a ser lo mismo, pero intentaremos ocupar su lugar lo mejor posible con la esperanza de que no dure mucho tiempo.

Verse privado de la compañía de Hinata era lo que se merecía, pero que otros tuvieran que soportar también su ausencia cuando no habían hecho nada por merecer semejante castigo... que vergüenza. ¿Podría el hacer algo?

\- Tú tienes mucho que hacer, Naruto. ¿Podría ayudar en algo? Aunque, bien pensado, a lo mejor una visita de Lord Lucifer hace más mal que bien...

El vicario meditó su respuesta.

\- Supongo que eso depende completamente de ti.

Sin duda. Carecía de experiencia a la hora de hacerse agradable a los desconocidos. Poca experiencia y aun menos inclinación. Pero si de ese modo compensaba a los amigos de Hinata por su ausencia se lo debía, a ellos y a ella. No le quedaba mas remedio que poner su corazón en aquella empresa. Con una voz que casi no reconoció como propia, pregunto al vicario:

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme tú ahora y hacer las presentaciones?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría posponerlo?

Y si lo retrasaba, podría encontrar alguna excusa para seguir posponiéndolo indefinidamente. Y Hinata se merecía algo mejor.

* * *

\- Anoche lo pasamos bien - dijo Kurenai un buen día por la mañana. Llevaban ya unas seis semanas en la elegante ciudad de los balnearios - El señor Inuzuka me parece un caballero muy agradable, y es obvio que esta interesado por ti.

\- Tonterías, Kurenai. A ti cualquier caballero que me invita a bailar te parece que esta interesado por mí.

El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros.

\- Una de las dos debe mantener los ojos abiertos. Un hombre podría estar desmayado a tus pies o batiéndose en duelo por tu honor y tu ni siquiera te enteraraís.

Se levanto a limpiar el polvo del salón mientras Hinata seguía desayunando. Habían alquilado una pequeña casa en el centro de la ciudad, en una calle respetable pero no particularmente famosa.

\- No exageres - le dijo Hinata - Estoy segura de que si un hombre se desmayara a mis pies, me daría cuenta. Pero tienes razón en lo de que el señor Inuzuka es un caballero muy agradable.

Había conocido a bastantes caballeros agradables en Bath, además de un par de indeseables, y a pesar de lo que decía Kurenai, había hecho todo lo posible por prestar atención a los agradables. Lo mismo que había hecho todo lo posible por pasarlo bien en Bath.

Cosas que hacer nunca faltaban: ir de compras, tomar las aguas, pasearse por los jardines de Sydney en los días de buen tiempo... por la noche se celebraban bailes, conciertos y partidas de cartas privadas, y en todos ellos su presencia era muy demandada.

La mayor parte de la gente de la ciudad parecía haberse enterado de que había heredado una pequeña fortuna del viejo conde, y que luego había roto su compromiso con su nieto. Sin embargo, aquel escándalo parecía haber aumentado su popularidad en lugar de disminuirla.

De vez en cuando, alguna persona carente de tacto dejaba escapar algún comentario sobre Lord Lucifer, comentarios que siempre le aceleraban el pulso de un modo que ninguna otra cosa conseguía.

\- ¿Has decidido ya que vamos a hacer en Navidad? - le preguntó Kurenai desde la otra habitación.

\- Tenemos al menos seis invitaciones para seis fiestas - contestó, mirando por la ventana. Habían empezado a caer perezosamente unos delgados copos de nieve - Pero la verdad es que ninguna de ellas me apetece demasiado. ¿Adónde prefieres ir tú? Falta tan poco que prefiero decidirlo ya.

Kurenai apareció en la puerta con el trapo del polvo en la mano.

\- No iba a decirte nada si a ti te hacia ilusión ir a alguna en particular, pero como no es así, yo preferiría que nos volviéramos a casa.

\- Ay, Kurenai - dudó, mordiéndose el labio-. Es que... no sé...

En parte llevaba días deseando volver a Grafton Renforth. Cuanto echaba de menos volver a ver la silueta familiar de Netherstowe. ¿Habrían visitado el vicario y la señora Momochi regularmente a sus amigos, tal y como le habían prometido? Cuanto le gustaría verlo por si misma, presentarse cargada de regalos de Navidad que ahora se podía permitir.

Pero... ¿estaba preparada para volver a ver a Naruto? ¿Y a Gaara?

Kurenai saco del bolsillo un sobre muy arrugado.

\- Esta carta me llego el otro día. Es de la mismísima Lady Shimura.

Se la entregó a Hinata, quien a medida que iba leyendo, sonreía más.

\- ¿Que Sakura se ha enamorado del vicario? ¡Dios bendito! ¿Y que tía piensa que tu y yo podríamos hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Cómo no me has enseñado esto antes?

\- No quería hacerte cambiar de opinión si tenias ganas de ir a algún sitio en concreto - contestó, recogiendo la mesa - Pero me da la impresión por la cara que has puesto de que tienes tantas ganas como yo de volver a casa.

Hinata recordó que una vez Gaara le dijo que su rostro era un libro abierto. Pensar en él la hizo enrojecer. ¿Por qué ninguno de los caballeros respetables que había conocido en Bath surtía aquel efecto en ella? Que rabia.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? - continuó Kurenai - Yo diría que tu tía nos echa de menos. Sé que ella, Lord Shimura y las chicas nunca te han tratado como debieran, pero son la única familia que tienes, aparte del señorito Neji, que esta tan lejos. ¿No crees que estaría bien que hicieras las paces con ellos?

Hinata se quedo meditando un momento.

\- Quizás. Todavía no he decidido si quiero volver, pero lo pensare - y luego añadió con una picara sonrisa- aunque dudo que mi tía lo aprobase.

Un rato más tarde, cuando el aroma del pan de jengibre llenaba la casa, Kurenai llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Hinata y al entrar se la encontró sentada en el centro de la cama rodeada de un montón de papeles.

\- ¡Vaya por Dios! - exclamó - Pero si yo creía que habías quemado todas esas cartas.

En parte hubiera querido hacerlo, pero...

\- No he sido capaz, Kurenai. Es que dicen cosas tan bonitas sobre mi que cuando las leo me gustaría creer que son ciertas, las escribiera quien las escribiese.

Él ceño de Kurenai se suavizó.

\- No es mala razón para guardarlas, la verdad.¿Quieres bajar a comer un trozo de pan de jengibre?

\- Dentro de un poco.

Kurenai salió y Hinata comenzó a recoger las cartas. Ojalá no hubiese roto las que estaban escritas del puño y letra de Gaara. Si pudiera leerlas así, quizás pudiera llegar a la conclusión de que habían sido escritas con sinceridad. Y de ser así... que pena, la vida que podían haber tenido juntos.

En mitad de un concierto en Upper Assembly Rooms la noche anterior, se había encontrado de pronto pensando sí la constelación de Orión sería visible ya en el cielo del norte. Durante la cena de la fiesta que organizaba la señora Tsunade, se había servido un delicioso pastel que le recordó a los que Gaara y ella habían compartido en el baile de mascaras. Pero al dar un bocado, el dulce le había resultado tan blando que no había podido terminarlo.

Blando, concluyo. Como toda su vida allí en Bath.

El verano que había compartido con Gaara no había sido así. A veces amargo, a veces agrio, ocasionalmente más dulce que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado. Por mucho que intentase negarlo, Hinata se temía que nunca volvería a querer a un hombre del modo en que había llegado a quererlo a él.

Si eso era cierto, decidió, apretando las cartas contra el pecho, puede que no tuviera nada que perder peleando con los demonios de Gaara por la posesión de su alma y de su corazón. Entonces vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo de encima de la cómoda y alzo la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

Nada salvo el respeto por sí misma, algo que le había costado tanto conseguir que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

* * *

Una ligera capa de nieve cubría el camposanto de St. Owen el día de Nochebuena, cuando Gaara estuvo allí a dejar una rama de acebo en la tumba de su abuelo. Aunque cualquiera que le hubiera visto se habría llevado la impresión de que la suya era una imagen trágica, el sabia bien que no era así.

Lo sorprendió caer en la cuenta de que tenía ganas de escuchar la lectura en la que se hablaba de hombres que habían oído cantar a los ángeles en plena noche, y de aquellos otros que habían seguido a una estrella.

Por primera vez desde hacia mucho, quizás toda su vida, tenia una sensación dulce y melancólica de felicidad, un regalo más precioso para el que cualquier cantidad de oro. Lo único que lamentaba era que otros hubieran tenido que pagar un precio tan alto por ello.

\- Feliz Navidad, Gaara.

Tan suaves sonaron aquellas palabras en el aire inmóvil que Gaara se preguntó si no las habría imaginado. No se atrevió a volverse por temor a que Hinata no estuviese allí. Pero al fin se volvió, porque si había la más mínima posibilidad de que estuviera, tenía que saberlo.

Y no se desilusionó.

Hinata se acerco a él bajándose la capucha de su capa de piel. El control sobre sí mismo, que tan poco había ejercitado últimamente, lo abandonó por completo, y fue consciente de que su rostro debía reflejar el ardiente deseo que sentía de verla.

\- Feliz Navidad. No me había enterado de que fueses a volver a casa por estas fechas.

\- Es que no lo supe hasta hace unos días - Hinata parecía haber adquirido toda la compostura que había perdido él. Por una vez, sus ojos no le revelaron nada - Has estado muy ocupado últimamente, según tengo entendido. Todos nuestros amigos comunes te alaban. A este paso, me temo que no vas a poder resucitar a Lord Lucifer.

\- Que buen viento lleve - contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Un carbonero canto desde una de las ramas desnudas de un tejo.

\- ¿Por que te has ocupado tu de mis amigos? - le pregunto casi con severidad - ¿Cómo penitencia?

\- Empecé así - admitió - pero enseguida se convirtió en un placer tal que me temo que ha perdido todo su valor como penitencia.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó, enarcando una sola ceja. - Estaba convencido de que la compasión y la caridad van de la mano con el desprecio, pero al conocer a tus amigos me he dado cuenta de que tiene mas que ver con...

\- ¿El amor? Puedes pronunciar la palabra. Te prometo que no se te va a caer la lengua.

\- Pues sí, con el amor. Bueno, ¿querías algo de mí? ¿O solo has venido de visita? - preguntó, señalando la tumba de su abuelo.

\- Ambas cosas - dio unos pasos mas - Tenía que preguntarte algo, y pensé que podría encontrarte aquí. Me parece un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro para concluir lo que dejamos sin acabar.

\- Yo creía que todo había terminado entre nosotros.

\- No del todo. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar creo que me debes una respuesta sincera.

Aunque sus palabras le parecieron bastante amenazadoras, asintió.

\- Supongo que sí.

Los copos de nieve arreciaron. Caían sobre el pelo de Hinata como el velo del más delicado encaje.

\- Ahora que ya no tengo poder para obligarte a que te cases conmigo, ¿estás dispuesto a admitir que una vez me quisiste? - mirándolo a los ojos debió ver algo que le hizo añadir - ¿ que aun me quieres?

El orgullo le pedía que lo negase, pero su conciencia no admitía una sola carga más.

\- Te quise mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir - era un tormento pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta, teniendo a Hinata tan cerca pero sin derecho a tomarla en sus brazos - Aún te quiero, y siempre te querré.

Ya que se ponía, mejor soltarlo todo, porque quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad de decirle todo aquello.

\- Las cartas que te escribí eran el reflejo más fiel de mis sentimientos, mucho más que cualquier palabra que te haya dicho hasta hoy - hubiera deseado bajar la cara para ocultar su vergüenza, pero no podía hacerlo; se lo debía a Hinata.

\- Fue un error el que cometí al utilizar la expresión de mis sentimientos más profundos para engañarte. Me engañaba pensando que realizaba un acto noble. Ahora sé que en gran parte no era mas que cobardía y arrogancia enmascaradas bajo una fachada de preocupación por tu felicidad. Pero no voy a pedirte perdón - dijo, apartándose de ella - Los dos sabemos que no lo merezco, lo mismo que tampoco merezco el amor que una vez me ofreciste.

Ella tiró de su manga para detenerlo.

\- Un momento, por favor, que aún no he terminado contigo.

¿Que más podía decir o hacer para herirlo?

\- Me temo que tu arrogancia no esta tan bien curada como tú te crees.

La mano que sujetaba su manga se deslizo hasta alcanzar su mano y asirla.

\- Recuerda lo que dijo tu abuelo: hay cosas que ni siquiera un conde puede ordenarlas. Pues el perdón es una de ellas. No puedes exigirme el perdón si yo decido no concederlo, pero tampoco puedes negarlo si yo elijo otorgarlo.

Toda su vida Gaara había buscado, había necesitado sentir que ejercía el control sobre todas las cosas, especialmente sobre sus sentimientos. Pero desde el momento mismo en que la sujeto en sus brazos para evitar que cayera, Hinata había liderado una rebelión silenciosa contra su autoridad. No podía imaginarse el que su objetivo era liberarlo de su propia tiranía.

\- Ya te he perdonado - anunció en un tono desafiante - De otro modo, no estaría aquí.

Fría, calmante y limpia como la nieve, la gracia se derramo sobre él.

\- Tampoco estaría aquí si no te quisiera - anadió, mirándolo a los ojos - He llegado a la conclusión de que prefiero no casarme antes que dar mi mano a quien no puedo entregar mi corazón. A menos que... tu quieras que sea tu esposa.

Del bolsillo de la capa saco unas gafas y se las entrego.

\- Me las ha hecho un oculista de Bath. El cristal oscuro protegerá tus ojos de la luz del día. Aunque me encanta pasar las noches contemplando las estrellas, necesito un marido que pueda participar conmigo del mundo a la luz del día.

Gaara examinó las gafas. Protegerían sus ojos, sí, pero no sus cicatrices.

Aquel era el precio que Hinata exigía de él. ¿Tan enamorado estas de la oscuridad que no puedes soportar el calor del sol, Gaara? ¿Seria así?

Sus demonios lo llamaban con un canto de sirena. Nunca lo abandonarían, nunca lo elevarían a grandes altitudes solo para hundirlo mas en lo profundo. Lo ocultarían a los ojos de la burla y la compasión.

Su lucha interior debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque la tristeza se apodero del de Hinata. Le recordó a un comandante del ejercito cuyas tropas hubieran luchado valientemente pero a quien no le quedaba mas remedio que admitir la derrota. Lentamente dio la vuelta.

Gaara la miraba, incapaz de romper el hechizo que lo inmovilizaba. Entonces una fuerza lo propulso hacia delante como el empujón de una mano frágil pero cariñosa y cayo de rodillas en la nieve.

\- ¡Hinata, espera!

Ella se detuvo. Gaara se quito la mascara de la cara y sintió que un copo de nieve le rozaba la carne herida.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo... por favor?

Al ver que se volvía, se preparo para ver de nuevo la repulsa en su mirada. Pero lo que vio fue amor... el suyo y el reflejo del propio. Hinata abrió los brazos.

\- Si me prometes que no tendré que soportar un noviazgo demasiado largo.

Gaara se levanto colocándose sus nuevas gafas, pero al tomar de nuevo a Hinata en los brazos, sintió que la confianza volvía a él.

\- Pediré inmediatamente la licencia. Serás condesa de Welland antes de Año Nuevo.

\- Hay una cosa más - dijo, quitándose el guante para acariciarle la mejilla. Gaara no rechazó su contacto fuera la que fuese.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Que espero recibir una de tus cartas en cada aniversario de nuestra boda.

\- Me aseguraré que nunca me falte tinta - le aseguró, antes de besarla con toda la belleza del atardecer y la promesa de una nueva aurora.

 **Con esto se termina la historia, muchas gracias a todos, los que la agregaron a favoritos y la siguieron desde el inicio, un agradecimiento especial a los que dejaron un review. Y un abrazo a todos por su paciencia y apoyo.**

 **Estoy preparando una nueva historia, esten pendientes...**


End file.
